Play with fire
by fallendarknight86
Summary: Quinn and Rachel - adopted - are cousins  not by blood,   who happen to fall in love with each other, will their romance survive? Warning: Quinn has a g!p
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Quinn and Rachel are cousins, not blood related since Rachel has been adopted by Hiram and Leroy. Quinn has a** G!P**, so if you are not comfortable with either of those two themes, I highly recommend you not to read this.

**I don't own any characters that belong to FOX!**

**Summary:** Quinn and Rachel have always been so close, since their fathers were siblings (Russell and Hiram) but the closeness blossomed in something else they both couldn't fight.

**A/N:** No jerk Russell who is not a Christian freak, both understanding families and Quinn has a G!P!

**Let me know what you think through your reviews! If you want me to go on or not! :) Thanks so much :D**

CHAPTER 1

(AGE: both 14)

They had always been kind of close, being around the same age and, mostly, having their parents related made their relationship quite entwined; one thing was cuddling while watching a movie on the family couch, holding hands as they walked or being playful with each other, but another thing was being engaged in an intense stare contest with their bodies pressed so intimately in the middle of the blonde's bed. They were just talking about boys and first kisses, since their best friends – Santana and Brittany – couldn't stop talking about how yuck boys were, with their rough lips and bad sweat smell that made their noses cringe in disgust.

"Finn tried to kiss me two days ago." Rachel's head rested comfortably against her slightly older cousin's shoulder, their fingers entwined against the girl's taut stomach as they snuggled under the comforter, relishing in the warmth against the cold weather outside.

"That boy needs to get a grip, I don't care if he is taller than me but I will kick him in the nuts." Quinn scoffed and held tighter on the girl in her arms, the feeling of having her pressed so tightly against her made her own 'friend' stand to full attention under her boxers. She didn't understand why she felt that way around the petite brunette, it all started the summer before their Freshman year at McKinley High. The blonde was born with male genitalia but, luckily for her, her family supported her and never made a nasty comment about it, despite the Christian upbringing her father had been raised into.

"That's so chivalrous of you Quinnie." The diva chuckled and pressed a soft kiss against the angle of her mouth, her own hand sliding slowly against her firm abs that she could feel tense even through the shirt. There was a reason why she had denied Finn that kiss, despite him being a pretty popular kid and other girls would have loved to be in her shoes. Since her cousin had showed interest in the Soccer team, she had started working out a lot more and it was definitely showing; a thinner frame, perfect abs and her improved height along with her more mature and gorgeous face, had really caught Rachel's attention. It was wrong. So wrong in so many ways. They were related. Their fathers were siblings, even if she had been adopted when she was a baby, the Fabrays attitude was cursing through her veins along with her Berry heritage.

"Boys are gross and that Finn guy, he is a paste eater." The blonde shook her head in disgust and looked down at the amused expression on her best friend's face, raising her perfect eyebrow she tilted her head to the side to stare at her without hurting her neck. "What?"

"You are so cute when you are jealous, Quinnie!" Rachel chuckled and leaned up to drop a soft kiss on the girl's nose, but when it was time to pull away she didn't. She stood right there, hovering her cousin's face with her own and staring right into her deep hazel eyes. She didn't want to pull away from those eyes, nor the feeling of having the tips of their noses brushing so slowly that it almost tickled her and those lips…god she couldn't help but shift her gaze to them. So perfect, full and inviting.

"Rachel…" Quinn breathed slowly, her lips disclosed to let that whisper out that felt like a velvet petal brush on the singer's lips; their eyes locked one more time before they closed any distance left between them. They didn't know who made the first move, but did it really matter? Their lips were gently pressed together, not moving nor parting to let their tongues come to play. It was a simple kiss, their first and purest one. Eyelids had fluttered close, not wanting to meet regret or disgust in each other's orbs and, at the same time, trying to go along the romantic cliché to have your eyes closed when you kiss someone. Whether it was the former or the latter, they still kept their eyes shut as they tentatively moved their mouths in synch. It was a slow exploration of a new territory for both, despite the brave façade the blonde always put on; she hadn't had any romantic engagement with anyone else, even if she had been asked to.

Slender fingers reached up to cup the brunette's face, keeping her face close as their heads tilted slightly to the side to kiss at a different angle, enjoying the benefits of parting lips so their breaths could slowly exchange and meet between them.

"Quinn…" The petite girl threw one of her legs over the girl's lap, sliding fully on top of her cousin as their lips found their ways back to each other; the urgency of a deeper contact lead the several kisses they were exchanging, hands tangled into locks tugging each other closer as their bodies pressed under the blanket, not helping with the state of arousal the blonde was in.

"Rach, we should slow down." The blonde pulled back from those luscious lips, her eyes roamed all over the girl on top of her whose eyes had visibly darkened and her breath was heavy; her own breath was erratic and her hardness was almost painful, she needed a cold shower or some sort of relief from the ache. "We…we shouldn't even doing this, it's so wrong on so many levels."

"We are not really blood related, Quinn and I've been craving to kiss you so bad." Rachel rested her hands each side of her head, digging her nails into the pillowcase under the blonde as she felt her panties uncomfortably sticky along with an increased throbbing between her thighs. "You feel so good, how can that be wrong?"

"We are family and this is what they'd call incest, Rach. If someone ever found out, they'd keep us apart." The blonde looked away briefly, her own hands reached for the girl's waist to hold onto as her mind wandered to the worst scenario ever. She couldn't lose her best friend, her confidant and the person she had grown to love the most, even more than her own parents.

"Then, we'll keep it for ourselves Quinn. I don't want to lose you either but I can't deny the way I feel about you either, I can't stand seeing you around those slutty girls from the Cheerios squad nor think about being with anyone else like this. Anyone but you." The smaller girl leaned down to nuzzle the tip of their noses together, sliding herself downwards she pressed her own lower body against the hardness in the girl's boxers that felt even better between her legs, right where she could feel the ache throbbing. "You want this Quinn or you wouldn't be so happy to see me."

"Rach, are you really sure about this? We can go back and forget this happened." The blonde looked up into her chocolate eyes, she couldn't see any regret nor doubts in her eyes and she knew her own feelings were fully on display. No one could read her like Rachel. "So what do we do?"

"For now, less talking and more kissing." Rachel beamed at her, rolling them over she found herself on her back with her cousin hovering above her; she knew it wouldn't have been easy, but Quinn was so worth it. So she just wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, pulling her down in a hard kiss as they slipped underneath the blanket, taking advantage of the intimacy provided along with the locked door and the soundproofed walls. They would definitely need more of that, in a future.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

(AGE: 16)

The blonde player was walking down the hallways, her gym bag draped over her shoulders as she whistled to herself; she was freshly showered after another intense practice, but she was definitely satisfied with her captain role, even if it required her maximum engagement and devotion to her own team. Coach Beiste had kept her vigilant eyes on the girl since she had tried out for the team, she could smell talent within a radius of 10 miles and Quinn Fabray was the trick up to her sleeve to win the seventh Championship. She had trained her and expected the most from the young girl, who didn't let her down and just threw herself head first in the tasks given. She was going to be a successful Captain, for sure.

"Hey Q." Santana walked up to her friend, being the Head Cheerio in McKinley she was pretty much free to do whatever she pleased around, skipping classes or being late included. "Heard practice was pretty intense today, any damage to that hot body of yours?"

"Since when you worry about me getting hurt, San?" Quinn chuckled to herself, shaking her head she grabbed her own books and turned around to meet one of her best friends. Second to Rachel, of course. "Where are your minions? Thought they followed you around like puppies."

"I needed a break from those girls, they are driving me crazy. Wonder what they'd do without me, Coach Sylvester is lucky to have me as their Captain." The Latina rested her hand against the lockers, leaning her weight on it as she brushed her own lips against her friend's ear. "So what do you say about meeting me in the janitor's locker, around lunch time?"

"I am meeting up with Rachel and the other Glee club members, didn't you hear Mr. Schue assignment for this week?" The blonde shuddered a bit, she couldn't deny the Latina was gorgeous indeed and she wasn't the only one thinking of that, her pants had become painfully tight. "Where's Brittany?"

"Way to ruin a mood, Fabray. She is off doing who knows what, I am not her fucking babysitter." Santana growled and crossed her arms over her ample chest, smirking as the hazel eyes landed on her chest. She loved having that effect on her friend, sooner or later she'd finally have her way with the blonde player. No one said no to Santana Lopez.

"You are trying to convince me or yourself? I wonder when you are going to drop this bullshit 'sex is not dating' and finally come out clean, we all can tell there's something going on between you two. Don't you want to be happy?" Quinn pressed a soft kiss against the girl's forehead, by the way her shoulders had dropped and head turned to the side she knew she had made her point clear. "She makes you happy, stop fooling around with Puck and the other guys and ask her out." The blonde rubbed her arms in a comforting way, knowing the brunette was really weighing her words in her own mind. "You won't be alone, I will always be here for you."

"You are getting all mushy on me, Fabray." The Head Cheerio chuckled to hide her own tears, stepping up she buried her head into the crook of her friend's neck holding onto her; it was nice to be held, for once, instead of being used and discarded to the side like a piece of meat. "I'll think about it."

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Quinn emerged from the en-suite bathroom, she was surprised to find her secret girlfriend / cousin sitting on her bed with crossed arms and a scowl on her face; she was in trouble, only she didn't know why, not yet. The blonde dropped the towel from her hair and crossed the room to stand in front of the brunette, who refused to look up at her. One look at her and she'd definitely lose it.

"Hey baby, wasn't expecting you this early." Quinn leaned down to drop a kiss against the top of her head, nuzzling her hair that smelled of honey and strawberry, her favorite scents in the world. "Is everything alright?"

"What was all that PDA with Santana earlier today? Don't you know she wants to charm you in her bed? I bet she can't wait to score your V card." Rachel stood abruptly up and started pacing around the bedroom, under the amused scrutiny of her girlfriend. "She just wants in your pants, how do you think I feel about that?"

"First of all, Santana is a flirt and two I would never do that to you. We are together, remember? If there's someone I will lose my V card to, that's you Rach." The blonde walked behind her girlfriend, her arms slipping around her waist to pull her back against her own front and nuzzle into her neck. "I love you and only you."

"She is gorgeous and popular and experienced, she is every guy's dream." The brunette turned around in the warm embrace, burying her head into the crook of her girlfriend's neck who smiled and dropped a kiss against her pulsating temple.

"Not mine. I already have a perfect girl right here." The player tilted her chin up to join their lips in a soft kiss, their arms tightening their grip around each other's frames as they kept on exchanging sweet kisses by the blonde's bed. "My folks are out till tomorrow evening, when are you due home?" She trailed her lips down the girl's neck, finding the weak spot below her pulse point that always made the other girl shiver and whimper softly.

"Sunday night, they are away for the weekend and sent me here." Rachel clung to the back of her girlfriend's shirt, her own knees almost giving in as she felt teeth scrape along the column of her throat knowing it was going to be a long and pleasuring night. "Out of these clothes, now."

"I love when you are so bossy." Quinn chuckled backing them toward her own king size bed, her shirt found its way on the floor followed by her boxers that finally let her cock free from any restriction; she was pushed back onto the mattress, her eyes darkening with lust and want as her appendage grew harder, definitely enjoying the sight of Rachel peeling her clothes off till she stood naked in front of her girlfriend. "Gorgeous and sexy, told you so."

"Such a sweet talker, Miss Fabray." The brunette closed the distance between them, raising herself on her knees she circled her girlfriend's head with her arms as she lowered herself against the hardness the blonde was clearly showing, making her feel very proud of her own body. "Mmhh baby, you are so hard." They hadn't indulged in the real act yet, but still they had found other ways to pleasure themselves without having sex in the very traditional way.

"That's because of you baby, I've been wanting to get you alone for the whole week." The blonde trailed her tongue along the girl's collarbone, her own palms slowly descending down her back to cup the girl's firm buttocks and grind her fully on her dick. She loved feeling the girl's wetness coat the length of her cock, feeling the juices lubricate every inch of her appendage till reaching its base and slowly continuing their journeys on her sensitive flesh. "I can't believe I have you all to myself for the next 24 hours." She purred softly, the tip of her tongue was sliding down between her full breasts already imagining the taste of those nipples in her mouth.

"Me too baby, god Quinn." The smaller girl swung her legs behind the girl's back, effectively sitting in the blonde's lap as she locked her ankles on the bed, making the grinding easier and more pleasurable, since she could feel her folds wrap around the thick cock and her clit become painfully hard with each thrust their hips make.

"You are so wet Rach, can't wait to be inside your tight pussy." Quinn shifted her head to the side, her mouth parted to wrap itself around the brunette's right nipple; she loved the girl's breasts, so full and a perfect fit in her own palms, her nipples were slightly darker and rigid whenever her girlfriend's arousal started showing. How much she enjoyed whenever they were alone, because the brunette walked around in such tight clothes that showed those nubs perfectly, making the blonde drool. "You are so perfect and sexy baby. All mine." The soccer player kept her slow ministration on the girl's nipples, shifting from one breast to another not wanting to seem unfair at all; her hands were still firmly cupping the brunette's asscheeks, kneading the soft flesh as they kept grinding slowly against each other.

"All yours baby, I want you too…" Rachel moaned loudly, her hands slipped between their already sweaty body to fondle the blonde's breasts. Slightly smaller than her owns, she was totally enamored with her girlfriend's body, from her strong shoulders to her breasts and downwards to her washboard abs. God how much she loved grinding her own pussy over them, leaving a wet path on her tense skin before using her tongue to lick her own juices off, knowing how much it turned the soccer player on. "I am so close…"

"Me too, fuck me too." The older girl flipped quickly over, pinning their hands above their heads she resumed the grinding of their lower bodies, this time adding speed and force behind each thrust knowing how much they loved the change of pace in their sexual encounters. "God your clit is so hard baby, I can't wait to paint it white with my cum." Quinn almost kneeled between her lover's legs, using her left arm to lean her weight on she moved her right hand between their bodies to rub the girl's clit expertly. "So close, so fucking close." She moaned against her girlfriend's mouth, exchanging passionate and sloppy kisses as they both got closer to their own edge, together.

"God Quinnnnnn!" Rachel arched her back off the bed, her heels firmly pressed onto the mattress as her pussy spasmed under the double touches; she could feel her juices spill freely from her unclenching hole, before more wetness was sliding between her folds and down her slit, pooling onto the blanket. Looking down between them, she watched her girlfriend's cock spurt out its own release, her white seed landing on her bare and puffy folds and lower curls, making her moan and arch more into her touch.

"Fuckkkkk" Quinn kept rubbing the length of her cock along the girl's drenched folds, feeling the brunette's essence coat the whole member as it twitched to release more cum against the hard clit and around the edges of her unclenching hole. "God Rach…" The blonde felt her cock go limp after the last spurt, before falling on her back beside her panting lover who was still whimpering, feeling their juices slide along her folds down between her own asscheeks.

"You never fail to amaze me." The brunette chuckled breathlessly, rolling on her side she could feel the stickiness between her thighs and it already caused another surge of arousal curse through her body, but they definitely needed some breath before going at it again. "You are so fucking great in bed and we haven't had sex yet." Rachel smirked as she slipped on top of her breathless lover, who could only smirk up at her with a sexy grin. "Such a stud…"

"I do my best to keep the girl happy." Quinn wriggled her eyebrows and grabbed her girlfriend around her waist, slowly sliding her up and down her sweaty abs, feeling the wetness already spreading along her tense muscles. "Ready for round 2?" She didn't even wait for an answer, she just grabbed the girl's hips and lifted her over her hungry mouth, latching her lips around the already hard clit and making the brunette moan loudly in appreciation.

**Thanks for reading...to be continued in ch 2 (if you want me to go on!)**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG guys/girls, I am totally overwhelmed by the amount of comments/alerts/favorites I received! THANKS SO MUCH! I really hope this chapter keeps up with your expectations!

**Thanks again and keep them coming! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**a/n:** Rachel is not Hiram's biological daughter, so there's no really blood relation between her and Quinn. About the drama related to a possible pregnancy, that's an idea...I'll think about it! Thanks for the suggestion ;) (for **'a reading reader'**)

CHAPTER 2

The best part about going to sleep with someone you love, is the moment you wake up with them. When Quinn opened her eyes, she found herself completely overwhelmed by the sight of her girlfriend sprawled on the bed beside her. The brunette had managed to roll over on her stomach, her left arm dangling off the edge of the bed and the other one was draped over her lover's waist, fingers entwined against the girl's marble abs. The blonde could only smile at the sight, Rachel Berry was so controlled and strict about her behaviour when awake but, once asleep, she was a total mess. A hot and adorable mess, though. Her still sleepy eyes fell on the alarm clock on her own nightstand, it was past 11 in the morning and definitely later than her usual wakeup call; but the activities of the previous nights were a good reason for them to sleep in late. If she licked her lips, she could still taste the girl's juices lingering in her mouth and smelling her scent on her own body and all over the sheets. The mere thought of all the orgasms they had brought each other to, the memories of all the moans and the loud curses they had both spoken in the heat of the moment made her body shiver in pleasure, sending jolts straight to her appendage between her legs.

One more glance to the tent under the blanket, she rolled herself on her stomach and quietly slipped on top of her naked girlfriend, who didn't move nor stir in her sleep. The blonde smirked to herself, her arms supported her weight as she hovered her sleeping lover and took in the sight of her bare back and ass, that brushed against the head of the dick in a teasing way. The soccer player couldn't help but find it erotic, even if it was totally unintentional, but the best things about their relationship were the ones they hadn't planned or expected to happen. Like their first kiss or the way they had started getting intimate, going from heated make-out sessions to full grinding with and, then, without clothes. Quinn nudged the girl's long legs slightly apart, making herself comfortable between the space they had left so she could press her breasts against the middle of her tanned back. Her hair was pushed back over the left shoulder, not wanting to miss the sight of her girlfriend's skin as she placed feather like kisses along her right shoulder blade, right under the small tattoo they had gotten together. When she parted her lips to trail her tongue down the girl's skin, she finally reacquainted herself with the taste of her lover, sweat and her body wash were a perfect mix that never failed to turn Quinn on. They had been together for the past years, but the blonde still couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky. It was like living a dream. A dream she'd never want to wake up from. She didn't know what she'd do if something ever happened to tear them apart, probably she'd fight her way back to Rachel. She was dead set on not wanting to let the brunette go and she knew the feeling was definitely mutual. Her mind set back on the task at hand: her fingers trailed along the brunette's ribcage, before landing on her hips where she held onto her hipbones as her mouth moved upwards. She knew it wouldn't take much before Rachel woke up, she wasn't one to sleep in late so she must have been exhausted. That thought made Quinn grin wider, the head of her rigid cock slowly parting the girl's asscheeks, creating a sweet friction that made her moan silently against the tanned skin. She tilted her head to the side and parted her lips, her perfect pearly white teeth coming to play as she used them to scrape the skin below Rachel's ear, knowing how much it drove the girl crazy, when she was awake.

"Baby, wake up…" Quinn ran the tip of her tongue along the girl's shell, slowly blowing warm air against the wet path she had left behind; her dick was throbbing hard between her legs, wanting nothing more than slip between the asleep girl's legs and find the source of her heat. She could already imagine the tightness of that hole surrounding her meat, her cock would be swallowed down by the girl's pussy so slowly it'd be almost painful. But so worth it. They both were still virgins, but it didn't mean she had no idea what it meant having sex with a virgin girl. Her best friends, Noah Puckerman, was a womanizer and had scored so as many V Cards as the trophies Rachel had in her own room. They were bros, so the guy had shared every dirty detail about sex, making sure to give her head up about protection and the stuff that would make girls swoon. But she didn't need those, she had no intentions to play with Rachel and then discard her the morning after they had sex. Yet, she found herself fantasizing so much about the moment they would finally have sex, the whole thing, not just heavy petting and rubbing their genitalia together. She loved feeling the brunette's pussy grind down on her cock, but she wanted to be completely submerged in that heat and fully explore every inch of her inner walls, till they both couldn't take any more.

"Someone is already up huh?" Rachel's husky and sleepy voice was like liquid sex to the blonde's ears, her arms gave up on her so she fully lied down against the girl's back, who arched back into her to grind her butt against the base of her dick as its tip brushed against her clit from behind. "So it wasn't just a dream, you are really here."

"I am here baby and I want you so badly." Quinn slipped her arms between the diva's body and the mattress, her fingers facing upwards as they cupped her breasts from behind, expertly rolling her stiff nipples in a slow and hard way. "Tell me about your dream." The blonde wrapped her lips around her earlobe, gently tugging at it as their bodies melded perfectly against the worn out mattress, witness of so many encounters between the two secret lovers. Her long cock slid smoothly between her girlfriend's asscheeks, wondering for a moment what Rachel would say if she asked to stick it inside her other hole. Would it be equally tight and hot? Would it be enough to satisfy her thirst for the girl's pussy? Probably it would add fuel on the fire, making her want to do both for multiple times.

"We were just in bed baby, kissing hard but slowly as you lied on top of me between my spread legs." Rachel moaned softly, her pussy was already drenched from the dream but finding Quinn rubbing herself against her while asleep got her even wetter. She could feel the blanket dampen under her core, right where she was grinding her own hips and the front of her clit while the other side was being bumped by her girlfriend's cock. Instinctively, she spread her legs wider, her hands pressed down into the mattress as she lifted her upper body off the bed to arch up into Quinn's body, who was palming her breasts with more vigor thanks to the better access she had to them. Closing eyes, Rachel threw her head back to rest its back against her girlfriend's shoulder, her hips rolling in a faster and more forceful way needing to feel the friction of Quinn's wet bedspread against her aching clit and folds. "God baby…"

"You feel so good baby, so good it fucking hurts." Quinn slipped her left arm between them, planting her palm firmly onto the mattress to keep them off the bed as her own hips followed the quickened pace of the brunette's hips. Thanks to the better angle they were on, she could slide the whole length of her cock between Rachel's pussy folds, feeling her hard nub grind hungrily onto her length. "Keep doing that baby, rub your clit on my cock." Her nose nuzzled the skin below the diva's jaw, slowly exhaling her erratic breath against the sweaty skin and making goosebumps appear all over their frames; the coldness of her breath and the heat of their bodies was making it so hard not to rub on each other furiously, with the sole purpose to release. But it wasn't how it worked between them. It was passionate, yes. Sometimes rushed by a tight schedule or the thrill of being caught, but whenever they could take their time they didn't go to a fast semi-fuck. It was still an act between two lovers who had feelings for each other.

"I am so close Quinn…" Rachel slipped one of her arms around the back of her head, circling and bringing her face closer as she leaned her weight on her other outstretched arm; she fully trusted Quinn to keep them in place without collapsing on the bed, breaking their intense moment. "God baby, Quinnnnn!" With few more thrusts of their hips, the silky fabric of the blanket against her upper folds and her girlfriend's rigid cock were enough to throw her into another shattering orgasm. Her eyes fluttered closed, her teeth sunk into her own bottom lip as she let out a strangled cry, feeling her hole clenching and unclenching around the length of the throbbing member, releasing a stream of her juices that coated the blonde's flesh.

"Rachelllll…" The blonde moaned breathlessly in her ear, her abs ached from the steady thrusting motion she had been doing for the whole time; her arm quivered lightly, but still supported both of their weights as they trashed against one another in the middle of the bed, her lower body slammed up into the brunette's backside as her cock finally released her own spurt of cum, feeling it mix with her lover's juices and land on the sheets beneath them. "Fuck fuck fuck!" She groaned with each gush her dick released, feeling it soften as they both came against each other, their essences coating their lower bodies and staining the bedspread, that probably she would have to throw into the trash.

"I love you so much…" Rachel collapsed face first into the pillow where she had slept, she felt too tired to keep on hovering the bed and when she felt a familiar weight against her back, she knew she wasn't the only one exhausted. She reached down to clasp the girl's left hand, pressing soft kisses on her knuckles as Quinn settled against her back, sighing happily into her ear.

"I love you too Rach." Quinn smiled nuzzling herself into the girl's shoulder, her other arm curled around the girl's waist stroking the skin above her belly button, knowing it was one of the weakest spots on the girl's body and whenever she touched it, the diva always calmed at the instant. Scooting upwards, she rested her face against the pillow to face her lover who smiled tiredly at her, they were totally worn out but so relieved to have some time for each other. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on the girl's awaiting mouth before resting their foreheads together, as they succumbed to another deserved nap.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

They had woken up from their nap needing to fill their own tummies, since they had spent most of the day together laying in bed between sleeping and being engaged in other kind of activities, that required 'eating' just not proper food. They had both decided to take separate showers or they would have never made it downstairs, wearing minimal clothes preferring, instead, to skip back to the bedroom without clothes being needed. After sharing a quick and simple lunch that consisted of bacon burger for Quinn and vegan one for Rachel, they had both agreed to watch a movie and try to keep things unrated for the rest of the night, since the blonde's parents would have been back at any moment.

"Quinn…" Rachel whimpered when the blonde's mouth started trailing up and down her exposed neck, they were laying down on the big couch wrapped in a tight and warm blanket, that left their arms and heads out. Otherwise, they were totally hiding under it. "Watch the movie."

"You shouldn't have gone for the shortest shorts nor used that lotion I love so much, then." The blonde chuckled as her right hand moved under the hem of the girl's t-shirt, she trailed her fore and middle finger along the grooves of her defined abs making her scoot closer to her lover.

"You gave me those and as far as it concerns the lotion, you bought it for me." The brunette was finding it really hard to concentrate on the movie, not even remembering what they had agreed to watch in the first place. There was some dark hero jumping from building to another, fighting crime and whatsoever. She had tried to pretend to care for her girlfriend's passion for comics, but since the soccer player wasn't interested at all, there was no point in trying herself.

"It smells deliciously on your skin and bet it tastes so good too." The older girl slid her hand down under the hem of her shorts, happy to find no other barriers between her and the girl's warm skin; her fingers slowly ran through her short curls till her palm ended its journey between her legs, fully cupping her heat. "Already wet baby?" She husked into her ear, knowing her kisses all over her neck and her subtle touches had already worked her girlfriend up, proof was the wetness coating her hand.

"You do this to me and your friend is poking me too." Rachel threw a look over her shoulder, her own smile turned into a smirk since she had the same effect on her girlfriend, whose cock was visibly hardening after being pressed against her own backside for the whole time they lied there. "What about your movie?" She moaned lightly when the blonde's thumb swiped over her clit, gently rubbing it in circles as her other fingers were stilled against her folds.

"Keep on watching it." Quinn leaned forward to sink her teeth into the brunette's bottom lip, distracting her briefly as she lowered her shorts around her knees and cupped her pussy fully, without any restriction to the movements she was very intentioned to make. She used her hand and other arm to tug the petite girl against her front, needing to feel her pressed up into her front as she took care of the ache she had created between her lover's legs.

"God Quinn…" The brunette could only circle her girlfriend's head with her arm, pulling her against her lips as she exhaled deep breaths, her own hips started thrusting forward to grind into those fingers that were massaging her folds slowly. Digits slid deliciously slow between her legs, parting and disclosing her folds to expose her throbbing clit to the third finger, the blonde's thumb that was pressing more firmly against it. Her girlfriend's tongue was slowly tracing her bottom lip, dipping into the small valley in the middle only to tug it forward and wrap her own teeth around its edges. Quinn kept on sucking on her bottom lip as if her life depended on it, her wrist moving from side to side to scissor her fingers around Rachel's nub, lifting her thumb from its task only to bring it back down even harder, effectively pushing on it like a button.

"Baby you are so drenched…" The soccer player slid her fingers along the length of her wet slit, using her palm to press down onto her hardened nub as she dipped her fingertips inside her widened hole tracing its edges from the inside to feel the juices coat her fingertips. "Fucking timing…" She muttered to herself when she heard the distinct sound of a car stopping in the driveway, stealing a glance to the clock above the TV she realized it was already past 7 in the evening, her parents had just gotten back home.

"Quinn pull back…" Rachel was visibly panicking and frustrated at the same time, she really didn't want to be found in a compromising position with her cousin, yet she couldn't help but feeling slightly turned on by the idea of possibly being caught in the act.

"Pretend to sleep, I'll take care of it." Quinn smirked pecking her lips one more time before wrapping the blanket tightly around them; she made sure they were totally tucked in before resuming her movements between her girlfriend's legs, she couldn't miss the chance of making her come, even if it meant doing it while her parents were right there.

"Quinn! Rachel!" Russell Fabray dropped the suitcase by the front door and walked into the living room, following the source of the noise coming from the TV; he could only smile when his eyes landed on his daughter and niece, snuggled onto the couch watching a movie together. He had always hoped they'd bond, since they were both only children, they could at least try and find some company in each other like he did with Hiram.

"Hey dad, Rach fell asleep…" Quinn whispered softly, her smile was definitely too big to only express her happiness about their parents being back, mostly it was related to what was happening under the blanket and between her girlfriend's long legs. Her fingers had teasingly dipped inside her pussy hole, coating them inch by inch before fully thrusting into her heat, earning a low whimper from the brunette, who still pretended to be asleep.

"So I can see kiddo, me and your mom are going to head to bed. Order a pizza and enjoy the rest of your night, see you in the morning." He smiled at her before pressing a soft kiss on the top of their heads, totally unaware of the steady movements of his daughter's fingers inside the other girl, who was praying that sweet torture would come to an end soon.

"Get some rest dad." The blonde sent a smile to her own mother who was standing in the doorway, she watched both of her parents disappear upstairs and lock their own bedroom door; once she was sure they were locked upstairs, she started nibbling on her girlfriend's earlobe, her fingers finally upping the pace as they thrusted deeply inside the girl's tight pussy. "Fuck that was hot baby, fucking you with them around."

"Fuck baby, what if they had caught us?" Rachel finally opened her eyes, it took her a moment to turn around in the girl's arms and push her flat on her back so she could straddle her hips and ride the fingers inside of her. "You were so fucking careless, Quinn." She moaned louder, her hands quickly worked under the hem of her lover's shirt, digging her nails into her firm abs she started bouncing herself on those slender fingers, meeting each pump with a thrust of her own hips.

"Didn't hear you complain or stop me, though." Quinn raised one of her perfect eyebrows, her own mouth running dry at the sight of her lover riding her fingers with such passion and hardness; her palm was slapping hard against the girl's hard nub, fingers moving so deeply that she could feel her tight hole stretching with each thrust. God if she was tight. She felt her own cock twitch inside her boxers, so she lowered the hem enough to set it free from its confines and started pumping it steadily, in time with her fingers' thrusts.

"Quinn…fuck baby…" Reaching behind herself, the brunette started massaging the girl's balls with her sweaty hand, making it easier to rub the heavy testicles as the blonde kept pumping herself with her left hand and fuck her pussy with her right one. They moved in synch against the leather couch, the heat had definitely increased under the blanket but they couldn't risk it to take it off and make the act even more obvious. "I am so close baby…"

"Me too baby…fuck few more…" The soccer player wrapped her whole fist around the base of her cock, moving it quickly up and down its length as she slammed a third finger inside her lover's pussy, pressing hard onto the spongy spot she always found whenever she curled her fingertips. She could feel Rachel's walls twitch and clench around her digits, so tight that it could trap her fingers inside. Her own cock was throbbing so hard, full of her own release and eager to finally release, but she had to wait for the brunette. She always waited for them to come together. With one more hard pump, the brunette crashed their lips in a heart shattering kiss, her pussy spasming around her girlfriend's fingers that found themselves suddenly coated in a warmer and stickier fluid. It was all Quinn needed to let herself go over the edge, her thumb swiped over the tip of her cock before cupping it in her palm, feeling her own juices spill out with hard gushes that coated her other fingers and landed on the blanket.

"God baby." Rachel pulled back from the kiss only to wrap her own hand around her girlfriend's spasming cock, she felt her seed wrap her fingertips in a hot embrace as her own core empties on the blonde's slender fingers. It was hot. It was sticky. It was a mess of juices and sweat under the blanket. They didn't care. When the brunette collapsed on top of her girlfriend, she didn't care about anything else except being wrapped in her strong arms.

"That was hot, so hot…"Quinn slowly withdrew her fingers from the source of her lover's heat, both of her hands landed on the girl's asscheeks, massaging them slowly as she settled Rachel between her legs, resting her now flaccid cock between her thighs.

"But it won't happen again, I won't risk us being caught because it turns you on." The brunette's tone was so serious, she really didn't want to lose the woman she loved because they were being careless. Shaking her head she leaned up to place a soft kiss on her lover's lips, needing to feel her. "Promise me we'll be careful…"

"We will, it won't happen again baby." The blonde nodded softly and dropped another kiss on her lover's lips, she tucked them both under the blanket and held onto her, as they settled on watching the end of the movie even if totally absorbed in their own thoughts.

(to be continued...)

**THANK YOU! Keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making you wait...here another update, hopefully it will be as good as the other two. Thanks for your reviews and alerts!**

**Keep reviewing! Thank you. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

The blonde captain had to stay behind after practice, Coach Beiste had wanted to discuss some new strategies for the match at the end of the next week and wanted her opinion about it; Quinn couldn't be prouder to be the captain of such a wonderful team, they had all bonded and protected each other in and out of the school ground, making them not only her teammates but her own friends and family as well. When she emerged from the long hot shower, she had her robe wrapped loosely around her and she didn't have to worry about any of her friends being around, since they had all gone home already.

"Damn, that training does wonder to you Q." Santana smirked at her friend, startling her and making her fumble with the belt of her robe, fastening it tightly around her waist to cover her appendage. "Your abs look almost as good as Brittany's, wouldn't mind giving them a test drive."

"What do you need San?" Quinn rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her fresh clothes from her own locker, turning her back to her best friend she kept on searching for her clothes and failed to notice the Latina getting closer. Too close for her own liking.

"C'mon Q, what's better than making someone jealous with their best friend?" The Head cheerio slipped her tanned arms around the girl's waist, her nails scratched along the fabric of her robe and slowly undid the knot, feeling the robe fall open.

"Santana, I told you already that we, as in you and me, are not going to happen." The blonde gulped lightly, of course her friend was an attractive girl but she loved Rachel and didn't want anyone else. Good thing it was easier to keep Mini Q under control around the Head Cheerio than around Rachel, that meant 'he' was definitely agreeing with her about Santana. "Jealousy won't make it any easier with Brittany, do something nice for her. She is not the kind of girl that will give in because of jealousy."

"She is so fucking frustrating, I don't get why she doesn't understand the pressure I am under. She thinks the world will be simply accepting of us? What about the slushies or the dirty remarks? I don't want anyone to address to her in a lewd way, let alone hurt her because of our relationship." The Latina sighed and dropped her forehead against her shoulder, her hands falling limply at her sides stopping any other advance on the blonde player.

Quinn wrapped the belt around her waist, closing her robe safely before turning around to wrap her arms around her saddened friend, who was sighing deeply against the crook of her neck. "I told you, I will always support you and if anyone dares to say something, me and Puck will deal with that."

"Thanks Q, I really need to get a grip and grow some balls. No offense." Santana chuckled and pecked her friend's cheek softly, she held onto her a little longer before skipping out of the locker room to figure out her next steps with the blonde dancer. The soccer player shook her head at her friend's feelings denial before dropping her robe to throw her underwear and t-shirt on, skipping on the bra since she was due home soon.

"What was she doing here?" Rachel's angry voice snapped the blonde out of her thoughts, she had always found her jealousy so hot that her boxers had just gotten tight; the brunette locked the door and walked up to her girlfriend who still faced the row of lockers. "Are you going to answer anytime soon?"

"Baby, she needed some advice concerning Brittany." Quinn turned around when she felt hands grip her sides, slipping under the hem of her t-shirt to rub her sharpened hipbones that she loved to pepper with kisses whenever they were intimate.

"You were practically naked, didn't she try anything?" The brunette pinned her girlfriend against the metal locker, her eyes moved downcast to stare at the tent in the girl's boxers. "Did she get you hard Quinnie?" Leaning in she brushed her lips along her strong jawline, her right palm slowly slid along the hem of her boxers and moved underneath the waistband, cupping the base of her dick with her palm.

"No…god no Rach, only you." The blonde dropped her head back against the locker, her hands moved on their own accord and stopped on the girl's butt, squeezing her cheeks through the fabric of her simple lace panties and pressing their hips together, to find some sort of relief on her own. "As soon as you talked, I got the hard on."

"Why should I believe you? As much as I know, you might have fucked her before I came into the room." The diva raised herself on her tiptoes, leaning more against her flustered girlfriend who could only close her eyes and grind her stiff member on the girl's palm. "Did I need to remind you who you belong to, Quinnie?"

"Mmhh yes baby…I am yours, show me." Quinn moaned softly into the empty room, her boxers were hastily shove down her legs and the girl's upper body left hers only to slide down so the brunette kneeled in front of her hard and wet cock. Her eyes shot open, she couldn't miss the sight of Rachel sucking her off and, as much as she didn't press for blow jobs like the other guys did, she loved whenever the girl's mouth was wrapped around her shaft.

"You are mine Quinn, this belongs to me." Rachel used both of her hands to pump the girl's cock, watching it getting even harder and licking the pre-cum that was slowly spurting out of its bulbous head; her lips twitched in a smirk and her panties grew incredibly damp, the mere sight of that hard cock made her want to rip her own underwear off and shove it deep inside her wet pussy. But their first time couldn't happen in a locker room, it was too degrading and cliché for the soccer player. Sex in a locker room, after a big game.

Rachel parted her lips slightly, blowing cold air on the white liquid slipping out of her lover's hole and coating her shaft slowly, her palms turned upwards to play with the blonde's testicles as she finally wrapped her own lips around the tip of Quinn's cock, sucking on it. Her head was slowly bobbing from side to side, firmly wrapping the shaft in a tight grip as her tongue slapped on its head, twirling and swirling around it like an ice-cream. The blonde player could only tangle her hands into her chocolate locks, tugging her closer as she pushed more of her dick inside her wonderful mouth, she could feel the girl's teeth graze each side of her meat and her tongue lathering her with her hot saliva like a second skin.

"Oh fuck Rachel…" She canted her hips forward, the tip of her cock hitting the back of the girl's throat with hard thrusts that would have made any other girl gag, but not Rachel. She was definitely grateful of that, it meant long and harder blowjobs, without worrying about suffocating her petite girlfriend. Her hazelnut eyes had visibly darkened, how couldn't she be totally overwhelmed by lust and desire for the future Broadway diva when she was sucking on her cock as if her life depended on it? The brunette kept moving her mouth up and down the blonde's shaft, using her muscles to wrap it in a tight grip that squeezed the meat with each movement of her head; her hands were once again wrapped around the girl's base, pumping it with her small fists and feeling the pre-cum increase on her tongue.

She knew Quinn was close, she wanted to pull out for a second but then, she changed her mind about it. The feeling of the girl's hot semen run down her throat, filling her mouth and lingering in there for the following hours were a great foreplay for the next activities they'd be engaged into. Her fingers moved expertly back to her full balls, squeezing and dangling them as she felt the familiar throbbing against her wet tongue; with one last pump, the blonde was thrusting all of her cock inside her oral cavity to release her hot load down the back of her throat. Her ass slapped against the metal locker each time she thrusted her groin back and forth, emptying her load inside her lover's mouth who released her now flaccid cock with a loud popping sound.

"Glad you saw my point, no one can make you cum like I do." Rachel licked her wet lips, a single white river ran down the left angle of her mouth, but she cleaned it up before it stained the front of her argyle sweater. She raised herself from the kneeling position and pressed a soft lingering kiss on the girl's panting mouth, sharing the taste of her seed with her. "You taste good baby."

"I can't wait to take you home and eat your pussy out." Quinn moaned at the thought of burying her head between her girlfriend's legs, her lips wrapped around the hard nub and her tongue sliding all over her puffy folds, licking her essence off.

"Might have to wait, I have other plans for the two of us. We have our houses free, parents are away for their romantic weekend cruise, remember?" The brunette straightened her clothes and sat on the bench, her legs spread wide to show how wet she had grown while performing oral stimulation on her girlfriend.

"So we are finally doing it?" Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off the translucent panties in front of her, she couldn't believe how dripping Rachel had gotten while giving her an amazing blow job; she could almost feel the girl's juices trickle down the length of her cock till they reached her balls. "I can't wait to be inside of you…"

"Then hurry up, the sooner we get out of here the more time we have to finally fuck." The diva smirked up at her lover, she found it amusing how quickly she could get her girlfriend hard once again and the mere thought of having that hard member shoved inside her, made her almost come on the spot. Hearing those promising words, Quinn got dressed in less than a blink of an eye before dragging her cousin out to their car.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When the two girls stumbled inside the blonde's mansion, they looked around to see if any of their parents were there but they had already left for their weekend trip, proves were the missing cars into the driveway and, mostly, the small paper left on the kitchen island along with bills to cover for their food and eventual shopping.

"I don't think we'll be leaving the house anytime soon." Rachel sneaked her arms around her girlfriend's waist, her fingers undid the button of her jeans and slowly lowered the zip down. "Race you to your room!" With one tug at the blonde's balls, she unwrapped her arms from around her and took off toward the bedroom upstairs, with a horny and amused Quinn right on her tow. The soccer player closed any distance between them as soon as they walked through the threshold, the door was soon slammed and locked to make it sure they were not caught by anyone.

"Got you." Quinn pinned the girl's smaller hands against the wooden surface, their bodies pressing together as their pupils had definitely widened in anticipation of what was going to happen within the next few hours. The taller girl leaned down to bury her face in the crook of the girl's neck, her mouth finding her strong beating pulse to suck on as her hands slowly descended down the diva's front, massaging her full breasts through the shirt she was wearing. Her palms cupped each of her cups, feeling the nipples harden against her touch and her own dick pushed to be set free, out of her tight unopened jeans.

"Bed, baby…take me to your bed." Rachel moaned in her lover's ear, her own fingers traced down the girl's spine to land on her jeans clad asscheeks, she tugged them down the player's legs and canted her own hips forward to grind herself against the tip of her stiff member. "Mmhh baby…" She raised herself on her tiptoes and felt the cock slide through her parted legs, hitting her hardened clit through her drenched panties as she tried to give them both some sort of release.

"You are such a cockslut baby, already humping my cock." The blonde pulled back from her lover, enough to send her a devious smirk as she backed toward her own big bed, dropping her clothes on the floor with each step she took. She beckoned her girlfriend closer before sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand moved to her erect dick as she started to pump it slowly. Up and down, massaging each inch of her shaft with her sweaty palm as her eyes were fixed on Rachel, who was undressing herself and biting down on her lip, clearly turned on by the sight. "Come here baby…" She whispered huskily and held her free hand out for the brunette to take, as soon as their fingers laced she tugged her closer so she was straddling her legs, the tip of her cock brushing against her short curls.

"Condoms are in the nightstand?" Rachel ran one of her hands through the blonde's short hair, massaging her scalp slowly as she slowly raised herself on her knees, rubbing herself against the tip of her lover's hard cock. Her clit twitched at the feeling of its length slide through her wet folds, she could feel the pre-cum mix with her own juices and she'd love to feel it slide inside her like that. Raw and throbbing, skin against skin as they made love for the first time.

"Right where we left them after we bought them baby" Quinn whimpered and moved her hands to the girl's firm asscheeks, her eyes roamed all over her girlfriend's sexy body before stopping on their lower bodies. It was so hot that she could feel herself get closer without even starting the real act. Her head moved forward to bury itself between the brunette's slightly bouncing breasts, her tongue sliding between the two globes licking the sweat off her tanned skin as the other girl ripped the small package open and rolled the condom on her cock. "You are totally sure, Rachel?" The blonde cupped the girl's face in her palms and stared up in her chocolate orbs, she needed to be sure they were both in this. She was willing to wait as long as they'd do that together, it didn't matter when but only who she was doing it with. Rachel.

"I've never been more sure Quinn, just be gentle." Rachel kissed each palm softly and lowered them both onto the mattress, the feeling of their naked bodies touch so intimately never ceased to make them both shiver in pleasure and happiness. They fit like pieces of a jigsaw, even if what they were doing could have been wrong for so many people they didn't care. It felt right to be with each other, nothing or no one was going to take that away from them.

"I'll go slow baby, I don't want to hurt you." The blonde rolled them over so she hovered the naked diva, lifting them off the bed only to slip under the quilt that was draped low around their waists, leaving both of their upper bodies and feet out. Quinn adjusted herself on top of her girlfriend, her elbows placed each side of the girl's head minding not to trap her hair under them, not wanting to add more pain to the whole experience.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel slid her arms around the taller girl's neck, effectively pulling down on her so their mouths could finally clash together in a heated and demanding kiss. Their lips fused, scraping and moving on their own accord at a fast pace as their breasts were tightly pressed together. Nipples against nipples, rolling and hardening with each kiss they shared in the lazy afternoon. Quinn used her left arm to lean her weight on, hovering the petite girl underneath and not wanting to crush her with her heavier frame; her right hand moved slowly between the girl's spread legs, nudging them further apart as she settled between them.

Her fingers dipped into the brunette's moist center, sliding quickly along her folds to gather some of her precious essence to lubricate her own shaft; her wet digits wrapped around the condom covered dick, pumping herself with a smoother motion before she grabbed its tip and rubbed it under the girl's clit. "You are so wet baby…" The blonde tilted her head to the side, slowly scraping her way down the girl's strong jawline as she directed her cock at the brunette's entrance; her hand moved back to rest at the other side of Rachel's head, holding herself up with both of her hands.

"Look at me Quinn…" Rachel grabbed her face with both hands, their eyes locked in a soft contest as their lips parted, exchanging panting breath even if they hadn't started yet. They were already sweaty and breathless. The anticipation had affected them strongly and the best had yet to come. With an imperceptible nod, the brunette let her girlfriend know it was okay for her move further, slipping inside the source of her heat. Quinn kept her eyes locked on her girlfriend's, her hips slowly canted forward slipping her cock inside her tight channel inch by inch; she could feel the girl's walls clamp around her member, making it so hard not to thrust in and out with a fast pace, pushing herself inside to fully fill her lover. She stopped, though. The brunette was biting down on her lip, her own petite hands were wrapped so tightly around the bedspread that she wondered when she'd rip it off, shredding it in pieces.

"Want me to pull out baby?" Quinn was worried, she didn't want to hurt her girlfriend no matter how good it felt to be inside her pussy. She could fight her own urges, the brunette's needs always came first to her. Her lower body was still, her cock was barely three inch inside of her and yet she was in great pain. She wondered how she'd make it through, when she slipped the remaining 6 inches inside. Leaning forward to take her bottom lip in her own mouth, she gently sucked on the blood pouring from the small wound as she went to move back, to fully pull out.

"No don't baby, I'm fine. Go ahead now.." The diva looked up in her worried hazel eyes, her fingers moved from the bedspread to her golden mane, tugging at it to press their lips together for another sweet kiss. Her legs fell open, her toes brushed along the blonde's calves feeling the muscles tense due to the position they were both in; her hands cupped the player's face, foreheads pressed together as she lifted her own hips, feeling the hard member slip almost all the way inside. "Mmhh…"

"You feel so good baby…" The blonde whispered against her lips, she lowered her own hips and fully slipped every inch of her shaft inside her lover's pussy, she could feel the barrier between herself and the inner depths of her lover's channel and without wasting another second, she pushed forward effectively breaking it. Rachel's grimaced in pain, tears filled her chocolate orbs as she clung to her lover for dear life, her own hips raising and moving to find a way to overcome the pain between her legs. "Relax baby, it's over." Quinn cradled her head with her own forearms, her lips brushed along her closed eyes as she started canting her hips back and forth, her cock sliding in and out of her girlfriend's hole that was loosening around her. "It will be okay baby…"

"Keep moving Quinn, slowly…" Rachel nodded against her lover's shoulder, her lips parting to moan softly in her ear as pleasure was taking over the pain; her own feet slid upwards to press down onto the mattress as she leveraged herself to raise her hips, meeting her girlfriend's thrusts with her own lower body. Her hands slid down the blonde's tensed back, grabbing onto her asscheeks she held onto them as she felt the hard shaft fill her so deliciously. She could feel Quinn everywhere. Against her. Above her. Inside her. It was so good that she had already forgotten about the pain in the beginning. Quinn was panting hard into her ear, her abs tensing and aching from the steady rhythm she had set. Her cock was sliding easily all the way in and out of her girlfriend's channel, her balls slapped slowly against her drenched pussy folds when she was all the way in.

"God Rachel…" The player moaned, her arms slid under the girl's shoulders to hold onto, her own sweaty body pressed down against her girlfriend's; her hips were lowered against her smaller ones, trapping her down into the mattress as she started upping the pace of her thrusts. Her cock went from sliding to slam inside the brunette's heat, the whole length filling the girl up as their breasts bounced and slid together, in a sweaty mess.

"That's it baby, I am so close." Rachel wrapped her legs around the girl's hips, trapping her down between her thighs as she felt her hard cock shortly thrust inside her pussy, her tip pressing down on her spongy spot that made her eyes roll into the back of her head and arch into her girlfriend. "Fuck baby, Quinnnnnn" With the last few thrusts, she felt her walls clamp down around the length of her girlfriend's cock before creaming it with her own juices that run freely between them. The blonde player grunted into her ear and finally let herself go, exploding hard into the condom as she kept thrusting in and out of her girlfriend's pussy, riding their shared orgasm together.

"Rach…" She whispered breathlessly as she slowed down her thrusts, her cock turning flaccid inside her lover's pussy before she slowly withdrew it, feeling the girl's cum spill out from her hole and pool on the blanket beneath them. "Fuck." Quinn dropped herself onto her own back, she slipped the condom off her dick and threw it in the trashcan before gathering her girlfriend in her strong arms.

"It was so good baby…" Rachel nuzzled her sweaty neck slowly, her own hand placed against the blonde's tensed and glistening abs, feeling them relax under her soothing touch. "You were so hot and amazing." Leaning up she placed a soft kiss below the girl's jaw, smiling to herself as the girl let out a soft whimper. The jaw was a soft spot for her lover.

"Glad you enjoyed it baby, even if I hate that it hurt for you." The blonde lifted her chin to place a soft apologetic kiss on her full lips, it started a simple brush of their mouths but didn't take much for it to escalate in a deeper and passionate lip lock. "Again baby?" The player whispered and smirked when the brunette threw her leg over her waist, straddling her abs before reaching into the nightstand for another condom.

"This time, I get to be on top." Rachel smirked and ripped the package open with her teeth before pulling her girlfriend up in another heated kiss, a promise of several more to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thank you so much for your reviews and alers..enjoy another chapter!**

CHAPTER 4

When morning took over the steamy night the two girls shared, the petite brunette was aware of two things: the lack of her girlfriend by her side, but the mattress was still warm so it meant the blonde hadn't been gone for long; secondly, the light soreness in her body, not only her muscles of her limbs but also between her legs, suddenly reminding her of what the two lovers had done in the unmade bed. She didn't bother to open her eyes, the sound of a sunny morning could be heard from the opened window; so, she just rolled over, her arms curling around the pillow where Quinn had lied and her nose nuzzling its soft material, inhaling the deep scent of her lover all over the pillowcase. Her smile widened as she burrowed herself further into cushion, the sound of footsteps coming upstairs was barely audible but her senses were still heightened after such a love battle. She opened her left eye, only to get a glimpse of Quinn's form shutting the door closed and carrying a tray with their breakfast toward the nightstand where she gently sat it down onto.

"Wish I could take a picture of you baby, you look like a goddess" The blonde brushed her fingertips along the brunette's temple, her forefinger trailing down the side of her face before silently taking her morning clothes off so she could join her girlfriend in bed. She lowered the blanket past the girl's toned calves, her mouth was slowly working her way up Rachel's bodies, dropping feather like kisses on every inch of her tanned skin.

The diva still pretended to be asleep, fighting the urge to adjust under her lover's sweet ministrations so she could let the blonde do all the job, waking her up in her favorite way; when those perfect lips reached the juncture of her neck, she couldn't help but exhale a deep breath as her earlobe was slowly sucked on. "Mmhh morning…" She rasped out, her voice was still low and husky from the lack of sleep but they had all the weekend to charge their batteries, before going at it few more times.

"Morning gorgeous" Quinn tilted her head to the side, the tip of her nose slowly pressed against the girl's cheek nuzzling her soft skin; her fingers trailed along the brunette's sides, slipping between her body and the mattress to wrap her arms around her torso as she laid herself down, molded in the other girl's back.

"I smell breakfast, could you be more perfect baby?" Rachel arched her back into her lover, her forearms slipping under the pillow she had been nuzzling until then; she could feel the girl's semi hardened member slip between her slightly spread thighs, deliciously pressing against her still sensitive core. The blonde player couldn't help but whimper, her palms slid upwards brushing along her girlfriend's breasts only to reach under the pillow to hold onto her hands, mimicking her stance.

"After last night, I couldn't help but wanting to do something nice for my girl." The taller girl pressed a gentle kiss under her jaw, her eyes shifted toward the tray beside them and spotted the strawberries cup, waiting for them. Her left arm raised enough to grab the silver cup, sitting it down beside them before reaching for a strawberry and moving it toward her girlfriend's slightly parted mouth. "Here, take one."

"I love strawberries, first in the morning." Rachel turned her head toward her lover's face, her lips parted even more to expose her pearly white teeth; her mouth curled in a sexy smirk, eyes fixed on Quinn's hazel ones as she bit the tip of the fruit hovering her lips before sucking on the nectar dripping from it. "Almost as good as you taste baby." She knew she was turning her girlfriend on, her cock was fully hard and poking her between her asscheeks, that she slowly tensed around the wet tip. "Thinking of me sucking you off?"

"You make it impossible to resist you…" The blonde growled and trailed her hands down the girl's torso, fully cupping her breasts so she could palm her nipples as her lower body started gyrating back and forth against her girlfriend's one. The length of her cock slowly slid between the brunette's asscheeks, finding some relief in the way they tightened around her meat as she kept grinding against them; her teeth grazed the brunette's tense shoulders, sinking in her tanned skin to leave small love bites with her canines as she fought to the urge to just shove her meat inside the girl's heat, without wasting any other precious time.

"Who said you have to resist me?" Rachel moaned softly, the girl's pre-cum was slowly coating her inner asscheeks and sliding lower into her puckered hole, sending pleasure jolts to her pussy that started dripping on the blonde's exploited sheets. Her hand trembled when she sat the cup back on the tray, breakfast could definitely wait for now. She quickly searched for a condom in the girl's nightstand, her fingers grasped few packages throwing it beside them before opening one with the help of her teeth; her other hand was busy holding onto the mattress, digging nails into it as slender fingers were rubbing her clit with hard movements that were quickly pushing her toward the edge. "Fuck Quinn…"

"I can't have get enough of you Rach, what have you done to me?" Quinn moaned into her ear, her hips quickly moving to meet the petite girl's waist from behind as her cock throbbed for release; their moans got louder as the pace of their movements upped, the blonde's full palm was rubbing her clit with such intensity that the brunette couldn't hold herself back any longer, she slammed her hips down onto the hand and the mattress as her pussy spasmed, her juices running freely from her unclenching hole. "Rachelll!" Her palm pressed down into the girl's folds, coated in her juices as her own cock throbbed with each spurt of seed being released, her member was coated with her own cum as it went flaccid resting between the brunette's wet asscheeks, covered by her release.

She barely acknowledged the position being switched until a weight settled on her thighs, her cock slowly pumped by the brunette's hand as she straddled her waist, looking down at her with hungry eyes; her breath itched in her throat, blood pumping straight into her member as it stood up, glistening and hard. The condom almost felt good, a nice restrain to her urges to push the girl on her fours and fuck her hard for hours; the mere thought was enough to give her the strength to sit up and lift her petite girlfriend up, over her lap.

"God fuck me, Quinn…" Rachel draped her arms around her lover's head, circling it and tugging at her shortened hair as the blonde lined up her condom clad cock with her hole, once she felt the tip against her entrance the soccer player lowered her down on her erection, sliding the whole length deep inside her pussy. "Fuckkkk!"

"I fucked you for hours last night and you are still so tight…" Quinn moaned as she grabbed on the girl's asscheeks, her eyes moved downcast to between them as she tensed her abs, pushing her hips forward to pump her rigid cock inside the girl's tight channel. The feeling of those walls tighten around her member with each thrust felt delicious, her own ass slid back and forth on the wet bedspread making it easier to thrust her meat inside her girlfriend's pussy, not missing a beat. Her fingers scratched Rachel's firm cheeks, lifting her up and down slightly so she could meet her thrusts with her own smaller hips; their breasts bounced together with each hard thrust, nipples grazing and sweat covering their frames like a second skin. She could barely feel the pain from where Rachel was scratching her back with her nails, a memento of their passionate intercourses as she planted her feet onto the mattress, using them to leverage herself as she upped the pace of her thrusts.

"Yes baby, that's it…fuck me hard…" The brunette buried her head into the girl's gold locks, her mouth shaping a 'o' with each slam the girl's cock made inside of her; the inner walls of her pussy met the girl's bulbous head with strong regularity, she didn't know where the blonde player found so much strength to fuck her hard and steadily, with an even tempo that made her question whether she had trained to fuck her properly.

"You like it hard and fast huh? Such a cock slut, baby…" Quinn quickly flipped them back so she was on top, she leaned over her panting girlfriend and threw each of her long legs over shoulders, finding a deeper and better way to thrust her hard cock inside her wet pussy and, at the same time, pressing the base of her dick against the brunette's throbbing clit. Her hands grabbed onto the mattress each side of their heads, her whole body stretched over her petite girlfriend's one, who grabbed onto the headboard with both of hands as her hips slammed down with a quicker pace, her cock hammering into the girl's tight pussy with all of her strength and speed that would make her body sore for hours. The sound of their bare frames slapping, the squishing sound of the girl's pussy each time her cock slid in and out of her, their moans and erratic breaths filled the room that reeked of sex and sweat. Good thing their parents weren't home, not even the soundproofed bedroom would keep their sounds at bay.

"Fuck Quinn, I'm coming…babyyyyyy" Rachel threw her head back, eyes closing as her hole clenched around the blonde's thrusting cock once more before creaming its length with her flooding juices; her fists slammed against the wall as she tried to ride her strong orgasm out on the rigid member, wishing she could feel the skin and the juices meet inside her hole. The soccer player kept gyrating her hips back and forth, slamming herself deep inside her lover's tightening hole as she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip, her own balls throbbing before she emptied herself into the condom wrapped around her cock. Her abs were glistening with her sweat, tensed and aching as she kept spurting her seed into the latex and, at the same time, rode their orgasms together. With few more pumps she collapsed on top of a breathless Rachel, her now limp cock still buried inside her girlfriend's heat; the petite diva brought her palms to her lover's back, rubbing it slowly as they both tried to regain their breath.

"Mmhh…" Quinn groaned softly, raising herself up she withdrew her cock from her lover and rolled the worn out condom upwards before throwing it in the garbage bin beside the bed. She slipped on the empty side of the bed, head buried in the mattress and arms at her sides, trying to get her strength back after the intense act. Rachel smiled at her as she slipped beside her girlfriend, lifting one of her tired arms she wrapped it behind her back and nestled herself into her neck, nuzzling it slowly. "Love you Rach…"

"I love you too Quinn…" The brunette smiled softly and buried her head into the crook of her sweaty neck, sighing happily as she felt the girl's strong arm pull her tightly into her worn out body; they definitely needed a nap, a long one before even thinking to do anything else.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The weekend had gone by too quickly for their liking, even if they had spent the 90% of it in bed between naps and so much sex they had lost count of how many condoms they had discarded, besides other ways to pleasure each other without requiring a protection and that surely made them see stars. Mondays meant back to being friends to everyone else, despite they just wanted to act like a couple and stroll down the hallways holding hands or sharing kisses before and after classes. Quinn's jealousy increased even more when their Glee teacher asked the co-captains to work on few duets for their upcoming contests, that meant Rachel and Finn Fucking Dumbass Hudson working side by side, giving him few more chances to make moves on her girlfriend. She despised him so much, he was mentally challenged and his voice wasn't even a good match for Rachel's one, it wasn't just her opinion as jealous girlfriend but the last time they had sung a duet together, they had lost to Vocal Adrenaline.

"God Quinn, why are you being so stubborn? Of course you can't stay to watch over me and Finn working on our songs, that would totally spoil the creative mood cause he'd be too worried about you going psycho on him." Rachel walked around her room gathering her music sheets, she had downloaded a couple of songs that could fit both their vocal range, hoping the jock would concentrate enough to learn the songs instead of checking her out.

"He just wanted another chance to be all over you, my girlfriend and that stupid Mr. Schue served him on a golden plate!" Quinn sighed sitting on the brunette's bed, she watched the girl move around in her short skirt and one of the blonde's sweatshirts and could barely contain her excitement at those long legs on display. "You need to change out of that skirt, your legs are distracting me."

"Well, good thing I am not going to work on the song selection with you then." The diva shook her head and kept looking for the CDs, she was turned with her back to her girlfriend so she didn't hear her approaching until she felt hands slide under her skirt to massage her inner thighs. "Quinn, he'll be here in 20 minutes."

"That's plenty of time for what I have in mind baby…" The blonde quickly turned her around in her strong arms and worked her panties down her tanned legs, before hoisting her up on the edge of the desk; her right hand quickly pressed against her clit, not surprised to find it throbbing and already coated in the girl's juices. "So much for not wanting me huh?"

"You know that your jealousy turns me on, but we really don't have time for foreplay." Rachel stole a quick glance to her alarm clock while her hands worked on her lover's belt and pants, she quickly pushed them down her long legs and wrapped her fists around the already stiff dick. Her thumb swiped over the bulbous tip, swiping the pre-cum along the sensitive skin before flipping her own skirt up and leading it between her soaked folds.

"What about the condom baby?" Quinn moaned at the feeling of the brunette's folds against her own dick, juices coating the mushroom shaped head as she pulled the girl more toward the edge, erasing any distance between their upper bodies. "It's in my wallet…"

"Pull out and you can come all over my pussy…" The brunette's hands slid under the hem of her t-shirt, quickly scratching her nails along the girl's tense six pack as she felt her bare cock slide inside her tight channel, the first time without any barrier between them. "Oh god baby, this feels so much better." Her pussy walls squeezed around the girl's stiff cock, massaging it slowly as it worked its way in and out of her hole with a hard but gradual place. She could understand the blonde's choice of taking her time, they were finally doing it raw and she was leisurely pumping her member in and out of her pussy, enjoying each moment their skins met on the inside.

"We should fuck raw much more...it feels like heaven inside you, so wet and tight." Quinn gripped the edge of the desk, her hips moving back and forth as her cock slipped inside the brunette's warm cavern; her knuckles were slowly turning white, due to the intensity of her grip as she upped her pace of her pumps, knowing they were on time constraint. "Next time I'll fuck you so slowly, you'll feel me for days."

"Yes baby, definitely…" Her ankles locked above the girl's tensed asscheeks, her heels pressing on each cheek to bury her cock deep inside her pussy stilling the player's hips as she started to move her own hips; her own ass slid back and forth on the edge of the wooden desk, before changing direction and slowly rotate in an anti-clock wise way that circled the girl's dick, coating it with her juices. "Fuck I am close baby…"

"God I wish I didn't have to pull out…" Quinn moaned and kept pumping her stiff member inside her girlfriend's hole, her tip pressing hard against the soft spongy spot that made Rachel's eyes turn in the back of her head for a few more times before pulling out to grind hard on her disclosed folds. "I am going to paint your folds white with my cum, so you'll keep in mind who you belong to." The blonde pulled back and quickly bent her over the desk, her hands flipped the skirt up over her waist as she looked down between them. Her cock quickly slid between the girl's legs, rubbing its length on her folds and hard clit as her fingers thrusted inside her now empty hole, replacing her member.

"Oh god yes baby…I am yours…" it was Rachel's turn to hold onto the desk, her hips moving back and forth to grind her own soaked pussy on her girlfriend's hardness, the tip of her cock pressed hard into the throbbing nub as those fingers thrusted into her, quickly replacing the memory of something equally filling moving inside her. "Fuck Quinnnnnn!" With one more movement of her hips, she tightened her hole around the captain's fingers before milking them with her cum, that ran freely between her quivering legs.

"Fuck Rachelll!" The blonde's orgasm was soon to follow, her cock slammed hard into the girl's clit as cum spurted out of its tip, covering the drenched folds and hardened nub with her own juices that landed on the front of the girl's skirt, as well. She kept pumping herself and her fingers against her girlfriend's soaked cunt, before retreating her hand to lick her fingers off and taste her girlfriend's cum on them. "Mmhh."

"Happy? I have to change my skirt cause you came on it." Rachel pulled back from her girlfriend's sweaty body, she dropped the ruined garment to the floor and quickly pulled her soaked underwear back on along with a pair of sweatpants, gentle courtesy of the McKinley Soccer Team.

"You look better with my clothes on…" Quinn leaned back against the desk, not bothering to put her lower body clothes on as her cock hung limp between her legs. "We have still five minutes for some kissing before I lose you to that dumbass." Reaching forward she pulled the girl between her legs, hands sliding down the sweatpants to grab onto her ass as their lips crashed together. Rachel couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her girlfriend's still wet cock press against her stomach, her hips shot forward to grind against it as her arms circled the player's head, holding onto her. "If you keep that up, I'll shove you onto the bed and fuck you again."

"Finn will be here soon, do you want to get caught?" Rachel smirked as she played with her girlfriend's pouty lips, her hand moved between them to wrap itself around the base of her cock and gently massage it. "You can still sneak in tonight and stay with me."

"I'll see what I can do." Quinn moaned and rolled her hips forward in the girl's hand, her member standing to full attention and ready for some more action with her favorite girl; her hands squeezed the brunette's asscheeks, pulling her closer to reclaim her lips for another hungry kiss. "He can watch so he can stop making moves on you and maybe learn something about that pencil between his giant legs."

"Because you are so much better, stud?" The brunette smirked even wider at the growl that escaped from her girlfriend's mouth, soon she found her sweatpants and underwear shoved down her legs and that throbbing member pushing inside her hole, with renewed strength. "Fuck baby…"

"I am so much better than him, but you are never going to get proved of that because this pussy belongs to me, Rachel." Quinn breathed heavily inside her ear, her left leg was hoisted around the blonde's waist as her cock slid easily inside her lover's tight channel, already soaking her with so many juices. "This is what you wanted Rachel? Me fucking you again so he'd smell me all over you?"

"Fuck Quinn, the doorbell…" The diva held tightly onto her lover's shoulders, her whole body aching in all the right places as the blonde's meat slammed inside her with a hard and fast pace, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Suddenly she found her pussy tightening impossibly hard around the thrusting cock, before her juices spilled once again with the last thrusts the older girl made as she came for the second time in a row. "God Quinn…"

"That will teach you a lesson…" Quinn kissed the side of her head and pulled her still hard cock out of her pussy, the girl's juices covered her bronzed thighs and she just wanted to kneel down and lick her clean, but the dumbass jock was already there. So that had to wait. "Freshen up quickly baby, I'll let him in." She sat the girl down on the chair under the desk and quickly pulled her clothes back on, hoping to cover her bulge in the front of her jeans with her own long t-shirt.

"Be nice!" Rachel called out from the bedroom as she walked downstairs, she smirked to herself and opened the door finding a puzzled Finn looking around the neighborhood. "Hudson, you are early. Doesn't surprise me, though." She chuckled to herself and let him inside, slamming the door shut.

"Am I in the right place? I was supposed to meet up with Rachel." The guy scratched the back of his head and looked down at the blonde player, who couldn't help but roll her eyes at his obviously lack of memory.

"She will join you soon, but before I leave you two alone so you can work on those songs I have something to say." Quinn stood straight up and pushed him to sit on the couch, watching him clumsily fall onto the soft cushions. "Concentrate on the songs, Hudson. If you watch her in a not appropriate way, I will know and you know what happens? I'll retrieve my uncle's shotgun and it won't be nice. Rachel is off limits, are we clear?"

"Ye…Yes Quinn." He stumbled on his words, fighting the urge to cry or even pee on himself; he really didn't want to ruin the girl's furniture because he was scared of her mean cousin.

"Good, since our lady is here I'll leave you two alone. Keep my words in mind." The blonde player smirked before turning around to watch her girlfriend come down the stairs, her hair was messy and her lips were still reddened. The just fucked look suited her girlfriend. "I am out of here, Rach. I'll catch you later." She placed a soft kiss on the girl's cheek and then brushed her lips against her earlobe. "I'll go take care of myself while thinking of being inside your wet pussy."

"Come over tonight, I'll leave the window open." Rachel whimpered at the thought of her girlfriend jerking off, her freshly changed panties already growing wetter but she couldn't let the blonde distract her once again. They'd have the whole night for other activities. "Later, Quinnie." She watched the blonde show herself out not without sending one last wink her way; with one deep breath she walked toward her slightly pale friend, trying to find all the strength to concentrate on the task at hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the alerts and all the reviews, I think the pregnancy could be an issue but I don't think I'll take that road even if it'd definitely add drama...let's see what happens! thanks for being interested, keep Reviewing!**

CHAPTER 5

When Quinn slipped through the opened window, she wasn't surprised to find her girlfriend already tucked in, wrapped in the warm duvet they loved snuggling underneath, mostly when it was chilly outside; carefully, she started peeling the clothes off her body until she was just left in her boxers and black wifebeater. Her bare feet felt cold against the wooden floor in the brunette's room, but as soon as she'd be under the covers and pressed in the girl's back, coldness would become the last of her problems; her hand reached for the hem of the comforter, slowly lowering it down so she could slip underneath and being welcomed by the warmth and the unique scent of Rachel's bed.

"Quinn…" The brunette shifted in her sleep, turning on her other side with her back to her lover she kept her hold on her pillow, nuzzling it slowly as she curled in a more fetal position. The blonde pulled the duvet back up around them and shifted closer to her sleeping lover, her hand came to rest on her hip where she started fingering the fabric of her silky gown.

"I am here baby…" Quinn brushed her girlfriend's hair from her neck, lips slowly descended to taste her tanned skin that haunted her dreams; her fingers slowly moved down the curve of her defined hip to the hem of her nightgown, her tips moved underneath to trace the soft skin of her outer thigh earning a whimper from the other girl. The soccer player could feel her cock already harden at the contact, the mere act of pressing in her girlfriend's ass was enough to pump all of her blood down between her legs, making her boxers tighten around her appendage.

"Mmhh…" Rachel's eyes were still shut closed, her breath was regular and deep assuring Quinn she was still fast asleep, probably having some interesting dream because low whimpers were escaping from her lips; the blonde reached between them and slowly pulled her dick out of her boxers, she didn't even mind where she had sent them with her feet. Her hand bunched the nightgown upwards, showing the perfect globes that belonged to her girlfriend who, for some nice reason, had forgone her underwear and was exposed to the captain's hungry eyes.

"Naughty Rachel." The blonde couldn't help but whimper at the sight of her naked asscheeks, her hips canted forward so she could slide the tip of her straining dick between them, parting them lightly and spreading her pre-cum along each inner wall. Her hand moved from the girl's hip to the base of her cock, the heat under the covers was already making her sweat so her palm slid effortlessly along the length of her member as she kept rubbing herself on the brunette's ass.

"Mmhh, Quinn…" The petite diva was slowly arising from her slumber, her senses alerted her of someone behind her but as soon as she felt the familiar grunts and warmth, she wasn't worried about some stranger in her room anymore. Her asscheeks tightened at the feeling of wetness slipping down her crack into her puckered hole and her hips bucked backwards to meet the source of such heat; looking over her shoulder, she wasn't surprised to see her girlfriend pumping her cock with a steady rhythm as the bulbous head of her dick slid deeper between her asscheeks. She could feel her own wetness pool between her legs, her thighs getting slippery and slippery with each grinding motion the blonde made from behind her, she was so drenched it almost hurt. She needed Quinn inside of her, mostly she needed that cock inside of her pussy. So, she pulled back from her girlfriend's member only to sit up and slip the gown over her head leaving her naked and exposed to the blonde's predatory glare.

"Fuck Rachel, you are so sexy baby." Quinn sat up quickly to rip her own wifebeater off, after the last garment of clothes was thrown on the floor she pounced on her girlfriend and pinned her down with her own naked body. Her member throbbed harder between her legs and the feeling of her exposed folds against its tip made it ache even more; her arms slid under the brunette's shoulders to cradle her head and hold her weight as she hovered the other girl.

"I've been craving this since you left earlier." Rachel's smaller hands cupped her strong jaw, thumbs tracing circles against her slightly sweaty skin before pulling her down to crash their lips together, the feeling of their breaths mixing and tongues clashing was enough for making Quinn lower her hips down so she could slip her cock inside the girl's tight opening. It was almost impossible to resist the feeling of wet walls tightening around her meat, squeezing her so hard that she could come at any minute and fill her hole with dense ropes of her seed. The blonde could only dig her nails into the mattress, her muscles tightening as her hips canted back and forth, thrusting her erection inside her lover's heat that moaned softly against her dry lips; the diva slid her own hands down the other girl's strong back before resting them on her defined hips. God bless the soccer practice, her girlfriend's body was tight and firm in all the right place, no way she could have resisted any longer without jumping her cousin. Everything about Quinn exuded sexiness and cockiness, she was always so sure of herself but never too arrogant or worried about her social status; it was the perfect girl to date and be friend with, a trustworthy confidant that would have kept her heart and secrets safe.

"Where are you?" The feelings of the blonde's mouth against hers snapped the brunette back to the reality, her thoughts about the girl on top had temporary distracted from what they were currently doing and, of course, Quinn had noticed that. Rachel could only smile against her perfect lips, the tip of her tongue teasingly running across her bottom lip before taking it between her perfect white teeth, sucking it inside her own cavity.

"Thinking how perfect you are, baby." The smaller girl lifted her own legs around the player's thrusting hips, pulling her down so their bodies would be flushed and sliding deliciously against one another, pressed together against the soft mattress underneath. The blonde's cock slipped all the way inside her pussy, tip pressed into the back of her channel in a perfect fulfilling way that left her breathless; her walls squeezed hard the throbbing meat, massaging it slowly as her own hips moved back and forth, to meet each pump with her own lower body. The brunette arched her back off the bed, nails scratching down the skin of her sides to land on her firm asscheeks that were tightened together; Quinn moaned louder in the girl's mouth, stilling her hips so she could enjoy the way Rachel's pussy kept massaging her cock, it felt better than any blow job the other girl had given her. She could feel her own balls getting heavier with each squeezing around her cock, she couldn't let Rachel do all the job so she tightened her abs and started pumping deeper inside her lover's heat. Each slam of her hips made the brunette moan louder and hold tighter on her ass, fingers pulled her closer whenever she moved back to withdraw her cock out of her hole; her long deep thrusts turned into short pumps, her dick barely slipped two inches out of her lover before pushing back into with renewed strength and speed.

"I need to pull out soon baby…" Quinn grunted against her parted lips, her tongue slipped out to lick the girl's full bottom lip before biting down on it, she could already feel the familiar feeling in her lower belly and she knew Rachel wasn't far behind; the brunette's pussy was clenching around her cock so tightly it was almost not possible to thrust inside her so she slipped her member out of her heat, instantly missing those juices and warmth surrounding her. "Fuck baby, here it comes." The blonde moved the head of her cock against the girl's enlarged clit, rubbing hard against it and coating it with her own pre-cum that leaked out of her mushroom head.

"God baby, so fucking there." Rachel moved her own hand down between their bodies, her fist wrapping around the base of her girlfriend's cock to pump it hard and stroke her full balls at the same time, the player moaned louder with each thrust and closed her eyes shut as her dick twitched and thicker ropes of cum spurted out of her tip. Her white cum landed all over the brunette's spread folds, coating them with her seed and slowly trailing down to her hole, that clenched tightly before releasing its own juices. The brunette fisted her hand into the blanket, her hips shooting up and down to grind against her lover's dick that still released its load on her pussy; moans and sobs shot through her quivering body, each grind made her release more juices that slowly ran down her slit to the blanket underneath, leaving a hot wet path between her own tensed asscheeks.

"Oh god Rachel, you are coming so hard baby…" The blonde emptied her own load into the girl's spasming core, her now softened cock resting against the brunette's throbbing clit as her own hole clenched one more time to release all of her remaining juices, before collapsing against the pillows behind. "I love you, Rach."

"I love you too baby." The brunette managed to roll them on their sides, her head tucked against the girl's chest that moved steadily under her ear; the player's arms moved around her still shivering frame, slowly wiping the sweat off her bronzed skin with her own hands. "Your parents won't mind you staying over?"

"Dad was at work, mom at some book club thing so they don't even notice; I'd rather stay here with you than alone in my room, thinking about how much I miss you." Quinn smiled and leaned down to brush their lips together in a soft kiss, their eyes closed at the same time to fully enjoy the feeling of their mouths and sweaty bodies pressed together, in a warm embrace. The taller girl reached for the discarded blanket and pulled it up around them, before wrapping the other girl in a tighter embrace as their limbs entangled under the covers.

"I really want to make you mine, in front of everybody Quinn." Rachel reached up with her hand, fingers tracing down the girl's strong jaw to her chin, where her thumb started tracing invisible circles; she loved everything about her girlfriend, but her lips were something she was totally addicted to. She couldn't keep her eyes off them.

"I wish we could do that Rach, but soon we'll be off for college and we will be able to do all those things couples do, kissing in public or going to real dates where we don't have to worry about being caught." The blonde leaned in to place a delicate kiss on the brunette's frowning lips, their high school time was almost done and then they'd be able to live their love like any other people, away from Lima closeted mentality.

"What if we don't last? What if we don't make it and break up before high school over or our paths will go different ways? I can't afford losing you." The brunette scooted closer to her lover, her head tucked under her chin and her hands clinging onto her for dear life.

"Don't say that, you won't lose me. I will always be part of your life, I promise you." The soccer player wrapped her strong arms around the saddened girl, who could only nod and burrow herself further into her safe embrace, trying to push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When the next week started, everyone was excited about the upcoming events in the school life: the Nationals, in a month, and mostly the Prom. All the student body was excited about the dancing event, there were tons of posters with the candidates' pictures strewn all over the hallways and locker rooms that it was impossible not to be dragged in the mood. Quinn, though, had never been one for social events despite her high place in the school hierarchy, her best friends were the Head Cheerio and a football player and she was popular enough to have the other cheerios drooling over her or worshipping the ground she walked on. Rachel, on the other hand, had always wanted to become popular but her Glee captain status had pushed her back to the bottom of the pyramid, hadn't it been for her cousin and friendship with Noah, she would have been slushie material like the other members of the club or Jewfro. Prom was another chance for her to make herself known and climb her way up the social ladder.

"Hey Q." Santana Lopez approached her by her locker, arms crossed over her ample chest as her red and white skirt swayed with each step she took; the blonde smiled warmly at her and retrieved the books for the rest of her day, stuffing them in her backpack.

"Morning S, sup?" The soccer player turned to stare at her best friend, a small frown adorned her face as her eyes moved past her shoulder; her eyes moved behind them, landing on two familiar figures standing few lockers away from them, Artie was smiling up to his girlfriend who was none but the object of Latina's love, Brittany. "I didn't know they were still together…"

"Apparently he earned her forgiveness and she loves both of us, but she doesn't want to hurt him." Santana snorted looking away from their gentle interactions, her back rested against the metal lockers and her eyes casted downwards to her white sneakers. "I was thinking about skipping that stupid Prom, we could do something like watching a movie or go to Breadstix whatcha say?"

"Or maybe we could go and just have fun, drink some and dance and make a fool of ourselves." Quinn squeezed her shoulder affectionately, she hated seeing her best friend so down but she knew how hard it was being for her. Not being able to be with the girl she loved, not in public and probably seeing her with someone else. "Me and Puck were planning to spike the punch with strong whiskey this year, just to piss Sue Sylvester off."

"Guess I could join you two punkheads, wouldn't want you to get caught and expelled or I'd be left alone in this losers jungle." Santana chuckled and raised herself full height, leaning up she placed a soft kiss on her friend's cheek before moving toward her first class. "Thanks Q, text me details and I expect to be picked up in a nice limo."

"Alright, I'll let you know." Quinn shook her head in amusement and walked opposite way, heading toward her own first period for the day.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Quinn had come home after another long tiring practice on the field, so as soon as she had gotten a glimpse of her bed she had slipped under the covers, after having discarded all of her clothes to the floor; she wanted to enjoy the feeling of her silky sheets against every inch of her body, making her relax as soon as she had laid down. It didn't take her long to slip in a deep slumber, she was physically and mentally exhausted, after all. She was so tired that she didn't even acknowledge Rachel creeping into her room nor the sound of the lock being put in place, granting them all the privacy they needed.

The brunette's eyes landed on the big lump under the covers, the blonde hair were sprawled all over the pillow beneath her head and the blanket had rolled down around her waist, exposing her naked upper body to the dim light of the afternoon sun. The diva couldn't help but lick her lips in appreciation, the main purpose of her visit completely forgotten as soon as her eyes had taken in the sigh of Quinn naked form; no wonder she was completely naked under the covers, when the blonde did something she never left it incomplete. Slowly she peeled her own clothes off, discarding them carelessly onto the floor beside the blonde's ones, her panties were the last to join the pile around the bed but the first ones that were witnessing the effect Quinn had on her lover. She moved around the bed and pulled the covers back, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of the girl's toned frame and her semi erect dick, that was making a visible tent under the blankets. Rachel could feel the wetness increase between her thighs, slowly coating her tanned skin and her own nipples harden; she was definitely turned on, since they had fully engaged in the whole sex thing, she was finding it easier to be turned on whenever Quinn was around or filled her mind.

Her smaller frame crawled under the covers, kneels pressing into the mattress that slowly dipped under her weight; she moved slowly across the empty side of the bed, till she hovered her girlfriend's sleeping form. Taking a deep breath, she carefully rested her palms each side of her lover's head, making sure she didn't bother her sleep, at least not yet; her knees rested at the blonde's sides, hovering her sleeping frame with her own aroused body. Smirking to herself for being so sneaky, she reached into the closest nightstand to retrieve one of the condoms they had bought together; since the blonde was asleep, she wasn't sure she'd be able to pull out at the right moment and she wanted to feel her inside, so badly it almost hurt.

The smaller girl ripped the package open and scooted downwards, her own folds brushed against the length of her appendage that twitched against her, hardening at the contact with her already swollen nub; her own moans were kept in her mouth, not wanting to wake the blonde up yet so she just rolled the condom over the girl's member and smoothed it with her hands. Now that she had the player's cock fully erect and ready for her, she just crawled upwards to hover the appendage with her own centre; her folds were already drenched with her pre-cum, so she lowered her hips to grind herself on the tip of her cock, feeling it rub along the edges of her hole. It was becoming painfully hard not to moan, her teeth were sinking in her bottom lip so hard she could taste the blood but she barely felt the pain; after making sure the condom clad cock was lubed enough with her own juices, she impaled herself on it. Her eyes pursed shut, her lower body went rigid and her pussy clenched impossibly hard around the dick shoved inside her, stretching her tight channel and filling her completely. Her own hands closed into fists, feeling her own nails dig into her palms as she tried not to come on the spot, even if it felt so good to have Quinn inside of her. Her breath was erratic and irregular, her breasts were pushed forward and her nipples were painfully erect, almost matching the hardness of her lover's cock. Once her walls had adjusted around the girl's thickness, she started canting her hips back and forth, taking her time to grind herself down on her lover's member. Her eyes were still pressed shut, mouth agape as she moaned quietly into the silent room; her knees moved along the bedspread, holding her weight as she bounced up and down her girlfriend's member.

She didn't even realize that her hips weren't the only ones moving back and forth, Quinn was slowly waking up from a very hot dream about her girlfriend only to find the same girl naked and riding her; her eyes visibly darkened at the sight of her smaller frame above her, covered in a light sheen of sweat as her thighs trapped her body down onto the bed. It was a sight that she couldn't miss for any reason, even if her body still ached all over because of her practice. Rachel kept moving steadily above her girlfriend, hips shooting back and forth to take the length of her dick inside her, never letting it slip out fully so she wouldn't have to feel suddenly empty. She didn't even bother to open her eyes, too concentrated on fucking herself on her lover's cock to realize she had woken the girl up with all of her grinding and squeezing it with her inner walls. Quinn roamed her eyes all over the petite body above her, enjoying the view for few more seconds before taking the matter in her own hands; before she knew it, Rachel found herself on her four, facing the large mirror the blonde had in front of her bed with her lover kneeling behind her.

"You couldn't even wait for me to wake up huh? Such a horny slut…" Quinn wrapped her fist around the girl's hair, tugging her head back to expose her inviting neck as she latched her lips around her strong pulse point, feeling it quicken under her mouth. Her cock slammed up into her tight passage, quickly picking up the pace of their thrusts as the brunette moved back to meet each movement of her cock inside her pussy; her own balls slapped hard against the brunette's firm asscheeks, making the whole experience eve more pleasurable.

"God Quinn, you looked so hot that I couldn't not take you." Rachel looked up from the mattress, her eyes fixed on the mirror's reflection and it felt like watching a porn or witnessing their act, anyway. The blonde was pounding so hard into her pussy that she'd be probably sore for a few hours afterwards, her face was buried into the side of her neck sucking on her skin as her body moved back and forth to fuck herself back on her big cock. It was better than porn, she was sure of that. "Oh yes baby, fuck me hard." Her arm reached up to circle the back of her girlfriend's head, keeping her close to her neck as she felt soft fingers rub her folds from behind. Quinn had sneaked her right hand between her strong thighs, rubbing the girl's drenched pussy as she hammered her cock in and out of her hole, feeling the familiar burning in her tensed abs. Rachel couldn't help but moan louder, her hole clenched tightly around the pounding shaft and her clit begged to be rubbed faster and harder, not even caring if it'd be too sensitive once they were done.

"Cum for me baby, cream my cock." Quinn nipped hard at her neck, leaving a trail of darkened marks along her bronzed skin, it was risky but they both didn't care at the moment, being too busy with each other. The blonde kept pounding inside her girlfriend from behind, the whole length of her cock slipping in and out in a fast paced motion that left both of them panting and moaning louder. Her own balls kept slapping on the girl's firm asscheeks, sending her so close to the edge but she needed to take Rachel with her. So she moved both hands to her wet pussy, rubbing her clit and folds with 8 fingers as the girl's hole tightened around her meat before releasing a hard stream of juices against it.

"Quinnnnnn!" Rachel arched back into her lover, slamming her hips backwards to take the whole cock inside her pussy as her juices leaked out of her spasming hole, creaming the length of her member and coating her own thighs. The blonde leaned over her back, holding onto her as she reached her own edge, her cock twitching and throbbing before emptying her own cum into the condom, filling it up with the amounts of juices spilling from her tip. The soccer player kept thrusting in and out of her spasming pussy, her wet hands moved up to grab onto her bouncing breasts as she rode her own orgasm out, her dick sliding quickly in and out of her tight passage few more times. "God baby, no more…" The brunette panted heavily and moved forward to give her pussy some relief, the soreness in her lower body was too much to take that cock inside of her.

"Fuck Rach…" The blonde rolled on her back, staring up at the ceiling as her now flaccid cock rested against her thigh, the wet condom leaving a white trail on her sweaty skin; with the last bits of her strength, she took the used condom off her cock and threw it in the bin before gathering her tired girlfriend in her own arms.

"I love when you take me from behind baby…" Rachel nuzzled her nose against her sweaty neck, her hand rested between her breasts and against her heart, feeling the strong heartbeat quicken under her palm. The player just tightened her grip on her, kissing the top of her head and breathing deeply in the smell of sex and her unique scent.

"Not that I am happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Quinn chuckled breathlessly and looked at her sweaty lover, who smiled up at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I overheard Noah talking about how you, him and Santana are going together to the Prom and I thought that maybe I could join, so we can go together even if not in the canon way." The diva draped her leg over the blonde's, her own knee brushed along the side of her cock but she didn't try to stimulate even further, knowing the girl was as tired as she was.

"That sounds like a good plan, I wouldn't have liked you going with Finnocent or Trouty Mouth." Quinn smiled and licked the sweat dripping from the tip of her girlfriend's nose, her arms tightened around her smaller frame as they basked in the aftermath of their sexual activities.

"Good and I'll keep my eyes on Santana." Rachel pulled the girl's duvet over their bare frames, her head found its rightful place on the blonde's chest who nodded and held her closer, letting the tiredness claim both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for your alerts, reviews and favorites! hope you are still interested, some more plot and, of course, Faberry hotness! ;) keep Reviewing!**

CHAPTER 6

The night the big event was being held, Rachel couldn't contain the excitement. Firstly, she was going to attend it with her friends and secret girlfriend, even if they couldn't come out as couple, and secondly, the Glee club was going to perform since the Principal Figgins didn't want to pay for a live band. Any chance to show her skills and practice for her future Broadway career. The moment the doorbell rang, she squealed in happiness knowing it was Quinn waiting on the other side of the door, she carefully made her way downstairs as her dad opened the main door, letting the teenagers in.

"You look beautiful Quinnie." Hiram beamed with pride, the girl had definitely inherited the Fabrays' good looking and charming aura, something he couldn't be happier about. "I expect Judy to let me borrow some of the pictures I am sure she took of you."

"As if she wouldn't share them with you, daddy had to literally rip the camera off her hands. She was embarrassing me and my friends!" The blonde gave the shorter man a quick hug before looking up to watch her girlfriend come down the stairs. She was gorgeous and totally breathtaking. Her hair framed her face perfectly and that dress seemed like painted on her, accentuating every curve of her body in the right way. "You look beautiful Rach." The soccer player stepped toward the bottom of the staircase and held her hand out, helping the other girl for the last steps.

"That's the two of us." The brunette admired her girlfriend's body clad in a light blue pant suit, her hair left down so it fell around her shoulders and a light make-up to make her eyes shine even brighter. Rachel had to bite down on her bottom lip, the desire to kiss her was too strong but it had to wait till the end of the night when they would be alone. So she just stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, mindful not to smear her lipstick all over the girl's pale skin.

"Hug each other girls, we need more pictures!" Hiram grabbed their attention, producing a small digital camera out of nowhere, making Quinn groan and Rachel squeal in happiness. The shorter girl flung her arms around the taller blonde, who held her around her small waist. Their cheeks were pressed together as they faced the camera, making funny faces or more serious ones following the Berry man's instructions.

"When is this going to be over?" The soccer player complained as she moved behind the brunette, her height advantage allowed her to rest her chin against the top of the girl's head, holding her protectively to her front. The petite singer only smiled and kept on posing for her father's happiness, knowing he was going to immortalize the moment even for Leroy, who was out of town for business. "Oh no, Puckerman I told you to stay in the damn car!" The blonde covered the brunette's ears with her own palms as she shouted at her best friend, who had just walked through the threshold followed by Santana.

"More pictures!" Both Hiram and Rachel bounced on their feet happily, before the four of them were dragged in the living room to make new poses, as the blonde's uncle took so many pictures he had to slip another memory card in the camera slot. She couldn't wait to be in the gym and get wasted.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The gym was packed. There were teens everywhere, some were dancing with each other or their significant others; some were just having light conversations while drinking from their red cups and other ones were just kissing, discretely or not. Sue Sylvester stood by the drinks table, keeping a vigilant eye for none but Noah Puckerman, resident badass who was infamous for spiking drinks and managing to bring alcohol, even if he wasn't legal age yet. She didn't want any funny business, nor to deal with teenagers' vomiting all over the place and indulging in any kind of perverted acts that she'd need to burn her own eyes.

"Coach Sylvester, you look lovely tonight." Noah walked up to the blonde coach, swaying around her as he tried to distract her from the drinking table behind her. He was charming, it was nothing new but no one could smell 'bullshit' from miles like Sue Sylvester could.

"Puckerman, with the cheap suit I can tell you are trying to pull the Homeless look." She snorted and stood straighter, her eyes following him like a hawk, who knew when he'd try to make a move toward the plain punch bowl behind her.

"C'mon Coach, loosen up and join the celebrations. I assure you, the Puckasaurus never failed to make a woman happy." He smirked wider when he got a glimpse of Quinn sneaking behind the table and pull a flask from her jacket, pouring the contents into the bowl. "You could even boss me around like you do with your Cheerios squad."

"Get out of my way Puckerman, before I drag you into my office and I will give you a detention just for being in my personal space." The Cheerleader coach stepped toward him, not seeing the soccer player sneak back into the crowd after spiking the beverage behind her back. The mohawk boy, though, smirked to himself and danced backwards away from the angry woman who snorted his way.

"Great job Fabray!" Puck high fived his best friend, both wearing giant grins on their faces since their mission had been accomplished and definitely gone well. "Where are the girls?"

"Rachel is on the stage backing Blaine, Santana was right here a moment ago." Quinn looked around the gym and finally spotted the Latina, she was sitting on the bleachers nursing a red cup and staring longingly at an oblivious Brittany, who was dancing with her boyfriend. "I'll get her on the dance floor, she definitely needs to get her mind off those two."

"I'll find myself some nice lady to dance with, meet you there." He winked at her before moving toward the Cheerios group, where he hoped to score at least one girl for the rest night, after dance party included; the blonde soccer player sneaked a glance to her girlfriend on the stage, smiling at the way she sang her heart out even if she wasn't the main singer.

"May I have this dance, miss?" Quinn held her hand out for her best friend, who rolled her eyes and wiped the angle of her eyes before standing up with the blonde's help; her heels gave her few inches more, so she stood face to face with the other girl who still wore a soft worried smile on her face.

"Thanks for being such a good friend Q." Santana kissed her cheek softly before leading the player toward the middle of the dance floor, quickly losing herself into the upbeat rhythm of the music to try and keep her eyes and her mind off another blonde in the room. She swayed her hips back and forth, arms loosely draped around Quinn's neck who followed her movements, dancing as fast as the Latina was; her eyes found Rachel's on the stage, who was sporting a light pout since they weren't dancing together, so she sent her a quick wink and a silent promise the next dance would be hers.

When the song finished, Principal Figgins stepped onto the stage for the Prom King and Queen elections, something everyone was eagerly waiting for since the campaigns had started; Quinn stood in the middle of the crowd, completely unfazed by the whole excitement about the elections, she had voted for her best friend, only to support Santana. She felt a hand brush against hers, pinkies entwining in the darkness and she didn't even have to turn around to know it was Rachel's hand she was holding onto; a soft smile spread over her angelic features, her wrist moved to fully lace their fingers as their gazes were on the stage.

"The King and Queen for McKinley High Prom of 2011 are: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry!" The students started clapping and cheering loudly, urging their king and queen on the stage to receive their crowns and rightful amount of applause. The blonde captain was totally shocked by the election, she didn't question the girl's ability to earn her votes but she wasn't even a candidate and Finn Hudson? Probably he was the reason why they got elected together, so he could rub it off in everyone's face. Quinn's included.

"I didn't know Berry was a candidate, what the fuck happened?" Santana was soon at her side, her angry eyes fixed on the couple on the stage that was smiling brightly while receiving their crowns.

"Fuck if I know, Santana; another stupid reason for Hudson to put his dirty paws on my cousin." The blonde scowled even louder when the lights went out except for one, that was firmly planted on the Prom couple as they slowly danced together in the middle of the dance floor. Quinn's eyes bored into the back of Finn's giant head, her lip was slightly bleeding from the pressure her canines were putting on her skin but she couldn't help herself. Finn could give Rachel everything she deserved, a relationship in the light instead of a romance consumed into the darkness, because it was forbidden. She sighed and walked toward the exit, after casting one last glance to the brunette who was too wrapped in the moment to notice the defeated look on her girlfriend or even look her way.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"I thought you had left without me, what are you doing out here?" Rachel's soft voice felt like a cold dagger through her heart, she couldn't wipe the image of them dancing nor the happiness on the brunette's face. A happiness she hadn't caused. A happiness that someone else could provide her with.

"Thinking, escaping, freezing my ass or whatever you want to think." Quinn stood up from the bench she was sitting on, the cigarette was quickly discarded through the floor before she stomped on it with the heel of her shoe. "Where is your King? Must be feeling lonely without his Queen."

"This is what you are upset about? Me dancing with Finn? I didn't choose to be elected, I wasn't even a candidate but for once I feel like they want me. You are popular Quinn, Santana and Puck are too and who am I? Just a big loser who became someone, even if it's just for one night. Can't you try and be happy for me instead of being jealous I won?" The petite diva crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her girlfriend's form, slumped and defeated.

"You think I am jealous you won? I am the last girl in this fucking school who cares about a fucking crown, Rachel. You want popularity? You can take mine, I never cared about it so I can definitely live without that or any other privilege you think I might have. I didn't make the rules in this school, I just followed my passions and I became a soccer player, because I loved the sport not the benefits I might have received afterwards; but if you think I am after popularity, then you never got a thing straight about me." The blonde turned around to face the other girl, who wore a guilty look and was just staring at the curb. "I am not Finn who stood you up for the yearbook pictures or never lifted a single finger when someone was slushied, he is the quarterback right? He should have the power to rule the fucking school and yet, you lecture me about popularity?"

"I didn't mean it like that, you disappeared without any other word and didn't even say you were happy for me. You know how hard it had been for me to make my way through this school, hadn't it been for you and Noah, I'd be slushy material every single day." Rachel lifted her head up and stared into her girlfriend's eyes, finding them surprisingly sad and angry.

"You even wondered that maybe it fucking hurts to see you in his arms, when it's supposed to me holding you like that?" Quinn whispered angrily, hands wrapped in fists at her sides as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "He can give you all I can and so much more, you were the Prom couple Rachel and it's going to be fucking burnt in everyone's mind. You became The Couple and you were so happy to have won that you didn't even realize I was there, standing in the middle of the crowd like a fucking no one who was begging for a stare. Just one stare."

"Quinn…I am sorry, I didn't realize that-"

"Spare me the words Rachel, I don't need any proverbial Berry speech to justify yourself. I am done with this shit, you can take the limo and I'll catch a cab." The blonde pushed past her girlfriend toward the school. "By the way, congratulations." With that said she disappeared into the building, leaving a sobbing brunette behind.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Two days had gone by since Thursday night, when the Prom had been thrown, Quinn hadn't heard from Rachel since then and she had no intentions to make the first move; she was still deeply hurt about that night, seeing what she couldn't give to her girlfriend, at least for now, was something that she didn't expect would hurt so much. But Finn made it always much more difficult to come to terms with, she had always disliked the guy mostly after watching him being all over her own girlfriend and becoming her King. When she walked downstairs, she wasn't surprised to find the house empty; it was the last Saturday of the month so her parents had gone out for antiquaries shopping in Columbus and they wouldn't be back before dinner time.

Since she had the house to herself, she would have just chilled on the couch watching Dollhouse reruns and eating junk food, like chips and ice-cream right from the tub; she was already sprawled on it when the doorbell rung, making her groan loudly in annoyance. Her Saturday plans were fucked and they hadn't even begun. When she opened the main door, she fought the urge to curse loudly and roll her eyes but she couldn't deny the warm feeling invading her heart at the sight of her girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn left the door open to go back to the couch, the other girl could make herself at home on her own. It was a habit since they were just kids. "Thought you'd be spending the weekend with your King."

"Stop being a jerk, as much as I am flattered by your jealousy it's starting to get on my nerves." Rachel slammed the door shut and marched toward the living room, planting herself between the blonde and the TV blocking her view. "You will listen to me, Quinn Fabray or-"

"Or what Rachel? I am not someone you'll boss around like you do in the Glee club, just because I never said anything back it doesn't mean I'll condone you coming to MY house and threatening me." Quinn jumped to her feet and stood toes to toes with her girlfriend, slightly towering her to make sure she got that she wasn't joking around.

"I just want to talk and explain, I know I hurt you and I am deeply sorry for letting the joys of being elected Queen blind me." Rachel softened her own tone, her hands reached up to take the girl's tight fists in her own palms, hoping to relax her. "You must know that nothing would have made me happier than share that dance with you, I wish I could have just jumped in your arms and kissed you right on the spot to show them that I didn't need a King when I have you."

"He can be with you in the light, take you out for dates or hold your hand in school. I can't, Rachel. I can't do any of that because our relationship is forbidden and if our families ever found out, we'd be pulled apart for the rest of our lives. You should be with someone like him but it's so hard to think of letting you go." The blonde buried her head in the crook of the girl's neck, her fingers wrapped around the fabric of her dress as she sobbed against her shoulder.

"You don't have to let me go Quinn, we talked about this already. We are going to make it work and as soon as we are out of here, we'll be free to be as open as much as we want." Rachel pressed a kiss against the top of her head, her hands moving along her shaking back to try and comfort her. "I don't need anyone but you Quinn, you are all I want and need." Gently, she pulled the girl's face from her neck and pressed soft comforting kisses on her trembling lips, tasting the saltiness of the tears she had shed.

"I am sorry for being a jerk…" The blonde mumbled against her girlfriend's lips, slowly brushing them together as her arms circled her thin waist, pulling her in; the words were hushed by those lips pressing harder against hers, hands moved to grab each side of her face and caress her cheeks at the same time. The petite diva pushed them backwards, her own body pressed against the soccer player's one so they'd sit on the comfortable piece of furniture with her straddling the blonde's waist. Her fingers slowly trailed down the girl's strong jaw line, briefly brushing on her quickened pulse as she moved them further down toward the first button of her slightly oversize plaid shirt .

"Did I tell you how much I missed you in the past days?" Rachel scraped her teeth along her cousin's bottom lip, tugging it toward her as the buttons were undone expertly by her slender fingers; once it was open, her nails scratched down the blonde's tight abs, earning a guttural moan from the girl she was straddling. "So much baby, my fingers aren't enough to satisfy my thirst for you and your cock." She whispered and at the same time her hand moved past the waistband of her sweatpants, pleasingly surprised to find no other barriers between her and the object of her dreams. "Feels like you missed me too huh?"

"You have no idea baby…" Quinn's hands moved under the hem of the girl's dress, quickly bunching it up so she could hold onto her strong thighs, warm and already wet under her fingers; she massaged them slowly, inching upwards with each movement until she pressed both of her thumbs against her swollen clit, through the fabric of her wet thong. She pushed it aside and slowly dragged her fingers around the girl's nub, circling and thumbing it slowly as her own hips bucked up at the feeling of her girlfriend's hand wrap around the base of her cock. "Fuck baby, need to be inside you."

"That's all I needed to hear Quinn." Rachel pulled back from the girl's lap, earning moaning of protest from her lover who was still rubbing her folds with her strong and yet soft digits; she reached under her dress and shoved her thong down, leaving it by the coffee table as she freed the blonde's cock from its own restraints. The sweatpants were quickly dropped around the girl's parted legs, the hard dick was slick with pre-cum and throbbing for the excitement. A sight that never failed to turn Rachel even more, so much that she could feel her own juices slip down her thighs.

"Do you have a condom?" Quinn groaned at the thought of having to run upstairs and grab it, she really didn't want to move from where she sat. She just wanted to slip her hard cock inside her girlfriend and fuck her till they were both exhausted and panting out of breath. She raised both of her eyebrows when the brunette shook her head and slipped back on top of her, the hem of her dress was bunched up her waist and she couldn't help but stare down at her wet pussy as it brushed along the tip of her cock.

"I wanted to tell you that I chose to start birth control, so I think we can throw some skin to skin sessions into the mix." Rachel smirked when the blonde's frown turned into a smug grin, whose size matched her own; warm hands moved to palm her now exposed ass, rocking her hips forward so the tip of her member would slide deliciously along her upper clit.

"So it means I don't have to pull out huh? That sounds very interesting." The soccer captain ghosted her lips along the column of her throat, whispering each word against her slightly sweaty skin and enjoying the effect she had on her, proof was the definitely quickened heartbeat. Her right hand moved to the front of the brunette's body to take hold of the tip of cock, lining it up with the unclenching hole she slipped herself inside her girlfriend's heat, in one quick move. "Mmhh baby, I missed you." Her head fell against Rachel's shoulder with her eyes closed and her lips pursed, her lower body started moving upwards to thrust herself inside the tight channel as the girl's walls squeezed her meat with a tight grip.

"God Quinn, don't take it so fucking slow." The diva rested her hands on the back of the couch, fingers curled around the cold leather as she started moving her own hips, up and down the hard shaft with more speed and decision. She needed it so bad she couldn't wait for them to take it slow and soft. She wanted it hard and fast. Her body bounced on top of her girlfriend, her knees slid to press against the juncture between the back and the cushions where they sat; leveraging her weight on her arms and knees, she impaled herself on the blonde's cock feeling it slip inside her to the hilt. Her walls adjusted quickly to the whole length being inside of her, stretching her so deliciously that she couldn't help the loud moans whenever their lower bodies rocked in synch.

"Fuck Rach, you look so fucking sexy riding me." Quinn tugged the dress down to expose her bouncing tits, her lips wrapped around one of her erect nipples as her hands resumed their position on the girl's bare asscheeks; her palms slapped lightly on the sweaty skin, grinding her harder against her throbbing cock that was fully coated with the juices leaking from the brunette's pussy, their mixed juices. She needed control, she wanted to lead it so she quickly pushed the singer on her back and draped one of her legs over the back of the couch, fully exposing her puffy pink pussy to her hungry eyes. "So wet baby…" The blonde put her weight on her outstretched arms and slammed her hips down, watching her cock quickly disappear inside the girl's pussy hole and then slip partially out, fully covered in their pre-cum. Her eyes couldn't move from between them, entranced by the sight of her bare cock slipping in and out of the tight hole with nothing separating them. Skin against skin, juices leaking and mixing. It was such a hot mess that she couldn't wait to empty her full load inside her girlfriend's pussy, filling her with her own cum till she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh yes Quinn, I am so closeee…" Rachel moved one of her hands between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit that begged for more attention, her own hips shot up and down to hump the blonde's cock who was ramming into her with more speed. She could feel her insides burn from the intensity of the thrusts, her stomach tightened and her eyes closed as she arched her back off the bed to meet each pump inside her wet core. "Babyyyyy" Her free hand grabbed onto the back of the couch, her leg circled the blonde's back to push her down into her body as her hole clenched tightly around the pumping cock, creaming it hard with her juices. Feeling the girl's juices shower her throbbing shaft was enough to send Quinn over her own edge, her hips kept on slamming down to thrust inside the spasming girl as she finally released her load inside the tight channels. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she could swear to have seen fireworks the moment her cum spilled from the tip of her member; shivers ran down her spine, making her quiver in pleasure while her thrusts slowed down but didn't stop yet. Her cock couldn't stop from twitching and throbbing, nor her seed stopped from being released. It felt so good it almost hurt. "Baby you are coming so hard!" The brunette moaned at the feeling of her pussy being filled so deliciously, having the blonde's cock inside was always fulfilling but her cum…she would probably feel it for days or still try to squeeze her legs together, to keep it inside of her.

"Fuck I can't stop…" Quinn collapsed on top of her panting lover, her own breath was hard and irregular and sweat was covering all of her body, staining the t-shirt she still wore around her shoulders. Her eyes shut closed at the feeling of her cock finally stop releasing her load, slowly softening inside her girlfriend; with the last strength left in her muscles, she pulled it back out and felt warm juices leak out, coating its already wet length and slide down to reach her own balls. "God, you are so full of cum baby."

"You did a great job in making me your special juices deposit box…" Rachel chuckled dropping a soft kiss against the blonde's sweaty forehead, her arms circled her neck to keep her closer as they just rested in each other's arms, simply content of being together. "I love you baby, never forget that."

"I love you too Rach, so much." The blonde scooted upwards so they could be facing each other, the tip of their noses slowly brushed as they tried to remember how to properly breathe, once again. Quinn reached for the blanket draped over the back of the couch and covered them up, their frames slightly adjusted so that Rachel could wrap one of her thighs around the player's hip and their other legs were pressed together. The singer tucked her head under her girlfriend's chin, nuzzling the base of her neck with her nose before reaching for the hand closer to her; closing her eyes, she let her lover's steady beat lull her into a light sleep as she held onto their hands, safely pressed against her own steady beating heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites. Hope you are still interested in this one, if so...review please :) **

CHAPTER 7

School was at its last week and that meant one thing: summer was around the corner. They had already planned to spend some good quality time together, even more than they already did since their parents had both allowed to go on a small trip to New York, on their own. It was just a small weekend, but still meant they had freedom to roam around the crowded streets and finally, act like a couple without worrying about their secret being found out. And, of course, tons of passionate sex behind a hotel closed and safely locked door.

"So Q, heard you and the midget will be on the road in two weeks." Santana chuckled at the frown appearing on her best friend's face, she couldn't help herself but tease her about her vertical challenged cousin.

"Stop calling her names, Santana and yes, we are going on a small trip to New York. Rachel wants to check the place out for future knowledge, we both know she is settled on going there." Quinn nursed her beer and took a quick look around, trying to spot her short girlfriend in the crowd. Her height really didn't help, in such situations.

"Sounds romantic and you are totally whipped, my friend." The Latina smirked downing her vodka lemon, she had definitely noticed the behavior of those two but always thought it was just Quinn protecting Rachel or the brunette being a spoiled diva whenever the blonde was under her several fans' attack. Hadn't they been cousins, they would have definitely made a cute couple. But it wasn't really her business.

"I don't want anything to happen to her, our families would have rather me gone with her than listening to her complaining about it, for weeks. I swear she walks no-stop, must have swallowed a dictionary along with her formula." The soccer player chuckled and sighed in relief when her eyes fell on the girl in question; the brunette was clad in a skimpy black two pieces that left nothing to imagination. No wonder her friend between her legs stood on full attention. It had started twitching since they had walked into the party together, after a very heated make out session in the brunette's room that could have led to more if Puck hadn't called and cockblocked her.

"As much as I'd like to punch her face each time she opens her mouth, I can't deny she is not the ordinary girl at all. Whoever will get to have her, will be definitely lucky." The Head Cheerleader squeezed her shoulder as she moved past her, heading straight toward the open bar to get a refill. She was becoming mushy, that meant just one thing: she needed alcohol in her veins.

"Hey girlfriend…" Rachel whispered as she stumbled into her arms, hands clasping her strong bare forearms to steady herself and not to end up in the pool, face down. It would have been funny, not for her though. "Having fun?"

"How much did you have, Rach?" Quinn laughed softly, she sat her beer down on the table beside her and wrapped both of her arms around the girl's waist, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend in her arms even if not as close as she'd love to.

"I assure you that I can perfectly manage the amount of alcohol I swallowed tonight, I think it's proper etiquette to join the party's atmosphere by having few drinks or people might start believing you are weird." The brunette rested her forehead against her lover's collarbone, their height difference was definitely perfect for them to cuddle and just relish in the feeling of being in each other's arms. "Quinn?"

"Yes baby?" The blonde whispered in her ear, her arms tightened around the shorter girl, who clung harder on her arms as if to steady herself, despite they weren't moving. "Let me guess, the backyard is spinning?" She didn't hear any answer from her girlfriend, but the imperceptible nod was enough for her to lift her off the ground and slowly carrying her back inside, where the noise would be lighter and she could lay down. "Keep your eyes closed, I'll take you upstairs to Puck's guest room." The soccer player kept her journey through the sweaty and drunk teenagers, she exhaled a deep sigh when she finally made it back inside and upstairs, to a calmer environment.

"I am sorry for ruining the party, baby." The diva curled on her side, away from the dim light that still came from the opened window; the sun had yet to set so there was an orange atmosphere invading the room, bathing them both in its lazy warmth.

"Don't mention it love, I'll take you home once you feel better." Quinn locked the door and moved behind her girlfriend, her arm draped around her waist so she could rub her stomach slowly, something that always managed to make Rachel relax. Her own head rested comfortably on the soft pillow, her nose brushed the base of the brunette's neck, left exposed by the chiffon the girl was sporting; her whole front pressed in the singer's back, curling around her so that their figures could fit better on the mattress.

"I love you…" Rachel turned on her other side, both of her hands moved under her chin as she tucked her head to the blonde's chest, with her ear pressed against the skin above her heart. Their bare legs entwined in the middle of the bed, the dark shade of the blanket made their skins glow even brighter but none of that mattered. Quinn smiled and dropped a soft kiss on her lover's head, both of her arms circled the girl's upper body, holding her close as she indulged herself in a restful moment. There was plenty of time to go home.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Can you believe it? We are going to New York!" Rachel bounced in her seat by the window, her hands were full of pamphlets and touristic guides, highlighted with several colors to differentiate the musical theaters, from the sightseeing and the best restaurants with vegan options.

"You are kind of scaring the other people Rach, but I totally get your enthusiasm." Quinn smiled apologetically to the hostess passing by, her attention moved back to the girl beside her who was too engrossed in the books to even notice the other people's glares. "Once we land, dad rented a driver who will take us back to the hotel room and wherever we wanna go."

"Uncle Russell is the best, remind him to buy him a brand new Columbia sweatshirt. I think his own is pretty worn out and I know how much he cares about it." The brunette slipped the books in the bag at her feet and leaned back against the seat, her seatbelt was tightly wrapped around her waist and the small table was closed. She was definitely ready for the take off.

"Don't be scared, I'm here with you." The blonde kissed her temple and rested her hand on top of the singer's one, their fingers entwined on the armrest between them and the brunette's head slowly slipped along her shoulder to rest comfortably in the crook of her neck. "I love you.." The captain whispered softly against her chocolate locks, squeezing her fingers in reassurance.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered equally quietly, her eyes shut when the roar of the engine became so loud that almost hurt her delicate ears, a hand moved to cover her other ear and pressed her tighter against the pale skin of her girlfriend's neck. The sound became more distant, just a low noise in the background as she felt the plane move higher and leave the solid ground; her own hand clung to the front of her lover's t-shirt, fisting it tighter as they kept on moving toward the clouds, making her stomach drop slightly and her ears feel like stuffed.

"It's okay baby, look." Quinn's soft voice echoed in her ears, her head lifted from the comfy spot to look out and be totally awed by the view outside. Clouds were all around them, bathed in the golden light the sun coming from the sun, the sky was of the purest blue she had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful, don't you think?" The brunette turned toward her girlfriend who was smiling widely at her, the taller girl turned slightly in her seat and lifted the armrest to face the small window; her hands reached for her lover's hips and turned her slightly, pulling her back to her chest so they could enjoy the view together.

"I love being away from home, with you." The soccer captain nuzzled her nose against the girl's strong pulse, their hands were laced together against her taut stomach as their eyes were still fixed on the view before their eyes. The last time they had both flown, they were too young to even join it. But now, it gave them a sense of calmness and peace.

"I can't wait to be in New York, starting with our lives." The diva smiled leaning back into her girlfriend's strong embrace, she couldn't help but smile in happiness. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The blonde paid the boy that had escorted them to their room, giving him a small tip since he had kept his lingering eyes on her girlfriend's body for the whole ride in the elevator; the brunette was too amazed by the city around her to even notice, but it was something that didn't go unnoticed to Quinn. Her usual warm hazelnut eyes froze him one last time, before shutting the door in his dumb face.

"Oh my god, can you believe this? We are finally here!" Rachel ran between the big windows, she opened one so she could go out on the balcony and look around them. Tall buildings, crowded streets, noises coming from everywhere around them. It was beautiful and she was finally part of it. She moved back inside and literally jumped in her girlfriend's arms, making them stumble back into the bed behind them; her hands clasped each side of the blonde's face to press a hard demanding kiss on her still frowning lips. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Nothing to thank me for baby, it is my pleasure to escort you in the city of your dreams." The blonde grinned up at her, rolling them over she hovered her beaming girlfriend so she could just stare at her. "God you are even more gorgeous right now." Her pale hand cupped the girl's tanned cheek, her nail scratched the skin of her cheekbone as she leaned down to brush their lips together.

"Do you think we have time for a quick shower before we head out? I feel all dirty and sticky…" Rachel husked against her lover's lips, her teeth gently scraping over the bottom lip before slipping out of the bed; her smile was suddenly replaced by a sexy smirk, her fingers were smoothly removing each article that separated Quinn's eyes from her naked frame. It didn't take her much to discard the last garment, her pink panties were already glistening with the wetness pooled between her long legs; darkened hazelnut eyes followed the imaginary path they made as they fell to the floor, lying in a lonely mess at the foot of the bed. "Aren't you going to join me? I'll feel so lonely…" The brunette moved backwards toward the en-suite bathroom, her hungry glare pierced the blonde who was still sitting on the bed, feeling like she had been frozen there but, at the same time, hotness surged through her whole frame. She snapped back to reality when the sound of water filled the room, her hands moved frantically to tear at her own clothes before stalking toward the main source of that noise, completely naked.

"Started without me?" Quinn shut the door closed, her eyes roamed all over the naked frame behind the foggy glass. Rachel stood there, head thrown back to let the warm water wash down her front as her hand moved slowly between her legs, rubbing her already swollen clit. The blonde's cock twitched and hardened fully, the few steps that separated the two lovers were enough to make it throb in excitement for what was going to happen soon. "You are so fucking sexy baby…" The soccer player slipped inside the ample shower stall, her hands soon found the body soap bottle to spread on her palms before cupping the diva's mounds, lathering her breasts with meticulous attention.

"You make me feel so baby…" Rachel arched upwards into those talented fingers, her nipples were painfully hard and the wetness between her legs was definitely increasing, not because of the water pouring down on them from the shower head. Her other hand moved to the wall, palm flat against the wet tiles as she rocked her hips gently back and forth, her fore and middle fingers rubbing her swollen nub sideways.

"I'll take it from here." The blonde moved her right hand down the front of her soapy body, grabbing on the rolling wrist she pulled the brunette's hand away from her clit only to replace the ministration with her own digits. Her hips canted forward, grinding her full erect cock between the girl's thighs from behind so that the tip of her cock would rub against the edges of her widened hole. "Fuck baby." Her fingers slid down the drenched folds, her own thumb started massaging the bulbous head of her member before lining it up with Rachel's pussy hole. With one thrust forward, she slipped half of her length inside her lover who moaned louder and slammed both of her palms against the tiles in front of them.

"God yes Quinn…fuck me please. I've wanted you so bad since the imaginary daggers you sent to the hotel boy." The diva spread her legs wider, her upper body moved forward to lean on her outstretched arms and pushed her bottom backwards, meeting the other girl's hips with her owns and feeling the strong shaft slip fully inside her. She always felt so full when Quinn stretched her, the water made it even more pleasurable. The hotness inside her and the coolness of the water on her pussy. So fucking great.

"You belong to me Rachel, no one else." Quinn rested her left hand beside the brunette's one, her right hand moved back between the girl's legs to rub her clit with three fingers as her hips moved back and forth, slamming her dick inside her girlfriend's pussy. Each thrust was accompanied by a loud moan from both of them, the slapping sound of their wet bodies was almost as loud as the street sounds below them. There they were. Fucking each other's brain out while New York lived around them, unaware of what was happening inside that bathroom. Part of Quinn wanted just to show the world who Rachel belonged to. The other part, well, just wanted to keep it to herself. Her most valuable treasure wasn't to be shared with anyone else.

"Only you baby. God yes, pound into me." Rachel pulled back from their heated embrace only to turn around, she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and lifted her left leg off the floor to hook it around the girl's rocking hips so her cock could slip back inside her tight channel. "Fucking hell, look at me baby." She moaned loudly, her hands fisted the blonde wet mane to pull their faces closer so they could pant in each other's mouth. Breathe in each other's breath. Eyes locked. Her back hit the wall, hard. She was slammed and pinned against the shower wall, her leg was raised higher to expose her pussy to her lover's ministration. The blonde's cock slammed in and out of her hole, barely giving it time to adjust to the lack of it when she pulled out; her walls squeezed hard around its thick length, the bulbous head pressed hard into her cervix making it impossible not to voice out her pleasure.

"I am the first and the last one to fuck you Rachel, I am yours forever baby." Quinn bit down on her bottom lip, her fiery eyes bore holes straight into her soul as her womanhood stretched her more than she ever did before; she felt so full and loved that her heart could jump out of her chest, at any moment. Their mouths crashed together, desperately. Clinging to each other, hands fisted in wet hair and grabbed onto bare asscheeks. Their hips rocked to a fast paced rhythm, slamming back and forth against the wet wall as the water kept cascading onto them, cooling their overheated skins.

"I am close Quinn, come inside of me." The singer whispered into her lover's bruised lips, nails scratched along her asscheeks before she was lifted off the ground, both of her legs wrapped behind her girlfriend's tensed and muscular back, trapping her inside of her pussy. "Fuckkkkkkkk" Her head slammed back into the wall behind, her pussy walls contracted so hard against the rigid cock pounding into her that it almost hurt; with one last push against her G-spot, she unclenched her tightening hole, washing the blonde's length with her fluids that spurted out of her.

"God Rachelllll" Quinn slammed herself into her lover's spasming pussy, her balls tightened and her member twitched before her seed was released into the tight channel, adding to the amount of juices that were already leaking out of the girl's hole. She just buried herself inside of her lover, head snuggled between those wet breasts as she leaned heavily into the wall, not wanting to make them crash on the floor because of the lack of the strength in her muscles. Her cock spasmed, releasing all of her load into Rachel's pussy, who was leaning back against the wall breathing hard; slowly she let the girl down and just embraced her tightly. Her hips slowly withdrew, massaging the sensitive walls on her way out for one last time before letting her flaccid cock rest as well after such exercise.

"You always make me see stars" Rachel nuzzled her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck, who could only smirk lazily and hold onto her; the water felt colder on their skin, so she just turned it to a higher temperature hoping it would help with the ache in their muscles. The soccer player moved them under the hot spray, dropping soft kisses all over her lover's face and neck as they let the water wash the sweat and the smell of sex off their young skins.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When the driver pulled up in front of the building, Quinn smiled at him from the review mirror and opened the backseat door; her hand still held onto Rachel's one, who was totally relying on her since she had a blindfold covering her eyes. The blonde stepped on the sidewalk and pulled the brunette in her own body, shielding her from any crazy pedestrian, too absorbed in their own business to even pay attention in where they were going. It had happened a lot in the few hours following their sexual encounter in the hotel room; they had gotten dressed to explore and several times she had to restrain herself to kick someone's ass, just because they had stumbled on them almost sending Rachel to the floor.

"Baby, can I take the blindfold off now? As much as I'd like to try new things between the sheets, I don't think we should indulge in that when we are outside, even if we are in New York and no one knows us." Rachel smirked and draped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, her lips brushing along her ear. "But you can tie me to the bedpost once we are back in our room, I'll let you do all you want to me."

"Don't start with me Rachel, I might take you up on that offer and just ravish you in the backseat of the car." The blonde kissed the girl's cheek and moved behind her, fingers undid the knot in the blindfold and easily slipped it off. "Surprise…"

"Oh my god! Wicked? Seriously?" Rachel turned around and threw her arms around her girlfriend, their lips crashed hard enough to make the blonde stumble back against the side of the car, bringing the excited brunette with her. Her toned arms circled the girl's waist, pulling her flushed against her front as they kept exchanging hot passionate kisses in front of the theater. "I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too beautiful." Quinn nuzzled their noses together and sent one apologetic smile to the driver, who smiled knowingly and showed her the ring finger where the gold band still was; her attention moved back to her excited girlfriend, who was bouncing up and down in her arms. "C'mon, I got us front seats and backstage pass."

"Remind me to thank you, once we are back to the hotel room. In a big way." The diva smirked and grabbed her hand with both of her owns, effectively dragging the blonde to the main entrance where they were given their passes before being showed to their seats. It was really going to be a great nigh, for both of them.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Guess someone is worn out, the rhythm of the city ain't really suiting her yet?" The driver looked back at the two girls in the backseat, after the show and the backstage tour they had dined in a small Italian restaurant few blocks from the theater. Soon after they were done with dinner, though, Rachel's eyes started feeling heavier and she just wanted to cuddle into her girlfriend's side, trying to save some of her energies for their night of passion.

"She is like a kid, sometimes. She gets pretty excited about things, wasting all of her energy before being totally drained and falling asleep on my shoulder." Quinn chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, her own jacket was wrapped around her bare shoulders since the chillier air of the night was making her shiver. "But I wouldn't change a thing about her."

"I know the feeling, I've been married to my wife for 40 years but since the first time we kissed, I knew we were for the long run." He smiled brightly at them, recognizing a true love when he saw it. What they shared, was definitely stronger than any stupid belief or society rule; they just happened to fall in love. "I'm sure you'll help her adjust to the life here."

"I would never leave her side, New York is her dream and she is mine." The blonde pressed a gentle kiss on the girl's lips, watching a soft smile creep up on her face before she snuggled closer to her, not moving from the blissful slumber she had fallen into.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am deeply sorry for the long wait, had troubles with my laptop and work was a mess. Hope you are still interested! :D enjoy and review!**

**the new character introduced in this chapter will be played by Annalynne McCord (90210 - Nip/Tuck) ;)**

CHAPTER 8

Waking up after a tiring flight and equally exhausting day in the Big Apple was definitely a hard task for Quinn, who had to carry her sleeping girlfriend into their hotel room all the way from the car; the driver and the hotel guy had both offered to do that for her, but no one was going to take Rachel from her arms, no matter what. Her body ached all over and the mattress beneath them was so comfy, she'd only want to sink in it or carry it back home with her, so she could replace the one in her bed. Hazelnut eyes moved slowly around the hotel room, settling on the big windows that let so much light in and made her enjoy the sight of the tall trees in Central Park.

"Good morning baby…" Rachel whispered huskily from the other side of the room, she was wearing a silk robe and carrying the breakfast cart toward their bed, obviously having ordered room service when she was still sleeping. "Since you were such a great girlfriend yesterday, thought I could repay you this morning." She winked as she sat the tray on the empty side of the unmade bed, letting the other girl catch a glimpse of the amount of food they'd be soon sharing.

"Homemade waffles with chocolate syrup, strawberries with whipped cream and crispy bacon? Have I gone to heaven?" Quinn licked her lips, her mouth watering at the sight and the smell of their breakfast; when she turned her head to address to her girlfriend, her jaw went slack. "Definitely heaven…" Her petite girlfriend had untied the belt of her robe, showing her state of nakedeness under the soft fabric.

"I think we can enjoy a morning to ourselves, before exploring the city some more in the afternoon." Rachel crawled on her four toward her still shocked girlfriend, her hands gripped on the blanket draped over the blonde's waist and tugged it downwards, exposing the already erect shaft under the black boyshorts. "Someone is up huh?"

"You should know the effect you have on me, baby." The soccer captain grabbed on her slender hips and quickly flipped them over, avoiding to hit the tray and send its contents on the mattress; she nudged her girlfriend's long legs apart with her right knee and took in the sight of her goddess, naked under her. "Let's try the strawberries, shall we?" Quinn reached for the bowl and grabbed a big juicy fruit, she carefully dipped it in the whipped cream before brushing its white covered tip over her girlfriend's parted lips. "How does it taste?"

Rachel kept her eyes on her girlfriend's dark ones, not wanting to miss her reaction as the tip of her tongue moved upwards to lick the strawberry clean; once she was done with her task, she bit lightly on the fruit piece and let the red juice invade her mouth, staining her lower lip in the process. "So good baby, but I know something that tastes better."

"Really now?" The blonde whimpered, her mind clouded with the images of those perfect lips stimulating her cock in the right places, alternating long licks with soft bites that turned her into a puddle of excitement in her girlfriend's hands. Leaning down she replaced the strawberry with her own lips, wrapping them around the brunette's lower lip to suck and taste the mixed cream and juice on her skin; the strawberry found its rightful place back on the tray, as the now free hand moved under the side of the robe to cup the underside of her girlfriend's full breast.

"Done with breakfast already?" Rachel whimpered at the feeling of a strong thumb rolling her stiff nipple, her back arched slightly off the mattress and one of her legs locked behind her girlfriend's toned thigh, pulling her closer to her bare lower body that brushed against the cotton of those boyshorts. "Take them off, I need you against me." She moaned watching the soccer player sit back on her heels, slender fingers hooked on the waistband of her underwear and tugged it down, setting her reddened and throbbing member free, from any confinement. "Fuck you are so big baby…"

Quinn could only smirk with pride, the boxers were discarded carelessly on the floor by the bed as she moved back on top of her sexy lover; hands trailed up the inside of bronzed thighs, parting them to accommodate her fully naked frame in between. Skin met skin and breasts pressed together, their hips were flushed together against the mattress as the tip of her member brushed against the brunette's left inner thigh. "It feels like I haven't been inside you for days." The blonde rested both elbows each side of her girlfriend's head, her lips inches away from the other mouth that was parted and eager to be kissed and touched, along with the rest of its owner body.

"I feel the same baby, I can't get enough of you." Rachel's short manicured nails scratched along firm abs, tracing each groove and feeling them quiver under her touch, making her own skin tingle and muscle tense in excitement. Her palm slowly started its journey downwards, needing to fully feel her girlfriend where she needed it the most; fingers wrapped around the head of her throbbing shaft, rubbing the pre-cum leaking from the mushroom head before pressing it against her entrance.

"You ready baby?" The soccer captain ondulated her hips forward, sliding the hard member along the girl's folds to coat her own skin with the brunette's juices; once she was sure she was lubricated enough, she pushed the tip of her cock inside, stilling it to let her girlfriend's walls adjust to her thickness. "So good and tight." Quinn nipped at the shorter girl's lower lip, her hand reached down to grab onto the diva's wrist and pin it back down onto the mattress, taking control over the whole situation; her lower body started gyrating in a slow and circular way, pushing every inch of her dick inside her girlfriend channel before rotating it back and forth, fully stretching her pussy out.

"Oh god, Quinn…" Rachel moaned louder, her bare feet slid slowly against the fabric of the blanket, trying to press on them as her own hips bucked up, meeting the slow movements her girlfriend was making inside of her; eyes closed and chest heaved, each time the blonde's member rubbed against her walls, her mouth let a deeper and harder moan, unable not to voice her pleasure out.

"I love stretching you with my big cock baby, you are so wet and warm." Quinn tilted her head to the side, lips brushing against the shell of her lover's left ear as her hips lowered on the brunette's ones, keeping her pinned down onto the bed. "So fucking good baby." Her voice was husky, dripping with pleasure and excitement; hips barely moved as she replaced her circular movements with thrusting ones, sliding her well coated cock in and out of her hole in a fast paced way.

"Fuck yes baby!" The singer's hands landed on the blonde's sides, holding onto them as she flipped them back over so she could sit on top of her sexy girlfriend; her knees pressed down into the mattress and her sweaty palms slid up and down the firm marble abs under her. "You are so sexy, I can't believe you are mine." Rachel looked down into her lover's hazelnut eyes, so full of love and desire for her and that made her fall even harder for her girlfriend; she kept her gaze firmly on the blonde as she gyrated her own hips faster and harder, impaling herself on her throbbing and thick member. "God Quinn…"

The blonde could only grab onto her girlfriend's hips, sliding her faster and harder on her cock and feeling her balls slap against the girl's ass, from the intensity of each thrust; sweat covered both their bodies, trailing down muscles and landing on the mattress beneath them, along with the juices spilling from their joined lower bodies. Sitting up, Quinn buried her face between her girlfriend's bouncing breasts, licking and sucking on the droplets of sweat trailing down before moving her hands to the back of her firm thighs, lifting her up and down on her cock, upping the pace of their thrusts as they both got closer to the edge. "I am so close baby…" She moaned in her lover's chest, scraping her teeth along the curve of her breast as her thumb slipped between them, pressing on the other girl's clit to add more pleasuring stimulation to their already passionate act; her balls were heavy and throbbing, coated with the juices sliding down the length of her cock that leaked out of the girl's widened hole.

"Fuck Quinnnnnn" Rachel's eyes closed shut, squeezing her girlfriend's cock tight with her pussy before releasing her hard gush around the shaft thrusting into her, her fingers pressed into the back of the captain's neck to hold her closer. "Cum with me baby…" She kept gushing on her lover's member, who could only moan and bury her face harder between her breasts, before letting herself go releasing her own spurt inside her lover's channel.

"Rachhhh…" She screamed against her girlfriend's heart, clinging tightly to her as she kept thrusting herself in and out of her girlfriend, riding both of their orgasms out; her cock kept on throbbing and releasing her gush, unloading each drop of her semen into her pussy. "Fuck…" She dropped her head onto Rachel's shoulder, rubbing her sweaty back as they slowed down, collapsing against each other.

"God I feel so full, baby." The brunette grasped each side of her lover's head, tilting it upwards so she could brush their lips together for a tender kiss, Quinn couldn't help but smile and tug her with her so they'd be lying down onto the comfortable hotel bed; their lips moved slowly against one another, alternating pecks and simple brushes, as Rachel stretched on top of the blonde.

"I love you, Rach." Quinn rolled them back over, lying down between her legs and slowly sliding her now softened dick out, suddenly feeling the lack of Rachel's pussy around it; she rested on her elbows, looking down into her lover's eyes who smiled up at her. "Guess breakfast was meant to turn cold huh?"

"I had plans to reward you fully, for being such a great girlfriend." Her ankles locked under the blonde's firm asscheeks, pulling her closer so she could feel her wet dick pressed against her still drenched folds, despite the exhaustion in her lower body she couldn't wait to feel the older girl inside of her, again. "So maybe we could take advantage of the syrup and cream, in some other interesting way." Smirking she leaned up to crash their lips for a harder kiss, while her left hand grabbed onto the syrup bottle popping it open.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Two hours and an empty chocolate syrup bottle later, Quinn pressed one last kiss on her girlfriend's clit, swirling her tongue around it for the last minute taste before crawling back up the spent brunette's body; their bodies were sticky and covered in sweat, cream, syrup and their own juices, let alone for the bed whose blankets would be needing a severe washing process the following days. She rested on her knees between Rachel's spread legs, watching her recovering from the intense orgasm she had just provided her with; her cock was standing on full alert, of course she had gotten turned on while eating the other girl's pussy, who kept on pushing and begging for more.

"Is my baby hard?" Rachel smirked lazily up at her lover, who could only nod and pout in response, fully aware she couldn't rub herself nor stick her dick inside her girlfriend, who was still too sensitive to go at it again. "Let me help you then…" She spread her legs wider, showing herself to the soccer captain without any shame nor shyness. "Touch yourself and keep watching it."

"Fuck Rach, when did you become so naughty?" Quinn wrapped her hand around the base of her erection, pumping and massaging it in a hard and fast way, needing to bring herself over the edge quickly or she'd lose her mind. Her eyes kept trailing over the thoroughly fucked pussy before her. She could still smell the girl's musky scent and feel the lingering taste of her juices on her tongue, as she swallowed her cream and licked her folds and clit with a strong desire. Her other hand moved to cup her balls, weighing them in her palm as her right one wrapped itself around the tip of her cock, rubbing and slapping on the wet head covered in her own pre-cum.

"C'mon stud, keep fucking yourself watching my pussy." Rachel moaned at the sight of her girlfriend masturbating above her, her hands moved to her own breasts and started tugging and pinching her own nipples, unable to fight the excitement creeping over her frame. The sight of Quinn Fabray, one of the most wanted girls in their school, getting herself off because of her was too hard to resist. She spread her legs wider, angling herself so her clit and hole would be both on full display, she knew the blonde could see the effect she was having on her and she loved it.

"Baby, I am so fucking close." The blonde moaned louder, her member was throbbing harder and the familiar feeling in her stomach got stronger, signaling her she wasn't too far from reaching the edge of her pleasure. Her eyes closed for a moment, enough to work herself closer to her climax. Both hands moved up and down her shaft, massaging and beating her meat with hard thrusts; her gaze fell back on the brunette spasming under her, who was trailing a teasing finger along her wet slit, parting and exposing herself to her. "God Rachelll…" She moaned grabbing onto the painfully hard member with both hands, directing the head toward the brunette's wet pussy as cum spurted out of its tip, landing in thick ropes all over the girl's folds and clit, slowly trailing down to her widened hole.

"Yes baby…oh god yes baby…" Rachel moaned, bucking her hips up to grind up into the air and welcome more of the girl's release on her wet folds, her digits spread the blonde's semen all over her clit and upper folds before slamming back inside herself, pressing into her soft spot enough to get herself off in a matter of few minutes. Her hole squeezed hard around her middle and ring finger, creaming them with her own juices as she felt Quinn's cum mix with her own juices.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" The blonde captain fell onto her back beside the brunette, breathing heavily as her cock softened against her thigh, some of her seed still leaked from its tip but she couldn't feel anything except the tiredness in her whole body. "Holy fuck baby, that was hot."

"I am glad you enjoyed that baby, you looked so sexy." With the last strength remaining in her muscles, Rachel rolled on stomach, draping herself over her lover's front who wrapped her weakened arms around her sweaty back. "I love you Quinn." She nuzzled into the girl's neck, breathing deeply into the smell of sex and whipped cream, from their previous session. She was exhausted and glowing, nothing was better than having a room to ourselves without having to worry about families or other people. It was just the two of them, nothing else mattered.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The remaining days in New York were spent playing couple and exploring the city they'd be living into in a couple of years, Rachel had dragged her girlfriend around Central Park to attend a live concert and just lay in the grass, snuggled together with no care in the world. Another musical had been planned to make the experience even more enjoyable for the brunette, who couldn't tone the excitement down mostly when they had run into Patti LuPone, at dinner the same night. Rachel had shed few tears and turned into a bubbling mess, leaving to Quinn the task to explain how big was the influence on her girlfriend's musical career and enthusiasm other than provide a special edition DVD for Mrs. LuPone to sign, of course.

No need to explain how grateful the diva was to her girlfriend, something she had planned to show by keeping the soccer captain up for the whole night till the sunrays slipped inside the room, where the two spent girls laid in silence. Too worn out to even talk. When they got on their plane to go home, both girls were saddened of leaving a sacred place like the Big Apple, a place where they could be fully together without having to hide behind closed doors or make up stories to find some 'private' time for themselves. Quinn held onto her girlfriend throughout the whole flight, succumbing together to a peaceful nap almost as soon as they had found their seats, not even noticing the hostess asking them if they wanted anything to drink or eat. The moment they opened their eyes, the plan was just landing smoothly at Lima International Airport and they both sighed sadly, knowing they would have to go back to being just cousins for the world outside.

"Are your dads picking you up baby?" Quinn pressed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's temple, she would have gone for those inviting lips but they didn't want to risk to be caught; standing so close without being able to touch each other in a more intimate way was hard, they both wanted to snuggle like the couple few feet from them or simply share a kiss, whenever they felt like.

"I am afraid so Quinn, even if I wish I could spend some more time with you." Rachel played with the older girl's fingers, who nodded sadly and grabbed both of their suitcases from the baggage carousel, walking them toward the exit. "I love you and thanks for this trip." The brunette whispered in her girlfriend's ear, who smiled back at her and wrapped her free arm around her waist, tugging her closer.

"I love you too, I'll come over tomorrow and we can hang out by the pool." The blonde pecked the tip of her nose before leading them through the sliding doors, her eyes quickly landed on both of their parents waiting behind the metal gate. Taking a closer look, she found another familiar face standing there behind Russell and Judy, someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rachel gritted her teeth, having caught a glimpse of the familiar blonde girl smiling at the two of them, too widely to be true; she held tighter on her girlfriend's hand as they approached their families. "Naomi, fancy seeing you here. Where are you headed?"

"Actually I am headed Quinn's way, I am staying for a couple of weeks with my favorite cousin Judy." The curly haired blonde smirked at them, her greenish eyes moved quickly to her second cousin who stood speechless at her girlfriend's side. "Quinnie, you are stunning as usual. Wonder how many girls' hearts you are breaking, now that you are a popular captain." She stepped toward her and wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter blonde and nuzzled her neck briefly, enough to rile Rachel up though.

"Naomi is staying in the guest room, you are more than welcome to join us tomorrow Rachel." Judy smiled warmly at the angry brunette, oblivious of the tension between the three girls. "Russell, dear, take Quinn's luggage. She must be tired."

"Of course, honey. C'mon champion, let's go home." Russell grabbed on both of the suitcases and started heading toward the main exit, followed by Leroy who was carrying his own daughter's baggage and engaging him in a football chat.

"God this is going to be fucking awesome." Quinn shook her head and reached for her girlfriend's hand, trying to soothe her despite being quite worried herself; she watched her mother and the other blonde laugh at something one of the two had said, but she really could care less about what that was.

"Tell me about it, now I have to compete with that nymph of your second cousin who has the hots for you and lives under your roof. We should have missed our flight, today." Rachel looked up into her hazelnut eyes, feeling both angry and insecure because Naomi Clark was definitely sexier and a better catch than she was.

"She will be gone in two weeks, despite her attempts she doesn't stand a chance because I love you and it's you I spent hours making love with. You are the only one for me, Rachel." The soccer captain whispered in the girl's ear, pulling her in a tight hug one more time before they had to reluctantly part ways to head to their respective houses.

It was going to be a hell of summer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess I was finally able to put a chapter together and here we are. Hope you are still interested in this one, enjoy and keep reviewing!**!

CHAPTER 9

When Rachel slipped inside her girlfriend's room, the morning after, she found her sitting on her bed with her laptop and bobbing her head from side to side, listening an upbeat song and typing away on it. She shut the door closed behind herself and crawled toward the blonde beauty, who took her earphones off and pushed the technological device to the side to make room for her lover's body. The brunette's arms slipped around her neck and her knees fell each side of the player's slender waist, straddling her against the headboard as their mouths met halfway for a soft kiss.

"Good morning baby." Quinn whispered against the singer's mouth, her fingers slowly trailed along the girl's sides to come to rest on her hips, playing with the fabric of the sundress she was wearing. "Don't we look gorgeous this morning?"

"Someone woke up on the smoothtalker side of the bed, huh?" Rachel couldn't help but smile widely, looking down at her lover she took notice of the bikini and boxer shorts she was wearing, that didn't hide the appendage between her legs at all. "Why are you wearing your swimsuit?"

"I invited Puck over for a day lounging around the pool, since Naomi wanted to dip in the pool in our backyard. You probably have some swimsuit over here as well, I'd love if you kept us company." The blonde nipped at the girl's jawline, trying to soothe her arising jealousy that she could predict was coming to the surface.

"Of course I'll stay, wouldn't want her to make a move on you with some pathetic excuse of suntan lotion or-" Her protest died in her throat as slender fingers moved under the hem of her dress, tugging her underwear down around her knees before tugging her down to fully sit on the blonde's bulge. "Quinn…"

"It's so hot when you are the jealous one baby…" Quinn's palms moved to the back of her thighs and upwards to cup both of her asscheeks, kneading them slowly as their hips slowly rocked back and forth, making her core ache in pleasure. "You are so wet already and I barely touched you." She whispered against her girlfriend's ear, nibbling slowly at the tender flesh of her lobe as her member twitched under the boxers needing to be set free from its constraints.

"You make me feel so hot just with a kiss baby…." Rachel's voice was low and husky for the excitement, her own fingers moved between their hips and tugged at the hem of her girlfriend's boxers to expose the hard member throbbing underneath. Moaning at the sight, she bunched her dress up around her thighs and lowered her core on its length, quickly moving up and down to grind her aching clit on the bulbous head slick with their pre-cum. "Fuck baby." Her head dropped forward, resting against the blonde's temple and breathing heavily into her ear as the hard dick slipped between her folds and inside her tight hole; the singer's hips shot forward taking all of its length into her.

"God you are so tight baby." Quinn's hands gripped tightly onto her bare asscheeks, the muscles of her abs tensed with each thrust as she started bouncing the brunette up and down her dick, feeling the walls tightening around the length of the member in a wet embrace. Her hips bucked up with more speed, feeling the head of the cock push against the back of the brunette's pussy, knowing how much the other girl liked when she was filled like that; her nails scratched the tender skin of her asscheeks, parting and closing them together with each powerful thrust that made the bed rock with them. "I need to feel you more baby…"

The singer didn't have time to answer to that, soon she found herself on her back and with her dress lifted up around her waist as her girlfriend settled between her parted legs, thrusting inside her heat with harder and faster movements of her hips. Her fingers tangled into the mess of the gold locks above her, scratching her scalp as her own hips shot up from the bed, meeting the cock pounding into her pussy halfway. "Mm Quinn…" She buried her head into the side of her girlfriend's face, her left leg was thrown over the soccer player's shoulder giving her a better angle to thrust inside and find her soft spot, that always made her walls contract the hardest. "Fuck like that Quinn…don't stop."

"Not planning to baby…" Quinn's mouth latched around the skin of her pulse point, her hands gripped the sheets under them to hang on and leverage herself as her lower body slammed down on the brunette's one, effectively pounding her hard cock between her legs without even pulling out. Her thrusts were fast and deep, setting a pace that was leading them both toward a hear shattering release they both needed and craved. "I am fucking close baby." She moaned against the brunette's neck, feeling the hands move from her hair to her tensed asscheeks as she kept pumping her member into the girl's wet and clenching hole. Fingers gripped on her, helping and upping her movements that became unsteady and urgent; her cock was throbbing almost painfully and she could barely hold back, so when Rachel's walls clamped down around her meat she just pushed it fully inside her and let herself go. "Fuckkkk…" She grunted into the other girl's ear as her head released thick ropes of her cum into the tight channel, filling it from the inside as another wave of juices flooded her member.

"Fuck Quinn!" Rachel's hole was clenching and unclenching around her wet member, washing it with her own release as their hips bucked up and down to ride their shared orgasm together; when the blonde's last drops spurted out, her member softened inside the moist channel, that loosened its grip around it at the same time. The brunette's hands moved upwards to caress the sweaty back of her girlfriend, feeling their chests slowly move up and down as they tried to get their breaths back under control. "That was good…"

"Always is." Quinn rasped out as she slid her cock out of her girlfriend's pussy, she plopped on her back beside the breathless girl and panted heavily, closing her eyes in the attempt to slow her erratic heartbeat. When her phone on the nightstand beeped, she groaned and reached for it to make sure it wasn't something too urgent; she replied to the text and gathered her girlfriend in her arms, nuzzling the tip of her nose in her messy hair. "Puck will be here in twenty minutes, baby."

"Too early, I need my cuddles." Rachel pouted against her girlfriend's chest, her hand slid down the sweaty abs that tensed under her touch before finally reaching her destination. "And I wasn't done with you, yet." Her fingers wrapped around the base of the wet cock, she started massaging it slowly as the blood pumped straight to it, making it harden with few caresses. "Miss taking it in my mouth." The brunette looked up at her flustered girlfriend, she leaned up to press a soft kiss on her parted lips before moving down her toned body to rest between her parted thighs. "It's so big and hard." The singer kept her eyes on her lover's face, not wanting to miss any reaction as her tongue slowly slid out, tracing the length of the hardened member with deep strokes. Her fingers pushed the sensitive dick upwards as her mouth shifted lower attaching itself to the base of it, her teeth scraped along the reddened skin before moving to the left ball and taking it inside. Rachel's lips wrapped around the rounded testicle, sucking and licking it with her tongue as her fingers wrapped themselves around the bulbous head pumping it with a faster pace.

"God baby, you are killing me." Quinn's head fell back against the pillows, her hips bucked slowly up and down to meet the oral and manual stimulation on her dick; fingers tangled into the brunette's locks, pushing her back toward the straining member, that needed to be taken care of. As if she had read her mind, Rachel's mouth replaced the fingers on her head, a warm tongue swirled around the mushroom shaped skin and the back of her throat hit her wet tip swallowing the juices leaking from it. "Yes baby, like that." She moaned louder, her hands moved to grasp each side of her girlfriend's face to still her movements as her hips started thrusting harder as if she was fucking her mouth; petite hands parted her thighs and cupped her heavy balls, making her up the pace of her thrusts as Rachel bobbed her head around her cock. "Fucking close…"

The brunette singer moved backwards so that only the tip of her girlfriend's cock was trapped in her mouth, her tongue kept on swirling around it with harder strokes as she swallowed on the amount of juices dripping from the bulbous head; her hand moved to stroke the base of the blonde's cock, rubbing it up and down as her other fingers played with her now full balls. When her teeth scraped around the skin of her cock, she felt the other girl shudder against her before having her mouth filled with the load that spurted from the throbbing member. Her eyes closed and her thighs clenched, the feeling of Quinn's cum running down her throat always got her wet and increased the throbbing between her legs; she slurped on the member, that kept on releasing its juices for few more minutes before softening in her mouth. Her head was slowly pulled back as Quinn collapsed on the bed, breathing as hard as minutes before, when they were recovering from their session together. "You taste so good baby." Rachel crawled back on top of her spent girlfriend, her dress was pushed back up around her hips as she lowered herself on the washboard abs she loved to worship. "You got me so wet."

"Baby, god you are insatiable today." Quinn fought to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't miss the sight of her sexy girlfriend rubbing herself up and down her abs, leaving the traces of her excitement on her sweaty skin. Sitting slightly up against the pillows behind her, she moved one of her hands between their bodies cupping the girl's dripping sex in her palm; her fore and middle fingers quickly curled around the engorged clit, rubbing and tugging it off its hood as her hips bucked up to grind back into the girl above her. "Fuck yourself on my fingers baby, like that." She moaned at the sight of the brunette riding her fingers, her other arm circled the girl's hips and assisted her movements as her digits slipped between the dripping folds, pushing inside her hole and filling it.

"Oh yes…" Rachel's hands moved to rest on the player's upper abs, leveraging herself as she bucked her hips back and forth, taking the fingers deep inside her and pushing against their tips to have her spot stimulated with each thrust. Head thrown back and nails scratching the sweaty abs, she kept on bouncing herself up and down her girlfriend's skilled fingers before she was pushed on her stomach with her dress bunched up around her sides. "God Quinn, fuck me." She buried her face into the pillow to muffle her screams of pleasure as those fingers were replaced by an equally skilled cock; Quinn's body pressed down into hers, holding her down as her dick pounded in and out of her pussy from behind, filling the room with the noise of their bodies slapping together.

"I'll fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days." The blonde grunted in her ear from behind, hands sneaked under the hem of her dress to grab on her tightening abs as her cock slammed deeply into her from behind, filling her with every throbbing inch before pulling out until only the tip stayed inside. It felt so good she wanted to keep it there for days. The player's hips pressed down on her bare ass, barely moving as the hard member slipped in and out of her at a frantic pace, making her walls clench in pleasure around it whenever it was inside not wanting it to leave. "You are so tight." She kept on grunting in her neck, her right hand sneaked back between her parted thighs to find the throbbing clit with her wet fingers, the blonde rubbed it in hard circles as her cock slammed harder into her heat from behind, making her balls slap on her asscheeks with each deep thrust. Her digits moved harder against the clit, tugging it off its hood as she upped the pace of her hips slamming down into Rachel's backside; she pinched the hardened nub between her fingers and finally felt the girl's walls choke on her dick, before wash it over with her juices that spilled out of her widened hole. "God you are showering my cock so well baby." Quinn buried her face into her moaning girlfriend's shoulder, pressing her thumb against her clit as her cock twitched and released its own juices for the third time in a row, feeling her cock squishing into her overfilled hole as she rode their orgasm out together.

"That was so hot baby." Rachel breathed out as the hard member slipped out of her throbbing pussy, her hole relaxed completely letting some of their juices out and she felt trickling them down her bare thighs. Her hands reached for the blonde's arms, wrapping them around her body from behind as she collapsed onto the bed, wishing they had more time to recover. "Why do we have to get up?" She groaned and turned on her back, nose grazing the blonde's cheek who rested against her.

"Because we have a friend on his way and we don't want to get caught naked in bed." Quinn dropped a soft kiss on her lips before rolling on her back, lifting her hips she slipped her boxers back on and groaned at the feeling of her wet appendage brush against the fabric of the swimsuit. She stood up on wobbly legs and walked to the dresser to retrieve a swimsuit for the other girl, who was still lying down half naked sporting a big pout. "Baby, put this on and join me into the pool."

"I want to be naked in bed with you." Rachel stood up letting the dress pool onto the floor and walked back to her girlfriend, who stood there completely frozen into the spot. "We can pretend we are not feeling well and lock ourselves here. I'll play the nurse, if you want me to." Her arms circled the blonde's neck and her naked lower body pressed against the front of the boxers, gently rolling their hips together. "C'mon baby."

"God don't make it so hard baby, just few hours and I'll spend the rest of the day in bed with you." The soccer captain groaned at the feeling of her boxers tighten but she couldn't give into her tempting girlfriend, so she pulled back and thought about Coach Sylvester in a swimsuit, making her member go soft again.

"You are no fun." The brunette pouted as she put the swimsuit on, her arms sneaked back around her girlfriend from behind as she stood on her tiptoes to brush her nose along the side of her neck. "You are mine, so if Naomi tries something I'll definitely kick her ass." That earned a chuckle from the blonde player who turned around in her arms and kissed her softly, reassuring her with that simple gesture.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

After Puck finally made his appearance, shirtless and with his usual smug grin on, the three teens moved to the Fabray's backyard with the purpose of getting some tanning and refreshment from the scorching heat of the summer day. Although, the temperature seemed only to raise even further as three pair of eyes settled on the lonely figure emerging from the water, in the skimpiest bikini they had ever seen that didn't leave much to imagination.

"Your mom's cousin is so fucking hot Q, the Puckasaurus just arose to play." He nudged his best friend in her side, unable to tear his hungry eyes from the older girl who was taking her time in standing up, after she had hoisted herself out of the pool and sat on the edge of it.

"Don't be so crude, Noah." Rachel's angry voice snapped them out of the intense stare, the blonde teen needed to remind herself not to anger her secret girlfriend any further and, mostly, keep her own 'friend' low and unaffected. "Let's tan some, shall we?" She grabbed on the player's hand and tugged her toward the pool chairs on the other side, their bare feet hit the pavements with a soft squishing sound due to the humidity in the air.

"Have some lemonade Rach." The blonde sat down on the first chair, straddling its end as she poured some cold lemonade in two glasses, filling them with the ice cubes sitting in the cooler on the floor. Leaning back against the chair, she slipped her sunglasses on and started sipping on her drink, making her body cool down and relax visibly.

"Is there some lemonade for me too?" A sultry voice broke the temporary quietness they had gotten accustomed to, Rachel's features tensed as she sat up abruptly forgetting she was supposed to tan and relax. "Oh relax Rachie, I'll make myself comfortable here with Quinnie." The curly haired girl sat on the end of the chair, hand resting on one of the player's knees as she used the other one to pour herself some lemonade in another glass. "So girls, how was the trip to New York?"

"It was good, we got the chance to check the city and visit our campuses. Since dad is a Columbia guy, I thought of applying there and follow in his steps." Quinn sat up and smiled at her older cousin, she was definitely happy about going in the same college her father used to study, knowing he'd be very proud of it. "Rachel, of course, checked NYADA out. We both know she belongs to New York and in a few years she will be landing a great role on Broadway as well." She turned to face her girlfriend, wearing a proud smile that made the brunette fall even more in love with her.

"Columbia is definitely a good one, but did you consider your other options Quinnie? You are in the soccer team and Berkeley has a great female soccer team. I am a very good friend with the captain and I could put a good word for you with them. You have good grades and the soccer team could grant you a scholarship there and then it's Berkeley we are talking about." Naomi bit lightly on the straw she was using to sip the lemonade, staring at the other blonde from above her sunglasses. "I'd show you around and introduce you to the right people."

"Quinn has made up her mind already, Columbia has a good reputation like Berkeley and Uncle Russell is ecstatic about her going there." Rachel slipped into the conversation, catching the curly haired girl's attention that didn't hide the frustration for being distracted from the other blonde. "If your college is so great and you know so many right people, why are you hanging out with a bunch of high school teens?"

"That's none of your business, isn't it?" The other blonde snarled and stood up, she looked at the silent blonde with a soft smirk knowing she had planted the seed of doubt in her young ambitious mind. "Noah, why don't you help me with the sunscreen? I wouldn't want to miss a spot." She winked at her cousin before walking toward the boy, who had just emerged from the pool but definitely to cool down again after the stares he had just gotten from her.

"Quinn? You are not considering that, are you?" Rachel's soft hand rested on the blonde's knee, shaking it lightly to catch her attention and snap her out of the silent turmoil she had fallen into. "You loved New York, it's the city of our dreams and Uncle Russell-"

"I know, okay? I am fully aware how proud my father is for thinking of applying to Columbia. But what if I don't get in? You considered that, Rachel? New York has always been your dream, you have started planning about moving there since you learnt how to say that and Broadway. I've got good grades and I've got money, but doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate getting in college through a scholarship or doing what I am so good at." Quinn sat up in the chair and ran a hand through her messy locks, she didn't really want to see the disappointment on her girlfriend's face so she just closed her eyes. "I love playing soccer, as much as you love singing. I'd never ask you to give up on your dream for me, so don't get mad at me for thinking about all my options." She stood up and dropped a soft kiss on the top of her girlfriend's head, she walked toward the pool and jumped in it, diving underwater to get away from all those thoughts and cool down.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

To say Rachel was upset about what had just happened, was an understatement. The brunette was shutting her girlfriend out, giving her a silent treatment and refused to even look at her in the eyes; she was currently laying on the family couch, flipping through the channels as the blonde sat on the armchair looking at her.

"Are you going to be upset at me because I might think of applying to more schools?" Quinn sighed and stood up, snatching the remote she turned the TV off and looked down at the other girl, who had crossed her arms over her chest and refused to make eye contact with her. "Why are you so goddamn stubborn? Not everyone is so sure about their life that they stick to plans made when 6 years old."

"When we were in New York two days ago, you didn't seem to mind seeing yourself there for the next few years. Suddenly, New York isn't enough for you and you plan to move across the country to be with that slut that you call second cousin." Rachel stood up to face her girlfriend, anger was definitely igniting her eyes and making her face scrunch in disappointment and hurt at the same time. "You couldn't wait to live with me there, finally have the life of a normal couple and now you are having doubts?" She whispered harshly, not wanting to be heard from the other people in the mansion.

"Do you think this is about us? Just because I might not be sure about my future education, it doesn't mean I am having doubts about what we have. I still want to do all that couple stuff we talked about few days ago, walking down the street holding your hand or taking you out for dates or even make love to you without being worried about us getting caught." The blonde player's hands cupped her girlfriend's cheeks, wiping the soft tears that were slowly trailing down. "My feelings for you are not going to change just because we might not be in the same city."

"Don't you see it, Quinn? We have been talking about moving to New York together, so we could finally have all of that. If you moved across the country, everything is going to change because there will be distance and time difference and we'll get so busy that we won't even talk to each other. We still won't be able to do all that stuff we talked about, because we won't be together." The petite girl buried her face into her girlfriend's neck, clinging to the back of her t-shirt with her hands for dear life.

"Baby, we'll figure everything out. We still have our senior year ahead of us and then we'll think about college and make the best arrangement, so we can be happy together." Quinn pressed a soft kiss on the girl's temple, who nodded slightly and wrapped her arms fully around her waist to hold onto. "We're gonna be okay, I promise you."


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry it took so long for me to update this fic, I've been running out of ideas on how to add some drama to the Faberry journey or how to figure things would go from now on. Enjoy and if you have any ideas on what 'angst' the girls should go through, drop them in your reviews or PM! **

**Mistakes are all mine :) **

**Thank you so much for your attention and Review!**

CHAPTER 10

The argument that had taken place between the two girls, had left some lingering and open questions that still needed a further discussion; Rachel had tried to just move on from it, but found it harder than she had hoped for and couldn't help the cold shoulder she was giving her girlfriend who, on the other hand, was juggling herself between her desire to start a life with the brunette in New York and wanting to keep her educational future's options open. The air was thick and a giant metaphorical elephant magically appeared in the room, whenever the two girls were attending family gatherings or just hung out alone.

Quinn was currently doing laps in the big pool in the Fabray's backyard, her parents were away for their errands and Naomi had gone out to compensate the lack of attention from her own parents with the golden credit card she had in her wallet. The young soon-to-be senior swam faster from side to side, barely stopping to take a deep breath before diving underwater to reach the opposite side, trying to beat her own personal record. Coming out of the warm water, she gulped heavily and pushed her short wet hair away from her face, only to catch a glimpse of a familiar brunette sitting on the lawn chair watching her.

"Geez Rach, you scared me." She shook her head and crossed her arms over the edges of the pool, relishing in the feeling of the cold stone against her skin that, despite being wet, was suffering from the heat of the summer day. "How did you get in?" The blonde player hoisted herself up with her arms and grabbed the closest towel, passing it through her hair and wiping her face.

"Spare key under the first stone in the backyard, it's not the first time I've been using that." Rachel stood up and walked toward her girlfriend (?), taking the towel from her she reached up on her toes to massage the blonde's scalp with it. "Had a good swim, Quinn?" She whispered softly, not knowing what else to talk about since the tension was becoming unbearable to deal with.

"It was okay, keeps me in shape until soccer practice starts at the end of August." The taller girl looked down at her girlfriend, who just nodded and let the towel hang loosely around the captain's shoulders diverting her eyes from the familiar hazel ones. "I missed you, if you were wondering." Quinn's wet fingers tucked a chocolate strand behind her ear before pressing a gentle kiss on the girl's temple. "I am sorry for taking back my word on New York, I really do want to start my life with you Rach. You should know that by now."

"Then why does it feel like I am just forcing you into this?" The brunette's face contorted in a frown, whilst her eyes filled with warm tears that threatened to fall. "I do care about your future and…if you chose to go somewhere else, I would try and wrap my mind about it, but I feel awful because I shouldn't need to try. I should just let you decide to pursue your dreams, like you do with me." Rachel's face was turned to meet her girlfriend's gaze, who gently cupped her cheekbones and dropped a soft kiss between her brows. "Am I being too selfish? God yes, I am being my usual self diva who-"

"Stop it. Stop it right there baby, because first of all we have still a long year ahead of us to make up our minds about colleges." Quinn's lips brushed along her forehead, as her toned arms cradled her head and tugged her against her wet chest. "There's nothing remotely selfish in wanting us together, in the same city, if there's someone who is being selfish that's me. You support me, Rach, with everything I do and if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have gone through my soccer practices when it became too hard or discovered my undying love for music. So please, never call yourself a selfish diva because that assumption couldn't be more wrong."

"Why are you so perfect, Quinn Fabray?" The singer's face was buried in her girlfriend's strong shoulder, small hands clung to the fabric of her bikini top as they stood wrapped by the side of the pool, lost in their small little world. "When the time for colleges comes, just promise me you'll consider all the options." The tip of her nose brushed under the strap of her girlfriend's swimsuit, who just kissed her temple and tightened her grip around her head without voicing her affirmative response out. "Can we go to your room?" Rachel's head moved slightly back to look up in her lover's eyes, who nodded smiling and took her by the hands, leading them back into the silent mansion.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The soft music in the background was making the atmosphere in the room more intimate and romantic, after having almost completely closed the curtains and shut the door to make sure it'd be just the two of them, the way it used to be. Quinn had disappeared in the bathroom for a quick shower, not wanting to smell or taste of chlorine while Rachel laid back on the blonde's bedroom, barefoot and choosing music on the other girl's iPod dock station. When the soccer captain emerged from the bathroom, she had changed in a pair of comfortable basketballs shorts and a wife beater, that exposed her toned biceps and clung tightly to her flat abdomen.

"God it's freaking hot today." Quinn dropped face down on the bed, arm draped over her girlfriend's bronzed thighs as she nuzzles her side through the tank-top she was wearing. "How can you have legs that go for miles? It's a fucking mystery." She mumbled softly and dipped her fingers under the hem of her girlfriend's skirt, who chuckled and ruffled her wet mane playfully. "I am serious!"

"Oh baby, there are things that can't be explained like how hot you look with your wild lion hair." Rachel sat the music device back on the nightstand and slipped down on the mattress, making sure to keep the blonde's arm around her midsection as she turned slightly on her side to face her. "My lion Quinn." The singer's smile widened at the pout forming on her lover's lips, but she just leaned forward and kissed it softly away. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Quinn." Words were whispered against the other girl's mouth, who slipped both arms around her petite girlfriend and just cuddled her closer, knowing it was what they both needed at the moment.

"You'll never have to find out, cause you are stuck with me." The blonde's larger hand cradled her right cheekbone, holding it firmly as she leaned down to brush their lips for a soft kiss whilst their bodies tangled in the middle of the big bed. Rachel's right leg hooked around the player's left knee, toes brushing the inside of the right toned calf as her arms were tucked between them; her short nails trailed along the blonde's jawline, feeling it tense under her touch as their lips moved softly without any rush or need to deepen the kiss. When the soft song in the background faded slowly, Quinn reached over to turn the iPod off so that the only sounds in the room, would be the ones they produced; her fingers moved back to the brunette's tanned body, slowly tracing the curve of her breast over the top before settling on her hipbone, brushing the expanse of bare skin that her low skirt left exposed. "You never fail to take my breath away, baby." The blonde's voice had dropped to a lower octave, resonating like a siren's song in the brunette's ears that could only shut her eyes and let herself be lead into the vortex of their passion. It felt like falling off a cliff, with the knowledge there would be a safety net waiting for her at the bottom. A safety net that felt exactly like the strong hands rolling her on her back and the additional weight above her.

"You are going to drive me crazy with all this foreplay." Rachel's hands slipped under the hem of the basketball shorts, not totally surprised to feel bare skin meeting her sweaty palms as she traced the curve of the strong backside, cupping and kneading it. "No underwear, naughty girl." She whimpered when a warm tongue slipped behind her left ear, finding the small spot that made her putty in her girlfriend's hands and just sent every self-control left out of the window. "Get me naked, it's becoming too much to feel you through these clothes." Her pleas didn't meet deaf ears, but it still felt so long before her top was discarded to the floor or her skirt was slipped down her legs, leaving her bare on the cotton sheets with only her panties on.

"Always the impatient one, I see." Quinn's frame slipped away from hers, kneeling between her bronzed thighs and ravishing her with hungry hazel eyes, as more inches of her toned body was exposed to Rachel's equally thirsty glare. "I can't wait to feel those legs around me, as I feel you from the inside." She whispered knowingly, her mind already giving her those familiar images that made her cock throb beneath her shorts; the wife-beater was soon dropped on the floor, setting her body-free to be checked out or – as she predicted – touched by soft fingers, that scratched along her defined six pack. "You and my abs, obsessed much?"

"Not my fault, I am dating the hottest girl in Lima." Sitting up the brunette roamed her hands up and down her girlfriend's stomach, lips brushing between her breasts as the blonde whimpered and tangled her hands into chocolate locks; a soft tongue slipped down her coconut's scented skin, tracing the small scar above her upper abs before sliding to the side to trace the underside of the player's left breast. "You taste so good, Quinn." Lips moved upwards, tracing the darkened skin with featherlike kisses before taking the small peak in her mouth, sucking hungrily on its tip.

"Fuck Rach, your mouth is wonderful." Hands tugged her head closer to her heaving chest, the shorts felt incredibly tight and uncomfortable against the skin of her pulsing member; so she reached under the waistband with her left hand and tugged it past her knees, feeling the warm air of the summer afternoon envelope her womanhood in a soft embrace. Mustering some control over her body, she pushed the brunette back down and under the covers, earning an eyebrow's raise in perfect Fabray style; she smirked and reached for the A/C remote on the bed, turning it on to a lower temperature before slipping on top of her almost naked lover, with the blanket around her waist.

"I'll trust you to keep me warm, huh?" Bronzed thighs parted to accommodate the blonde beauty on top and when soft breasts pressed against her, she couldn't help but arch up into her girlfriend's frame that molded perfectly against her front. Slender fingers trailed along her sides, grasping the fabric of the panties she was wearing and, with a quick forceful tug, she was lying naked under a very naked Quinn. "You need to take me underwear shopping, given the amount of panties I've ruined or you ripped off me." Rachel's lips formed a smirk against her girlfriend's jawline, who nodded absentmindedly and lowered herself on the brunette's, her cock nestled comfortably between her parted thighs and bumped against her engorged nub. "Oh god, you are so hard."

"And you are dripping like Niagara Falls." The soccer captain reached in the nightstand beside the bed, grabbing a condom package and throwing it on the bed beside them as her face hovered her girlfriend's one, who wore a puzzled grin. "You are taking antibiotics baby, the pill's effects wear off with them." She whispered against her pouty lips as small hands massaged the underside of her ball sack, making her buck her hips down and slide her member through those drenched folds. "God Rach…"

"Pull out before you come, it used to work." Rachel's fingers tugged at the blonde's balls, cupping and weighing them in her palms as her legs bent each side of the captain's waist, grinding her soaked pussy along the length of the stiff member. "I love feeling you bare inside of me." She nipped at the player's neck, sinking her teeth under her pulse as the sound of a small package being ripped temporarily stopped her hands' movement. "Babyyy.."

"Just to make sure, baby. Better safe than sorry." The blonde's mouth dropped a soft kiss to shush her whining girlfriend, who moaned lowly at the feeling of fingers spreading her folds apart and scooping her abundant wetness to lather the condom clad member. "You don't seem to mind at all…" She smirked from above, stroking herself she rested one elbow by the brunette's head and led her dick to replace her wet fingers, so that its tip would circle around the engorged nub making Rachel's hips shot up off the bed. "Tell me which way you like that." Quinn's voice sang in her ear, hips canted forward to rub herself on the wet skin between the brunette's clit and hole that made her cling on her back for dear life. "Do you like it like this?" She hissed as she slid the whole length of her dick between the parted folds, pushing the throbbing nub back and rubbing it with energetic but careful thrusts. "Do you like it like that?" Taking hold of her cock, the player slid it easily inside the widened hole that contracted around it and massaged it thoroughly; dropping both elbows on the bed, Quinn slipped into a rhythmic mixture of pulling and pushing, making sure to never slip her cock fully out so that its bulbous head could massage the sensitive walls of Rachel's pussy.

"Oh god, quoting songs while you fuck me is so hot…" The diva's nails scratched along the blonde's back, pulling her flushed down on her naked frame as their breasts slid slowly together, making their nipples harden and curls brush in a mix of light and dark patches. The contrast between their skins was still strong, despite the long hours the taller girl had spent just bathing in the sun; the sweat, covering both their naked frames, was hot and smelled of forbidden dreams. Legs wrapped around slender hips, pushing when the blonde pulled and vice versa, it was a game that both could play effortlessly and with the knowledge there were only going to be winners, in the end.

"Fuck baby…" Quinn's words were filled with lust and desire for the girl beneath her, who pushed her forcefully on her back and slipped on top of her with a predatory look. She had suddenly become the prey. Hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above them, against the pillows, as the brunette straddled her lap and impaled herself on the pre-cum covered cock, glistening in the semi-darkened room. "Yes, so fucking hot." The player's hips rose frantically off the bed, slamming the aching member back inside the tight heat above her as a languid tongue trailed down the side of her neck. Eyes fluttered close and fingers wrapped around the metal headboard, desperately clinging on it.

"I wanna be able to do this whenever I please, when we go off to college Quinn. Pounce you after classes or just waking up to you, each morning for the rest of our lives." Rachel's words were dripping with love and lust, already fantasizing about when the blonde would come back home to her clad in just one of her old t-shirts or an apron and then bending her over the kitchen counter, unable to wait to fuck the hell out of her. Or just crawling in bed with her and holding her as they slept the exhaustion away, ready to start another day together.

"We'll have that baby, I promise you." Quinn's hands moved down her tanned back to grasp each asscheek before moving her frantically above her, pounding her hard meat inside her wet pussy whose juices were already soaking the curls at the base of her womanhood. "I am yours, now and forever." She slammed the brunette down on her, needing to press into the soft spot inside of her girlfriend as walls tightened around it and moans filled her ears. "Cum baby, I feel it coming…"

"Quinn…Quinn…" Rachel's hands tangled in messy and sweaty locks, forcefully tugging the soccer player's head back as their mouths crashed in sloppy and unsteady kisses, that were more tongues seeking for one another than actual battles for dominance. Nails dug into scalp and tender skin. Hips rose and fell. Chests heaved with long pants and stomachs fluttered in anticipation. With another powerful thrust from beneath, the singer screamed silently in her girlfriend's mouth, feeling her walls clamp down around the straining member before flooding it with hard and powerful gushes of her essence. Legs tightened their grips around hips and breasts pressed together, whilst her pussy was powered by a strong cock that convulsed and unloaded its own juices in the strong latex around it.

"Fuck Rachellll…" Quinn's hands kept sliding her girlfriend's lower body over her throbbing member, each spurt of release felt harder and more copious, probably testing the condom that hadn't luckily broken under such pressure. She rode their orgasms out before dropping heavily on her back, hands resting on the singer's perfect backside and cock still buried in the wet cavern, that had loosened around it and just let it soften.

"Hmm." Rachel's hips bucked backwards, letting her girlfriend's member slip out from her channel and lazily rub against her too sensitive clit; she rolled herself partially off the panting lover, resting her head against her panting chest and loosely holding her around the waist. Her lower body ached with pleasure, the proof of her excitement still covered her inner thighs and part of her just wished it was both of their juices trickling down from her hole. Gentle hands reached for the comforter thrown to the side, the chillier air provided by the A/C was definitely making goosebumps appear on their sweat covered skins, making them shiver and cuddle closer under the blanket.

"I love you Rach." Quinn's lips pressed against her sweaty forehead, feeling the bangs stick to her mouth as she kept lingering there; smaller fingers reached under the blanket to roll the overused condom off her flaccid member, that rose to full attention at the feeling of a familiar touch envelop it. Eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, whilst Rachel's fore and thumb stroked her length with lazy and deliberately slow touches, that made her hand slide down the curve of her back to squeeze the nearest asscheek. "You are insatiable."

"There's nothing wrong in indulging in a little touch, here and there, isn't there?" The brunette's lips brushed along the angle of her mouth, quirked in a smirk when those two fingers slid down to cup the underside of her cock and press between her sensitive balls. "Little Quinn is soft to touch." She whispered with malice, knowing the effect she was having on her girlfriend whose hand was squeezing her butt tighter. "My favorite thing to touch and kiss and lick…" Her voice trailed off as she lifted the blanket off the girl's abdomen, scooting down she lied perpendicularly to her girlfriend's lap, wrapping her lips around the head of the semi-erect member that stood alert in a bunch of seconds.

Quinn's eyes shot open in surprise, both hands landed on the lump under the blanket where she thought Rachel's head would be, and pushed her down with more strength as her hips canted off the bed to thrust her cock up into the girl's mouth. Legs bent and moans filled the room, as the brunette's skilled mouth kept pleasuring her girlfriend with a soft torture.

Too busy to notice another pair of eyes watching from a crack in the door, that had slipped slightly open…

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Rachel walked downstairs to grab herself a snack, she wasn't surprised to find the mansion still empty without any trace of her uncle or aunt; charity events or business dinners were probably the most plausible excuses for the night, not leaving Quinn much choice but stay home alone or crash at her cousin or best friend's houses. The blonde player had gotten herself used to that kind of lifestyle, she loved her parents but had surrendered to her destiny of being a Fabray first and then a daughter. That meant: socializing was a priority for a successful future. One of the main things Hiram and Russell didn't go along on, but they had learnt to respect each other's life choices and show as much support as they could.

"Oh Rachel, I didn't hear you coming in." Naomi appeared in the doorway, clad in a form fitting red dress and a small champagne flute, probably enjoying some of the finest wines Uncle Russell had bought himself and stashed in the colder basement. "Does Quinn know you are raiding her fridge for, let me guess, some vegan and healthy food?"

"Between the two of us, you are the guest here so maybe I should make Quinn aware that you are consuming one of her father's precious wines without asking." Rachel's arms crossed over her chest, luckily she had chosen to throw some of Quinn's clothes before venturing downstairs to get them a snack. "Not to mention, it's not legal yet for you to drink any alcoholic beverage but of course, who am I to judge your poor life choices?" She shrugged her shoulders and went back to grab some of her vegan friendly meat substitutes, to make herself a sandwich.

"Of course you wouldn't, since I won't judge your personal choice of giving my little cousin a happy just few hours ago. Did it happen before or after you let her get you on your four and take you from behind? Cause that is so classy, never thought you'd be that kind of girl Rachie." The curly haired blonde smirked to herself and sat her glass down, watching the color drain from the brunette's face. "Oh, don't be so surprised. I could sense something was going between you two since you emerged from the airport, together. Poor Quinn has it so bad for you, that she'd follow you to New York like a perfect trained puppy. Doesn't take you much to make her happy after all."

"Don't you dare to badmouth her like that, she is her own person and I won't be standing around, letting some slut from California come here and give me lessons about what is classy and whatnot." The brunette's hands turned into fists, restraining herself from landing one on that smug face and send the girl to the floor. "What me and Quinn have is none of your fucking business."

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if we asked Russell and Judy's personal opinion on the matter, would you? Do you think they will kick her out first or send her to some special boarding school, where they'll teach her how bad is to screw around with your little cousin?" Naomi looked down at her nails smirking, knowing what buttons to press in order to rile the brunette up.

"Don't, please. You can't tell them or...just, don't tell them if you care about Quinn's future. It will destroy her." Rachel's tears welled with tears, gripping tightly the kitchen counter as the older blonde looked up into her eyes, with satisfaction. "What…what do you want me to do to buy your silence?"

"Mmm…from you? Nothing really. But I'll think about what someone else could do to keep my mouth shut, until then, lock your doors Rachie. You never know who happens to pass by and take a nice peek inside." Naomi chuckled to herself and left the brunette there, sipping from her glass with a permanent smirk on her face.

**to be continued ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if it took me so long, hope you are still interested! Flashback is in Italics! **

**A/N: This is a G!P Quinn Fic that deals with a relationship between cousins that are NOT blood related, if you are not comfortable with the subject you are not obliged to read it. Thank you for your awesome reviews, looking forward to your comments. **

CHAPTER 11

After the encounter in the kitchen with Naomi, the brunette singer walked back upstairs to her girlfriend's room and locked the door behind herself – making sure it was indeed shut for good; she stood by the dresser, watching the blonde captain lie sprawled on her stomach hugging the pillow she had used to sleep, probably replacing her until she had been back to take that spot in her lover's arms. The moonlight seeped through the thin curtains, bathing the older girl in warm light that wrapped the scene in an artistic daze and made Rachel desire to just grab a notebook and sketch it, so to have a permanent reminder in the morning.

Padding barefoot across the room, she reached the other side of the bed where she had lied down after their intense afternoon; her shirt was dropped on the ground before lifting the blanket to slip underneath and cuddled into her girlfriend's side. Quinn whimpered in protest when the pillow was taken away from her grip, but any frown dissipated from her face when a familiar frame was pressed into her side and wrapped in her arms, making her snuggle closer to the brunette. Fingers entwined against Rachel's stomach and legs locked, in a mess of limbs that would have been different to discern hadn't been for their different skin complexion. The small diva turned her head to the side, staring at the angelic features of the blonde holding onto her and wondering why destiny had to be so cruel, to make them fall in love although it was forbidden. Loving Quinn would have been so much easier and accepted, hadn't they been related even if not by blood; surely, in a future their children wouldn't run any genetic risk, but in the society's eyes their relationship was sick and deplorable. They had managed to keep it a secret for so long, but now that Naomi knew about them, things were going to be harder and she had no idea how to buy the girl's silence without Quinn's involvement or suspicions.

She had no many options indeed: confront the older blonde, tell Quinn and find a solution together, tell the truth about their relationship with the high chances of losing her girlfriend forever, end their relationship. The last two options were the worst and the hardest to go through, but she'd rather end their relationship than run the risk of not seeing the blonde player again. Sighing deeply, the brunette grabbed their joined hands and nuzzled her girlfriend's palm, still carrying her fading scent; eyes closed and lips disclosed, dropping kisses along each line and wrinkle, before holding it against her cheek. The taller girl's body shifted even closer to her, erasing any distance left as her nose nuzzled her temple and her other arm rested above their heads. A soft thumb brushed along the curve of her forehead, absentmindedly stroking the frown she had been sporting since the unpleasant conversation with Naomi and that left her shaking with the fears of losing the love of her young life.

"I hear you thinking, can't sleep?" Quinn's mumbled in her ear, lips brushing the shell of her left ear as she nodded gently, scooting closer to her girlfriend's warmth. "You wanna talk about that?" The blonde's fingers brushed along the brunette's cheek, suddenly feeling the warmth and the wetness of tears meeting her own skin. "Baby, what's wrong?" Feeling her lover so upset made the blonde quickly wake up, both eyes focusing on Rachel's face who buried it in her forearm and whose hands held tightly on her bicep. "Baby…"

"Just hold me, Quinn. Please." The broken sound of the brunette's voice and the sobs wrecking her body alarmed the blonde player, who just shifted on top of the shivering girl and used her arms to envelope her fully. Noses brushed together and kisses were pressed over wet cheeks and closed eyes, drinking the sorrow away from the smaller girl who was curled up in a ball, holding onto her arms for dear life. Rachel's nose was puffy and red, sniffing as the tears kept on streaming down her cheeks at the conflict in her young heart, on what to do and what was going to be the best for the two of them.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Two days had gone by since that night she had cried herself to sleep, wrapped in Quinn's arms and still pondering what to do to prevent having their relationship exposed. Two days and she hadn't seen Naomi around the Fabray mansion and she felt relieved not have to go through snarky remarks or hints that would have just upset her even more. Rachel was lying on one of the pool chairs, an open book in her lap and a lemonade at her side whilst Quinn and Puck played in the pool, splashing and challenging each other for who was the fastest or had more stamina. Sometimes they acted like two kids but she wasn't surprised at all, they were best friends and acted like that around each other since they were just toddlers, along with Santana who was still shaken by the Brittany and Artie's issue.

The Latina was currently laying on another chair beside her, iPod blasting music in her ear as she tanned in the wide backyard and enjoyed a relatively calm day with her best friends; the relationship with Rachel hadn't always been easy, but since both of her best friends had a special spot for the small singer, she had grown accustomed to her rambling and built a pacific friendship with her too. Once going past the diva tantrums and the self-centered acts, the petite singer turned out to be a pretty decent friend who had never judged her behavior and had her back in the critical situations. When a tall figure approached, casting shadows over them, Santana raised one of her sculptured eyebrow and watched Naomi's smirk appear as her eyes landed on the other brunette sitting beside her.

"Quinn looks good today? I should ask her what kind of workout she goes through or maybe she could just show me." The curly haired blonde grabbed an empty glass and filled it with cold lemonade, before taking a long sip. "Do you think she will mind putting some lotion on my back, Rachie?" She smirked at the brunette who was visibly squirming in the seat, wanting to talk back and put the older woman in place.

"I am sure Noah will be delighted to accomplish that task, Naomi." Rachel watched the two best friends coming out of the water, playfully shoving each other as they made their way toward them; the college girl beat her at grabbing a towel and just approached the soccer captain, running the dry cloth over her wet hair. "That bitch…"

"Hey, is everything cool with that 90210 gal?" Santana slipped one of the earbuds off and watched the fuming brunette with interest, since she hadn't kept her eyes off the two blondes interacting few feet from them. The Latina shook her head and leaned forward, waving a hand in front of the dazed singer who snapped to reality and looked back at her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Santana. Someone should just learn how to behave properly around here." Rachel threw the book to the floor and stood up abruptly, chocolate eyes kept on staring at the older girl who openly flirted with the two teens and dragged her finger up and down her girlfriend's bicep, totally unaware of the interest Naomi had toward her. "I am going to get something stronger, to drink." She stalked back inside the mansion, performing a perfect diva storm-out that no one – except Santana – paid attention to.

When Santana found her, Rachel was sitting at the kitchen counter and drinking straight from a bottle of vodka that she had probably stolen from the Fabray's well furnished stash; the taller brunette shook her head and grabbed the half empty bottle, before the other girl could take another swig and probably get herself sick. She had seen the girl drunk and she didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol, nor she thought that drinking whatever issue she had away was going to be a proper solution.

"Okay, Hobbit. Less drinking and more words, what the hell is wrong with you?" Santana sat across the brunette and searched for her chocolate eyes, that looked anywhere but at her. "Look, I know you think i am not your friend but I do care about you and Quinn, so if there's something bothering you about that bitch of her second cousin you can tell me."

"I can't Santana…because God if it isn't all messed up. 'Cause Quinn deserves more than that, more than someone who might hold her back because she had dreams about a city since she was a toddler and wants to drag her along. She deserves more than something that shouldn't have never happened, but it was so hard to resist and then feelings came along and passion was too hard to fight but they can't know, or they'd keep her away or she'd end up hating this. God Santana, what should I do?" Rachel's long rant stopped when sobs started wrecking her petite frame.

"Whoa, slow down tiger." The Latina had gotten even more confused after the girl's long and messy speech, she just stood up and crossed the space around the counter to wrap her arms around the crying girl, who clung at her back with her small hands. "What's going on, Rachel?"

"I don't know how I can tell you Santana…because it is so wrong and we were young, but when love happens how can it be wrong?" The girl's nose nuzzled the column of her throat, wiping her tears angrily with a napkin. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Love? Rachel, what are you talking about?" The Latina kneeled on the floor in front of the brunette, staring up into her eyes as her hands rested on her knees, holding on them to support her weight. "Who are you in love with?" Brows furrowed and eyes softened, realizing how much distress the girl was going through.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered looking away from the Head Cheerleader, that could definitely ruin both of them or worse run away disgusted, not wanting to have nothing to do with either of them anymore. "We…have been in a relationship in the past 3 years and Naomi…well she found out and threatened me to spill the beans to our parents. They can't know Santana, not now. We are so close to make it out of here and finally live this relationship in the open, like any other couple whose fault was only to fall in love with one another. You can't tell anybody Santana, please for Quinn's sake at least. "

"I would never dream of ruining the both of you, despite my reputation of being a Head Bitch I still treasure friendships as the most important thing in my life, at the moment. Your secret is safe with me, but we need to talk to Q about that bitch's threat." Santana stood back up and helped Rachel wiping her face, so not to worry the blonde captain or inflate Naomi's ego. "I got your back, Berry."

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_(Age 15)_

_Since their first kiss had happened, the two girls had seemed to gravitate closer and spend most of their time together, sleeping over at each other's place or waiting one another after school, when their extra-curricular activities prolonged after the school hours. Quinn still felt some inner conflict for being dating her cousin, even if they were not related by blood they still were part of the same families but whenever she and Rachel were alone her mind was vacated of any doubt. Whether they just cuddled, kissed or simply lied side by side, she was purely content of being with the petite brunette who had always been the most important person in her young life._

_Watching Rachel rehearse her songs for Glee or just prepare videos for MySpace was something that any other boyfriend would have been gotten bored with, but to Quinn it meant watching the girl being comfortable in her environment. Music was her life and anything that made the girl so happy was very welcomed in the blonde's book. So, she simply lied there and watched the brunette go through her scales and vocal exercises, completely absorbed in the song she was getting ready for. The blonde player was still somehow sore from the tiring soccer practice of the afternoon, so she was definitely happy to be reclined back against Rachel's comfortable pillows stretching her still aching limbs._

_"We should perform a duet, Quinn." Rachel turned around with a resolute face, hands on her hips over the argyle sweater she was wearing and brows raised in the perfect Fabray way. "I know you like to bring value to the performances with your smooth moves, but I believe our voices together would be a good match and refreshing, compared to the stereotyped duets with Finn."_

_"Babe, you know that I don't have your trained voice and sometimes I am flat on higher notes. I'd rather watch you sing a solo than disappointing you. If you want, I'll be your guitar backup but singing a duet with you would be too embarrassing." Quinn watched the girl kick her shoes to the side and slowly crawl toward her, wearing her 'not going to back down' face that always managed to turn her on. "I know that look, Rach but it's not going to work."_

_"What look? I have no idea what you are talking about, Quinnie." Rachel smirked and settled on top of her girlfriend's lap, legs each side of her body as their lips brushed slowly. "Can I not kiss my girlfriend for the sole purpose that I had missed her?" Smaller arms circled the blonde's head, who could only nod and lean up to fully close the distance left between their mouths as their bodies were flushed against the soft mattress beneath them. Fingers slowly trailed down the curves of arched backs, slipping under the hem of the sweater to find the bare skin to touch and hold onto, as their mouths parted to graze the tips of their tongues; whimpers and content sighs escaped from their lips as their muscles slowly battled for dominance, circling and pressing against one another inside the blonde's oral cavity._

_"Rach…" The soccer player could definitely feel the effect of their proximity on her lower body, her boxers had tightened around her full erect member but she was aware neither of the two were ready to take things further than a heated make out session and some groping above the waist. Flipping them over, she rested her lower body against the bed and kept her upper body against her girlfriend's one, whose hands had started roaming under her hoodie to trace the tensed abs she had gotten from her intense practices. "We need to slow down baby."_

_"You know Quinn, two people in a relationship that aren't ready for sexual intercourses can still find other ways to relieve the excitement." Rachel's fingers trailed dangerously low, till they landed on the elastic of her sweatpants and played with it innocently. "I spent some time on Google and apparently guys enjoy a lot when their partners stimulate their erogenous zones with hands or…" She slid her palm downwards through the pants and hovered the outline of the blonde's erection, that had become painfully hard at the moment. "Mouths."_

_"Rach, I am not expecting you to give me a blow or a hand-job just because I am hard." Quinn brushed the tip of her nose along her girlfriend's cheek, breathing slowly and trying to think of something sad or disgusting that would make her hard-on soften at least until she could take care of it, alone in her room or with a cold shower. "I'll have a cold shower at home, do not worry nor feel obligated to take care of my needs. I am not like most guys."_

_"Oh baby, I am totally aware that you are not like those jerks that expect their girlfriends to drop on their knees each single time they are horny." The brunette cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss on her lips before pushing the blonde on her back and hover her lap. "But maybe, we could show each other what we'd do if we were alone to take care of this excitement."_

_"Are you…are you asking to…do 'that' in front of each other?" The soccer captain blushed profusely at the thought of getting rid of her erection in front of her girlfriend, but at the same time her member seemed to look forward to that idea because it stood to full attention and begged to be released. "Baby, I don't know what to…"_

_"Let me show you, baby." Rachel dropped on her back beside the panting blonde and lifted her hips off the bed, enough to shove her skirt and underwear on the floor leaving her lower body naked and exposed to her girlfriend's widened pupils. "Take the pants off baby." The brunette sat up on the mattress, body angled toward the older girl who nodded lightly and slipped the sweatpants down around her knees, along with her Batman boxers. "So cute baby, the boxers I mean cause something else is so hot."_

_"Mmm…What now baby?" Quinn sat up against the headboard, ankles crossed and both of her palms hovering her hard cock that was slightly covered in her pre-cum; she blushed at the sight and just went to reach for a pillow, only to be stopped by the other girl who leaned over and rested her knees each side of her thighs, sitting on them._

_"When do you touch yourself, what do you think of baby?" The singer's upper body leaned forward, one hand pressed against the wall at the blonde's side to brace herself as her lips brushed along the tensed jawline, that relaxed under her touch. "Do you think of my fingers enveloping your big member or maybe my mouth?" A soft tongue slipped out of her parted mouth, tracing up along her jaw and circling the blonde's lobe that just moaned and gripped her hips tightly._

_"Your mouth and tongue swirling around it, making sure I am fully hard before you deep throat me." Quinn's eyes fluttered close as her fingers were slowly pulled away from the girl's hips and gently led along the smooth skin of the brunette's thigh, until they met a different kind of warmth that made her cock throb instantly. "God Rach, you are so wet." Her fingertips tentatively explored the undiscovered and hidden part of her lover's body, whose moans were filling her ears as she slid through the softness of her center._

_"I researched that it's more pleasurable if your member is well moistened, so we can kill two birds with one stone and you can use that to touch yourself." Rachel's lips brushed along the angle of Quinn's mouth, as she pulled back to take a better look to her very turned on girlfriend whose fingertips still moved between her legs. "Make it quick Quinn, before I start grind on your fingers and use them instead of mines."_

_"I wouldn't totally complain though." The blonde scooped the abundant wetness with her fore and middle fingers, grazing the underside of a spongy spot that earned louder moans from the other girl before slowly spreading them on the tip of her member. "God this is so much better than my spit." The back of her head hit the wall behind them, as her thumb massed the thick head of her straining cock and her middle and forefinger wrapped around its length, thoroughly massaging and circling it aided by the singer's wetness._

_Rachel couldn't help but watch with pure lust the movement of those fingers around the reddened and throbbing appendage, finger that had already grazed and touched her more intimate spots and that she couldn't wait to have back on her. She just wanted to slip the remnants clothes off and just lose herself in her girlfriend's touch, having every inch of her tanned skin mapped and explored with languid avidity. She wanted to replace those long strong fingers with her own hand or mouth or even more with her own core, feeling it rub along her wetness and then move inside of her and take her most precious thing along with her heart, that Quinn already had. Foreheads bumped together as her own hand slipped back between her legs, spread and resting each side of the player's thighs; her thumb quickly pressed on her engorged nub, rubbing and circling it with hard strokes that caused more wetness to coat her virginal folds. "Look at me, Quinn. I need to see that storm behind your gorgeous eyes." The brunette's teeth nipped at her girlfriend's bottom lip, biting harder than she should have to just catch her attention and meet her eyes with her owns; hips rocked forward to meet the palm that had replaced her thumb. Grinding down against it, she could feel the tingles pool in her lower stomach and the quiver in her thighs, probably ready to give up on her and make her fall forward against her panting girlfriend._

_"God you are so hot, I can't wait to be the one to touch you and make you come." Quinn's nose nudged the tip of her girlfriend's nose, whispering her lust against her parted lips and making it harder for the brunette to keep going steadily, without wanting to just lower herself against her girlfriend's erection and ride her off to their shared orgasm. "You were so wet and warm, baby." The blonde's husky tone and words were enough to send the brunette over the edge, fingers moving up and down her parted folds to massage them thoroughly as her thumb pressed on the underside of her clit._

_"God Quinnn!" The singer bucked her hips back and forth, meeting her own hand that was moving against her upper folds and pressed on her sensitive and engorged nub; eyes closed and forehead pressed into the side of her girlfriend's neck, resting there as her hole spasmed releasing her juices in abundant flows, covering her palm and trickling down to her wrist. "Come with me baby.." She pleaded softly but she knew the blonde was there too. She could tell by the grunts of pleasure and the rapid movement of her hand, that went up and down the length of her wet cock before pressing on its base to drag the orgasm out of her._

_"Fuck Rach!" The blonde's hips raised off the bed as white jets of her release spurted out of her bulbous head, her right hand still firmly massaging the length of her member as their cheeks pressed together and moans mixed in the overall silent bedroom; she watched the juices land on the brunette's inner thigh and partially her stomach, whimpering at the sight of it trickling down and mixing with the girl's juices that had been released as well. "Damn, baby." Slumping against the headboard, she felt her dick soften as the singer collapsed in her arms, damp curls brushing along her sensitive member that responded to the proximity with the other girl's lower body._

_"So much better than doing it alone, baby." Rachel kissed the angle of her girlfriend's mouth and snuggled into her chest, accommodating their position so that no more stimulation could be provoked to their still sensitive wet zones; the player brought the blanket up around them and just wrapped her arms around the petite singer, who sighed contently against her collarbone._

**to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

I finally found some time and new ideas to write another chapter of this fiction. Please, forgive me for my tardiness but sometimes you can't really help a writer's block. With that in mind, I hope my writing for this fiction is still somehow good compared to the previous chapters and if not, my deepest apologies. I haven't written for this fic in so long! :)

Thanks to everyone who still is interested and following this fanfiction. I'll try my best not to make you wait for so long, again.

All mistakes are mine (didn't have the time to proofread it).

**Warning: G!P Quinn and romance between cousins, NOT BY BLOOD. If you don't like it, don't read it :) **

**Enjoy! Let me know what your thoughts are! **

CHAPTER 12

Santana walked inside the familiar mansion and was surprised to find the older curly haired college girl in the living room, standing by the windows and keeping her eyes on the blonde and brunette girl who were playfully wrestling in the pool. The Latina knew the blonde had something on her mind, if that smirk was any indication, she guessed it was something that would hurt Rachel and get closer to Quinn; since the day she had found out about her best friend and Rachel, she had sworn to herself she would have made sure to keep the couple's secret safe from anyone else.

"No one ever told you that's creepy to stare so hard." Santana cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest, watching Naomi turn around and lose the smirk, replacing it with one of her fakest smiles. "I've actually wondered what would bring a party girl like you here, in Loser town where summer couldn't be more boring. Family must matter a big deal to you."

"What can I say? I missed it here, the months have definitely been nice to Quinn." The blonde haired girl sat on the leather couch, folding her legs under herself and taking a sip from the Martini on the edge of the coffee table. "I bet I am not the only one who noticed that, such a shame you never got a piece of that. What a better way to rule High School? Head Cheerleader and the captain of the soccer team."

"Contrary to what you think, I genuinely care for Quinn and as long as she is happy, then I am happy too." The Latina crossed the space left between them and looked down at the older girl, wearing her perfect bitch game face on. "Take a friendly advice Naomi, back the fuck off and go back to California."

"Or what? You'll go Lima Heights on me? Please Santana, I saw you growing up and you are just a little insecure girl who likes to play toughie." Naomi stood up and got into the brunette's face, wearing an even bigger smirk. "If you care about your friends' privacy, then I highly to keep that attitude in check. We wouldn't want someone else know what those two do behind closed doors, would we?" With that said she patted the Latina's cheek and moved past her to go upstairs to her own room.

Santana fumed with anger and kept herself from going after the older blonde, ripping her another one and beating her up for daring to threaten her friends; looking out of the window, she watched Quinn wrap the brunette in a big beach towel, gently wiping the water in excess from her petite frame before stealing a quick kiss from her luscious lips. How couldn't have she noticed that before? The intimacy was there and Quinn had always been like an open book when it came to feelings. No wonder she got extremely mad when Finn Hudson laid his dirty paws on the Glee starlet. She had to think of something, fast.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The Glee club was on temporary hiatus on summer, but Rachel never passed the chance to hang out with her closest friends and when the carnival came to town, she couldn't help but require everyone's presence for a new bonding experience. Some groaned internally at the brunette's demand – Quinn / Santana / Puck – but they couldn't really say no to her, without having to go through a 30 minutes Power Point presentation. The girl was resourceful and knew how to make herself heard. A career in politics would be her best second chance, in the remote hypothesis that Broadway didn't work out.

"Tell me again why are we doing this?" Quinn groaned under her breath, eyes scanning the crowded area looking for the familiar faces of her best friends, who at least shared her sentiments. "I understand this is a bonding experience, but why do I have to go through Finnept being all over you? I can't do anything to keep him away cause we are in a public place, Rach."

"Oh baby, we can stick together and you can still protect me in a friendly way." The brunette raised on her tiptoes and kissed her girlfriend's cheek gently. "I'll reward you later, if you behave." She whispered in the blonde's ear and ran the tip of her tongue along the shell of her ear before lowering herself back onto the solid ground.

"It's not fair for you to tease me like that." The blonde grunted and looked at her girlfriend, before her attention was caught by her friends walking their way through the parking lot. "Perfect, here he comes." The soccer player fixed her glare on the tall guy, who had gone from frowning to smiling his usual dopey smile as soon as he had gotten a glimpse of the brunette co-captain.

"Rachel!" Finn stumbled on his own feet, rushing to cover the distance left between himself and the girl he had a crush on, only to hug nothing but air cause Quinn had grabbed onto the brunette's hand and led her toward Puck and Santana, who were smirking at his clumsiness and obviousness. "Rachel, wait…"

"Quinn, that was very rude!" Rachel smacked her girlfriend's stomach and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the blonde who wore an innocent smirk and high fived Santana behind the singer's back. "Don't be a child, he is your friend too." The singer huffed in protest and walked ahead of her girlfriend and friends, joining Kurt and Mercedes' side as they strolled around the Carnival area.

"Wow, the midget has balls." Santana chuckled and wrapped an arm around her best friend's back, who sighed and just followed the leading group not really liking the idea of spending a whole afternoon of Finn chasing after his girlfriend, who just seemed to have no problems about it. "I've got your back Q, we can easily pull some prank on Finnocent and make it look like an accident." Good thing she had Santana, at least.

Hours passed by too slowly for Quinn's liking and it surely didn't help the way Finn was all over her girlfriend, pushing his way through the group so he could sit beside Rachel on the rides or attempting to win her some big prize without succeeding at all. The blonde huffed in protest and watched the tall guy throwing the ball at the metal cans and resulting in having the ball bounce back, hitting him square into the nose. Santana couldn't help but laugh hard at the comic scene, shaking her head at his clumsiness and poor attempts to have the other brunette kiss it better, but the singer was too busy pouting at the stuffed lion she had eyed and that Finn had failed to get her.

"Move out of the way, Hudson." Quinn pushed the still wincing guy to the side and slammed a $5 dollars bill on the counter, throwing a quick glance to her girlfriend she weighed the balls in her hands before throwing them hard at the cans, not missing a shot. "That's how you do it, pansy." The soccer captain pointed to the stuffed animal and gently carried it toward Rachel, who was bouncing on her feet for the excitement. "There you go, baby girl."

"Thanks Quinn!" The shorter girl placed a lingering kiss on her cousin's cheek and then moved toward Kurt and Mercedes, who were swooning over her new prize and laughing at the quarterback's poor aim skills. The blonde player shook her head in amusement and nodded toward the corn dog booth, being followed by Santana who had been quickly distracted by Brittany passing by with a huge pink unicorn.

"Will you ever make a move on her?" Quinn bit into her delicious greasy food and looked over at her best friend, who shrugged lightly and just searched for the object of her affection among the crowd. "She cares for you, San. She is just tired of waiting for you to man up and fight for her." The captain swallowed her bite and nudged the Latina with an elbow. "Artie might be a good guy but we know you are better, you just don't see it."

"I am a coward, Q. How can I be better than a guy who isn't afraid of loving her?" Santana threw her food to the side and leaned back against the wooden bench, closing eyes not to witness the happy couple kiss few feet from where they were. "I wish I knew how to stop caring." The Latina wiped her hands on a napkin and grabbed her almost empty container, throwing it into the nearby bin. "I'd keep an eye on Hudson, seems that he is headed toward the Ferris Wheel with your little cousin."

"Stupid dumbass!" Quinn stood abruptly up and shoved her own food box into the trashcan, quickly walking toward the tall guy and her brunette girlfriend, who wasn't very happy about being talked into a Ferris Wheel ride with him. "Oh nice! A Ferris Wheel, you are riding with me, Rachel." The blonde patted the quarterback's shoulders, secretly wiping the grease off her hands on his shirt, and dragged the petite girl into the nearest seat taking advantage of a temporarily distracted Finn.

"That was not very nice, Quinn Fabray." Rachel looked down at the sulking boy, who was stomping his foot and cursing at the soccer player for having benefited of a free ride. "I was telling him no." The brunette sat back and looked at her smirking girlfriend, who rolled her eyes at her obvious naivety. "What?"

"Maybe I wasn't nice, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer, Rach." Quinn draped her arm over her shoulders, tugging her closer to her body as they reached the top. "The guy had obvious plans to take advantage of you two being stuck at the top to make a move, would you have rather been here with him than with your girlfriend?" The blonde's eyebrow rose in puzzlement, waiting for the singer to digest all the information provided.

"Of course not, you know that." The brunette's head tucked under her chin, ear pressed against her steadily beating chest as their hands intertwined on her lap, over the plaid skirt she was wearing. "I really wish we could kiss right now, it'd be very romantic." Rachel whispered against the fabric of her t-shirt and curled herself tighter into her girlfriend's front, who nodded sadly and just hugged her closer.

"I'll make it up to you when we go home, baby." Quinn's lips dropped a kiss on the top of her head as the wheel started moving again, beginning their descent. The blonde sighed slowly and held her tighter, not really wanting that moment to end so soon.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Quinn emerged from the courtyard, with a towel wrapped around her neck and visibly wet from another heated swimming session, she stumbled on her own feet at the sight waiting for her in the living room. She had not heard anyone coming home, too busy focusing on her laps to notice another car into the driveway or the obvious moans filling the house; she was definitely not prepared to see her older cousin, sprawled on their larger couch with her legs wrapped around her best friend's head and fingers holding onto his mohawk.

Naomi's hips kept rising from the couch, meeting the younger boy's tongue as she chanted a soft name out that really didn't sound like Noah or Puck at all; Quinn turned her head from the scene, not really wanting to witness the act and just walked back outside, feeling dirtier for some weird reason. The soccer player soaked back into the warm water, cleaning her face but not her mind and when, 10 minutes later, the curly haired blonde walked into the backyard, she really couldn't help herself any longer.

"Did you really had to do that in the living room? You have a room for that, use it." Quinn wiped her face on the beach towel and stared at the other blonde, who smirked at her triumphantly. "He is one of my best friends and I don't care if you can't keep it in your pants, just have some respect and be private. It's not your house, Naomi."

"How long have you stood there watching it, Quinn? Long enough to see me whisper your name? Poor boy, he didn't even realize I was thinking of you while he was eating me out." The college girl ran a teasing finger along the younger girl's wet stomach, following a small water droplet that trickled along the groove of her defined abs. "He got skills, but I am sure he lacks your talent."

"Too bad cause my talent does not concern you at all." Quinn slapped her hand away and took a step back, fixing the older blonde with an icier glare. "You better find somewhere else to stay at, Naomi, cause I surely don't enjoy your presence in my home any longer." The soccer player moved past her, but a hand gripper her wrist causing her to turn around to face the said girl.

"Cause it concerns Rachel?" Naomi smirked at the frown creeping over the blonde's face. "We aren't so cocky anymore, aren't we? I could go pack my bags and leave, but Russell and Judy might have few questions about my sudden departure and I would never lie about what I witnessed either." Palms pressed against the player's taut abs as she stepped closer, looking into her angry hazel eyes. "I am sure they'd be delighted to hear about what's going on with you and Rachel, poor girl is so scared to lose you. You are probably her best fuck."

"Don't you dare to bring Rachel in this, you hear me?" Quinn growled and grabbed the girls' wrists with her palms, squeezing them hard. "I don't know what you want from me, but even if Rachel weren't around you'd still mean nothing to me." She dropped her wrists and stormed back inside, grabbing her car keys on the way so she could get the hell out of there.

It took her 5 minutes to park in front of her Uncles' house, although the ride would have normally taken more than the double of the time; she was upset and scared of what her older cousin could do to her relationship with Rachel. Just an year and they would have finally the chance to leave this town behind and live their love in the open, but Naomi could jeopardize every sacrifice they had made, since they had gotten together. The blonde knocked on the wooden door and just waited on the porch, having forgotten her spare key in the haste of leaving her own house as soon as she could; when the door swung open, the taller girl wrapped her girlfriend in a bear hug and just buried her face into her hair, relishing in the smell of familiar shampoo.

"I am happy to see you too, Quinn." Rachel chuckled against her girlfriend's shoulder, happy that her parents were home so they could enjoy some time together. "Why do you smell like pool water? You know it's not sanitary nor healthy not having a shower after being in the pool, Quinn." The brunette tugged her silent girlfriend inside and up her own bathroom, where the other girl usually showered when she stayed over.

"She knows, Rachel." Quinn tightened her grip around the singer's hands and stared down into her confused eyes. "I don't know how or when, but she knows about us and she obviously has no problems threatening me about it." The soccer player sighed loudly and closed her eyes, not really knowing how to protect her girlfriend from any personal revenge the other blonde had in her sick mind. "We can't tell my parents to kick her out or she'll spill the beans, but I can't stand being around her either."

"She threatened me too." Rachel whispered softly and looked up at her distressed girlfriend, whose eyebrows rose higher than usual. "I didn't want to worry you, cause…I thought I could handle it but then I broke down in front of Santana and we-" The brunette felt her girlfriend pull away from her, putting some of her walls back up and staring at her with an incredulous look. "I didn't want you to worry, Quinn. She has an obvious interest on you and if I had told you, I don't know what she would be able to do."

"The first thought on my mind was coming here to warn you, Rachel, because we are a couple and we should have gone through this together. You kept me in the dark for this whole time? What if she had tried something or hinted about it to my parents?" Quinn shook her head and rubbed her temples with her forefingers, feeling somehow betrayed by the girl she had wanted to open up with. "I can't believe that Santana knew it before me, how could you do keep it from me Rachel?"

"Baby, I am so sorry. I was freaking out about her knowing and she was there….it was just a slipup and she promised to keep it secret, I trust her. She is your best friend, after all." The singer rested her hands on the tensed biceps, trying to calm her freaking out girlfriend who just pulled back and fixed her with a hurt look. "Quinn please, let's not fight over this. I am sorry for not telling you as soon as it happened, I just wanted to protect you."

"I really can't be here, right now." The blonde grabbed her keys from the girl's dresser and moved toward the door, only to find the brunette standing in her way. "Move, Rachel." Quinn growled and stared at her girlfriend, who stood her ground and pressed her back against the door blocking her only way out. "Fine, have it your way then." The taller girl grabbed onto her waist and tried to pry her off the door, but the shorter girl's hands cupped her face to join their lips for a desperate kiss that she was unable to resist.

"Please, Quinn. Stay." Rachel whispered against her girlfriend's trembling lips, the force of the kiss still a clear memento of the gravity of the situation but the blonde was stubborn and needed time. "Let's figure this out together." Smaller hands tried to hold onto the girl's face, keeping her there but the soccer captain used that moment to switch their position and push the smaller girl away, making her stumble on the bed, before slipping out of the bedroom door. "QUINN!" Rachel got back on her feet as soon as she could, running barefoot down the staircase but her girlfriend was already in the car, speeding off into the warm afternoon.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

(Age 15 ½)

Rachel's fingers tangled in her girlfriend's shortened locks as her hips rose from the bed, meeting the other pair of hips pressing down onto hers and the visible erection grinding between against her aching core; the make-out sessions and the new foreplay methods had grown particularly heated, making it hard to stop and not to rip each other's clothes off, to finally give into the joys of sexual intercourses. The brunette's thighs locked around the player's waist, keeping her in place as she grinded herself with abandon, feeling the head of the hard member stimulate her own throbbing clit through the thin material of their underwear.

"Fuck Rachel, I am not gonna last if you keep doing that." Quinn grunted in her mouth, teeth nipped at the singer's bottom lip and slender fingers slipped under her thin bra, quickly encasing her hard nipples in a painfully pleasuring grip that made Rachel's eyes almost roll into the back of her head. "You are so hot, I want to kiss you all over." The blonde player slid down her frame, undoing the front clasp of her bra with her pearly white teeth and quickly rolling the left erect bud with the tip of her tongue, leaving a hot and wet path around it.

"Oh yes, Quinn. Lick me." Rachel growled at the sight of her pink tongue toying with her nipple, the contrast against her darker skin made her thighs clench harder in discomfort. She was pretty sure to have ruined another pair of newly purchased underwear. Her fingers left her girlfriend's hair and quickly tugged at the fabric of her panties, kicking them off to the floor to finally enjoy the coolness of the room hit her bare core. "Please go down on me, baby."

"I love when you beg, baby." Quinn's nose nuzzled its way down to the brunette's aching core, inhaling her stronger scent as her palms spread the girl's bronzed thighs wider to accommodate her upper body in between them. "Fuck you are so wet." The soccer player pulled back to stare at the glistening folds, shining with the evidence of her arousal and at the bigger nub, out of its hood; hands reached for the pillow discarded to the side and placed it under the girl's hips, to angle her toward her watering mouth.

"Oh babyyyy!" Rachel's back arched off the bed, moaning out loudly at the feeling of the girl's velvet tongue spreading her folds and fully lapping at her arousal; arms stretched above her head, gripping the metal headboard as legs fell open, to let the player do anything she wanted to her. "God Quinn…" Her moans were loud and constant and both had to be thankful for the soundproofed walls and the absence of the girl's parents, who really couldn't hear the profanities escaping from their princess' mouth. "Fuck baby, keep licking me."

"You taste so good, Rach." Quinn's nose bumped along her upper folds, massaging them and dipping fully in the source of her heavenly scent as her tongue hungrily circled her clitoris, tugging and nipping at it with her perfect teeth. Playful and tender bites were placed along her sensitive nub, sucking on its tip where most of her juices were gathered before dipping lower to trace the edges of her unclenching hole. Pale fingers gripped her supple asscheeks, lifting her lower body to meet the even pace of her tongue that was thrusting in and out, massaging her from the inside.

"God keep doing that, never stop." Rachel was panting. Her whole body was trembling with pleasure. Her toes were curled and her abs ached from all the tension. Sweat covered every inch of her skin, making it easier for her to slide up and down the fabric of the sheets, soaked with the evidence of her perspiration and other juices. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she stared at the blonde head buried between her legs whose owner was doing sinfully things to her, making her wish to trap there so that she could attend to her more carnal needs forever.

"You are so tight." Quinn's hips were pressing down against the mattress, grinding her erection against the rough fabric of her soaked underwear and trying not to come by the mere act of eating her girlfriend out. Her lips wrapped around the stiff bud, sucking it fully in her mouth like a lollipop and rolling its tip around with her own tongue; her middle and forefingers had quickly slipped inside the brunette's channel, rebuilding the same tempo she had set with her mouth.

"I am so fucking close, baby. Make me come!" The brunette's left hand tangled into the blonde's sweaty hair, tugging at it to effectively hump her face as her orgasm took hold of her frame. Eyes fell shut and her toes curled. Her walls clamped down on the thrusting fingers inside of her and with a loud scream, she let herself go over the edge, exploding hard in her girlfriend's already wet face. "QUINNNNN!" Rachel's voice reached notes that she usually found hard to get when in Glee, but the pleasure overcoming her and the way Quinn was currently lapping at her wetness, made it impossible not to voice her feelings out.

With one last kiss on the girl's clit, Quinn crawled her way back to her girlfriend's face who was currently sprawled naked under her, panting from exhaustion. The player kissed her cheek before nuzzling it, moaning in displeasure at the feeling of her tight boxers pressing down on her very hard member; groaning in defeat, she tugged the soaked underwear down, freeing her member from its confinements before settling back against her lover. Rachel's legs fell open once more, letting the blonde fall in between them so that her member spread some of its wetness along her short curls and her ball sack grazed her still throbbing core.

"Baby, you are not really helping." Quinn grunted in her ear, hips moved on their own accord to fully grind the tip of her member against the sweaty skin that was leaving a white trail on the tanner skin; hands rested each side of the singer's head, who had slowly gained control over her breath and was now teasingly cupping her girlfriend's firm backside.

"Indeed I am." Rachel's eyes shifted to the hard member, watching it throb against her stomach and making her crave to have it sheated inside her own core; her smaller hand grabbed onto the pale member and gently led it back against her wetness, grinding her folds against the sensitive and leaking tip. "Keep grinding onto me baby and kiss me." The singer's arms slipped around her strong neck, the tip of their noses brushed gently as their lips connected for a series of soft yet passionate kisses.

Feeling the brunette's wetness envelope her member was even more pleasuring than having her mouth or hand stimulate her cock. It was familiar. It was intimate. The blonde's weight shifted on her elbows, placed each side of her girlfriend's head as her hips moved faster, needing to relieve herself of the strong ache that had accumulated in her lower body as she performed an oral stimulation on her lover. Eating her out had aroused her so much that she wouldn't have taken long to go over her own edge. Fingers tangled into dark locks and tongues dueled for dominance, before she rolled the brunette on her stomach and pressed against her back, circling her torso from behind.

"Why do you feel so good baby?" Palms cupped the full breasts from behind, rolling her erect nipples from side to side as their mouths met at a different angle, sloppily exchanging kisses that turned to be sexier than before. Her hips were pressed down against the brunette's backside, grinding the base of her member between her cheeks as the tip bumped into her clit from behind, fucking it with a strong pace. "I am going to paint your clit white." Quinn groaned into her girlfriend's open mouth, a slow trail of saliva connected their lips as the brunette grinded harder onto her, with both palms gripping her tensed ass.

"Please do, I am so close again." Rachel's whimpers were cut off by the player's lips descending on hers, kissing every moan away as her thrusts turned into a series of furious movements with the sole purpose of sending them both over the edge. The brunette's hands gripped her firm asscheeks harder as the familiar coil filled her lower body, her hips rose from the bed and slammed down onto the hard member that was shooting warm spurts on her upper folds, triggering her own orgasm.

"Oh god, so fucking warm." Quinn grunted in pleasure, each thrust resulted in more wetness pooling between their lower bodies that slowly soaked the brunette's inner thighs and the sheets under them; her cock twitched with each release, making it hard not to collapse in a heap over the other girl's bare back, who was riding her second orgasm against her appendage.

"So good…" Rachel collapsed face first in the bed, panting hard into the pillow as the blonde melded into her back, brushing her now softened member against her wet inner thighs. "That was awesome baby." She rasped out and felt the blonde's arms tighten around her chest, nuzzling her neck from behind in a tender way.

"Nap time?" Quinn mumbled against her shoulder, her eyes were already dropping in exhaustion and soon her body would have followed. When the petite singer nodded under her, she fully relaxed against her back and just laced their fingers under the pillow, not finding any more strength to move in a more comfortable position.

**thoughts? comments?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for the long wait, I hope this chapter is not going to disappoint you and you are still interested in this fic. I will try to come up with some ideas to continue this, probably without not prolonging it too much. **

****Mistakes are all mines & **Please, leave your comments**

**Warnings: G!P Quinn + Quinn and Rachel are cousin by adoption and _NOT_ by blood. Don't like it, don't read it**

CHAPTER 13

Rachel hadn't heard from Quinn for almost a week and to say she was worried, was an understatement. She should have come clean about the whole Naomi thing but she didn't want to worry Quinn, with something that might have just been an empty threat. She kept on checking her phone, not to miss any text or call but it was pretty silent. What to do? Call Santana? Quinn's parents? She grabbed her car keys and bolted out of the door, having a slight idea where her girlfriend could have possibly gone to.

15 minutes later, Rachel parked her car in front of their grandfather's empty house, in Lima's outskirts. When they were kids, they used to go there but after his death, both Hiram and Russell had mutually decided to leave it like that until either Quinn or Rachel had grown enough to turn it into whatever suited them better. The brunette walked around the house toward the backyard, where she found Quinn sitting on a homemade swing, that their grandfather had built for his sons.

"I knew I would find you here, you loved this place." Rachel sat on the swing beside her silent girlfriend, who was looking straight ahead and visibly ignored her. "Look, Quinn, I am sorry for not telling you sooner, ok? I was just caught by surprise because she threatened me to tell your parents and...I was so scared something would happen to you or us. I couldn't think straight."

"So you better thought of telling Santana, instead of me? I was the one threatened. If Naomi had done something behind my back, I would have not even known what hit me, because I was totally oblivious about the whole thing." Quinn stood up and paced in front of the brunette. "Do you know how scared I was when she hinted about knowing? Do you know what was my first thought? You. I needed to tell you because I wanted to protect you. Goddamnit, Rachel" The blonde kicked the dirt and turned her back on her girlfriend, who stood up and walked up to her. "You are the only thing I care about, Rachel." She whispered softly when the brunette's body pressed into her back, hugging her from behind.

"I know, baby." Rachel nuzzled between the blonde player's shoulders, holding onto her a little tighter as they stood there in the middle of a backyard. "What can we do about this? I am scared she is gonna do something."

"We'll try and control the damage, she must be wanting something to keep her mouth shut." Quinn turned around and cradled her girlfriend's head with her forearms, nuzzling the crown of her head with the tip of her nose. "We've got Santana on our side, I am sure we can think of something."

"She wants you, Quinn." Rachel pulled back to look into the blonde's confused eyes. "She never hid how much she was interested in you. She wants to fuck you or whatever else she wants you to do to her, it's been obvious in a while." She scoffed and gripped the girl's shirt with her fists. "I'd rather kill her with my bare hands than let her have you."

"We just need to find some dirt on her, Rachel. Something we can blackmail her with." Quinn cupped her girlfriend's cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I would never sleep with someone else, Rachel, let alone that bitch." She mumbled and pecked the petite girl's lips once again.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Not wanting to leave Quinn alone with that nymphomane of her elder cousin, Rachel had taken the girl home with her hoping they'd work on a strategy together and hopefully leave their fight behind. As soon as they stepped inside the Berry's house, they noticed the absence of the two Berry men and it sort of relieved them of the anxiety of having to hide their affection for each other, specially in a moment like this. The blonde player had kicked her shoes off and walked barefoot toward the kitchen to get them something to eat, while Rachel set the table ready for their meal.

"I really hate arguing with you" Rachel slipped her arms around her girlfriend from behind, resting her forehead between her strong shoulder blades. "I don't want to lose you, Quinn." The brunette mumbled and nuzzled the back of the girl's neck.

"You won't lose me, Rach." Quinn turned around and cupped the girl's face, joining their lips for a soft kiss. "I love you, so much." The blonde mumbled against her lips and tugged her petite body closer, erasing any distance left between them; fingers trailed slowly under clothes to grip onto the bare flesh of muscular backs and soft thighs, needing to sink into the warmth and get them closer to each other.

"Let's go to my room?" The singer whispered against Quinn's neck, who could only nod before being dragged upstairs to more private environments. As soon as the door was locked behind them, their lips found a way back to each other. Mouths clashed. Tongues battled for dominance, whilst clothes were slowly lost along the way to the girl's bed. Quinn pushed her girlfriend on her back and crawled on top of her, between her spread thighs.

"I love you…" The blonde player cradled her girlfriend's head with her arm, as her free hand helped sheathing her hardness inside the brunette's entrance, who moaned and arched up into her. "You are so gorgeous, right now." Lips trailed down the girl's throat, kissing the instrument that allowed Rachel to sing so beautifully and filled her heart with pride and joy.

"I missed you, so much." The smaller girl scratched her back, leaving red marks as her walls clenched and unclenched with every thrust. Her body trembled for the pleasure washing over her. Her nipples hardened while rubbing against Quinn's collarbone, who was still leaving red lovebites all over her exposed neck.

"I missed you too." It was Quinn's time to moan when smaller hands cupped her breasts, rolling her own painful erect nipples that felt like rocks against her talented fingers. Her forehead rested against the bedspread,whilst her hips moved back and forth to pump her rigid member inside of her moaning girlfriend. Rachel took advantage of that moment to roll them over, pinning her lover against the bed and replacing one of her hands with her full lips. "Fuck…" That was all Quinn could moan as Rachel got in control.

The brunette sat on top of her, hands resting on her smaller breasts as her hips moved back and forth to meet every thrust with her own body. Her back arched and her walls contracted against the rigid member pressing against her cervix with every harder thrust. Her fingers danced along Quinn's breasts, framing her hard nubs and brushing their tips with her fingers in the same way she used to with her cock. The blonde could only moan and let her hands rest on the girl's bare ass, guiding each movement with a little more of strength.

"Close…" Rachel moaned out as she dropped on her four over her girlfriend. Her hips moved frantically back and forth, relieving herself of that ache that spread all over her naked and quivering frame. Beads of sweat ran down her bare back while the room started smelling of sweat and sex other than lavender and vanilla.

"Right there with you, baby." Quinn's hands cupped her flushed face, brushing her thumbs over her reddened cheek as her own breath had shortened. She panted and bucked her hips up and down, trying to keep up with the brunette's quick thrusts against her. "Fuck, Rach!" She bit down on her lip and arched her back off the bed, feeling her balls tighten a little harder before releasing spurt of her thick excitement inside her girlfriend.

"God yess…" Rachel fisted the blankets and threw her head back, feeling the hot fluids fill her from the inside. Her walls fluttered and clamped down around the throbbing member, that kept on releasing inside of her panting her insides white. Her knees hurt and abs ached in pleasure, but she kept on rubbing herself back and forth on the girl's softening member milking it till the very last drop.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Few days had passed since they had confronted each other over Naomi's situation, but no ideas had been produced about the way they would have handled her. One thing was for sure, Rachel had no intentions to let her girlfriend spend time alone with the elder blonde, unless she or her parents were around.

"I can't believe we have got nothing on that bitch." Rachel huffed in protest, pacing back and forth by the bed while Quinn, lying on her bed, was throwing and catching a tennis ball with her hands.

"It is not easy to find dirt on someone, baby." The blonde looked over at the brunette, who stomped her foot and walked toward her, plopping herself face down on the mattress.

"How can you be so calm about it?" She mumbled into the comforter and gripped it tightly, with a mix of frustration for her girlfriend's attitude and for the whole situation.

"I am trying not to let frustration or worry blind my judgment." Quinn threw the ball aside and curled behind the brunette, nuzzling the exposed skin of her neck. "Sooner or later something will come up and if it doesn't, she will have to go back to college when summer is done." She whispered against her girlfriend's shoulder and trailed a comforting hand down her side.

"College…" Rachel opened her eyes and furrowed her brows, feeling the wheels turn in her mind. "College!" She lifted her head from the bed, nearly missing her girlfriend's nose who had quickly moved out of the way, thanks to her prompt reflexes. "It's college, Quinn!" She turned to the blonde, who wore a puzzled look. "We can find dirt there, why isn't she in college? The expensive college she always wanted to attend?"

"Oh..You are a genius baby!" Quinn nodded in approval and grabbed her phone from her nightstand, dialing a familiar number. "Hey Mike, look I need a favor...could we meet at your place in about 30 minutes?"

_**30 minutes later**_

Rachel and Quinn sat on the couch, at each of Mike's side, as he typed away on his laptop and switched between tabs. The two girls could barely follow his erratic movements, one being annoyed by the "nerd" stuff and the other one completely entranced by it. Quinn moved closer to her friend, trying to get a better glimpse of his "hacker" ways but she didn't want to bother him, while discovering the dirt on her cousin.

"Bingo!" He almost shouted proudly, before turning toward the two girls who wore a deeper frown. "I went through some of you cousin's academic records and 'personal' information and I've found pretty interesting things." He scrolled down the page, to share the information with them. "Read here…"

"So, it seems she has aced most of her tests until May?" Rachel raised her eyebrow at the brunette boy, who nodded and then showed them her full academic record, detailed with timesheets and classrooms where the aforementioned tests would have taken place.

"Is it just me or she apparently was in two classrooms at the exact time and date?" Quinn pointed to the third row of the Spreadsheet, highlighted by their friend. "That's not humanly possible, unless…"

"Unless she paid someone to take those tests for her." The singer finished her sentence, sharing a look with both teenagers. "But it could be just an one time thing, it doesn't prove anything." She turned to Mike, who opened another folder and showed them the documents inside.

"Your cousin was busy attending a college event, while those tests took place and that's exactly why it arose suspicions. She paid two girls to take the tests for her and then got caught." Mike looked at them, reclining back against the leather couch behind him. "She has been suspended from Berkley and her case will be openly discussed in fall, until then she has been stripped off her accommodation rights and students Vice-Presidency."

"Wow, so that's why she is bunking with us instead of being in college?" Quinn ran a hand through her short hair and sighed in deeply.

"Michael, would you be kind enough to print all of this?" Rachel turned toward the silent brunette boy, who nodded and sent all the documents to his wireless printer without asking further questions.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Naomi, do you have a moment?" Quinn walked up to the blonde, who was lounging in the guest room that had been turned into her "temporary" room for the summer. She was paining her toenails but, once having seen the younger blonde in the doorway, she ceased the task to lie back against the pillows, in an apparently seductive way.

"From the few things I got to see, it seems that you may need more than just one moment to be at the top of your performance." She let her eyes roam over her toned frame and beckoned forward with her finger.

"Believe me, I have no intentions in proving anything to you in that department." The soccer player leaned against the dresser and set the papers down, not wanting to use them until it was really necessary.

"But Rachel doesn't have to know...it can be our little secret." She stood up and walked to her younger cousin, trailing a finger down her defined biceps only to have the girl pull back and away from her touch.

"This game or whatever you want to call it? It ends. Now." Quinn grabbed the papers and walked around the elder blonde, who smirked mischievously at her. "I really don't see why we have to get to this point, but I don't have any other choice." She threw the papers on the bed and nodded toward them. "I know everything about your troubles at Berkley, but I am pretty sure your folks don't know a thing, otherwise why would you use your allowance to pay for rent there?"

"How in the hell did you find you about it?" Naomi went through the papers and looked up at the younger girl, who smirked lightly. "This is confidential information and none of your business, Quinn!"

"So isn't my relationship with Rachel!" She shouted back, relieved her parents were not home from work yet. "You are going to pack all your designer bags and leave this place, before I send a memo to Uncle Mark and Aunt Susan." She grabbed her wallet from her back pocket and picked a business card from it, throwing it over the papers on the bed.

"What's this? Your private investigator's number?" She snorted and pushed it aside, not being able to look at the girl who had backed her into a corner - metaphorically speaking.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her and walked toward the door. "It's the contact number of a dad's friend at UCLA. She might help you transferring there, if things go wrong at Berkley. You are welcome." She closed the door on her way out and sighed deeply, hoping the blonde would finally get the hint and leave them alone.

"How did it go?" Rachel slipped out of the en-suite bathroom, as she entered her bedroom, wearing both a hopeful and puzzled look.

"I have no idea, it's up to her to make the right choice now." Quinn walked to her girlfriend and slipped her arms around her waist, tugging her closer to her front.

"You have too much faith in people, Quinn." The brunette cupped the back of her head and stood on her bare tiptoes, kissing her gently. "If we had gone along with my plan, she'd be dealing with her furious parents right now." She mumbled against her lips.

"And we'd be risking to get her revenge for having done that." The player nuzzled her nose along her cheek and gripped her hips, pressing their fronts more together. "Now, we wait…" She tugged her head toward hers and kissed her harder, hoping she was _damn _right about it.

**thoughts? comments?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you are still interested in this story. I've been trying to find inspiration to finish my past stories, despite having already started a new one (first chapter is on AO3). I'll try with "Are you happy now?" because I don't like to leave things undone and I want to finish that journey too...**

**So, feel free to leave comments or suggestions. **

**Sorry if there are typos, I've had no time to go over it.**

**Warning: G!P Quinn + Faberry are cousins not by blood + Sexy!Times**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Summer was over and despite Naomi's wise decision to pack up her bags and leave, the two girls felt like the weeks prior to school starting had slipped away too soon. Their last year at McKinley was going to be busier than what they had gone through in the past in order to find a good amount of time to spend together, despite college and their tight extra-curricular activities. Glee club was missing a member, since Sam had left Lima because of his dad's job. She and Finn - her co-captain - were trying to figure out a way to recruit new members, but the Club was not popular enough, nor granted scholarships in the best colleges of the Country. It was not the Cheerleader team nor the soccer one. Even the football one was less popular, because of the poor performance of its team.

"Maybe, we could improvise a musical number in front of the whole school. Like we did last year, right?" He scratched the back of his head and turned toward the brunette girl with a hopeful smile, needing Glee to be able to serenade the girl without making a fool of himself in front of the school.

"Do you remember the Toxic fiasco? Or the Kesha one?" Puck pointed out from his last row, clearly bored but unable to let his best friend present dumb ideas like that. "We need something interesting, dude."

"What if we turn this performance into a charity thing?" Quinn turned her chair around and pushed it closer to Rachel's one, grazing her left knee against her bare one. "Do you remember how popular the Cheerio's car wash was? Or when the soccer team put Kissing Booths up to help Lima's Children Hospital Center? We will demonstrate our team's spirit, presenting the club as something cool and with a scope." She looked around the room, seeing approval from some of her fellow Glee members.

"I am sure girls would pay to get my kisses, would $10 be enough for a kiss?" Finn exclaimed, making Quinn, Santana and Puck roll their eyes in annoyance.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Quinn." Rachel ignored the guy's suggestion and turned toward her girlfriend, with a beaming smile. "What would you propose to do?"

"Santana, Puck, Mike, Brittany and I will talk with our Coaches, to get the right setting and permissions to put a big show up. You figure out the most appropriate team?" She nodded towards the rest of the Glee club members, besides Finn who was sulking in a corner for having been bluntly ignored.

"We will definitely work on that. It's so exciting!" The brunette squealed with happiness and threw her arms around the girl's neck, hugging her tightly and fighting the urge to kiss her in front everyone else. She took a mental note to reward her girlfriend later, in the privacy of their rooms.

"Guess that's all for today, guys. See you, on next Monday. Have a good weekend." Mr. Schue clapped his hands, signaling the end of the lesson for the week. Everyone started gathering their stuff, ready for their weekends, when Finn stood up and stepped into the driveway, blocking everyone's path.

"If I may, Mr. Schue. As a co-captain, I veto Quinn's idea." He gripped his backpack strap a little tighter and squared his shoulders, almost trying to intimidate the blonde player. "We don't need to waste any time on raising money, unless it is to fund our club. We need a new member. We can go around asking and if no one agrees with that, I'll do that myself."

"What gives you the idea you can object someone else's valid idea? Being the co-captain of this club doesn't mean you have the power to turn other ideas down, because yours wasn't good enough. Being a co-captain is an earned responsibility that comes with honors and duties. Do you think we all forgot how you did nothing to stop the slushie showers? Hadn't it been for Puck and Quinn and Santana, we'd be receiving slushie showers on daily basis. Were you too afraid to use your co-captain's power to step in, at that time?" Rachel stared up at him, with a challenging tone knowing he had no valid arguments, to debate her accusations with. "Maybe you don't deserve that title at all." She grabbed her own purse and music sheets and walked past him, executing a perfect storm-out.

"Well done, Hudson." Quinn bumped her shoulder against his side, as she left the room in search of her girlfriend.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Saturday was one of Rachel's favorite days of the week. Despite getting up early for her daily treadmill routine, she could fully dedicate herself to what she loved the most - besides Quinn and her family - aka Music. Practicing scales, recording new MySpace videos and writing her own original songs had been her routine since she was a kid. It was part of her already rich curriculum, hoping it'd be enough to grant her access to Tisch or Julliard.

Of course, she had plans to see her girlfriend and maybe find a good motive to spend the night together but she didn't want one of those relationships that had both parties too glued to the hips, to realize they are getting isolated by the rest of the world. She needed space to do her own things and so did Quinn. That's why she was sitting at her vanity, putting some make up on her cheeks, before the blonde picked her up for their weekly date.

"Hey baby girl, do you have a moment for your folks?" Hiram and Leroy stepped into the girl's room, sitting on her bed to face her reflection in the mirror.

"Sure, is it about my Barbra's dolls purchase? I am sorry I spent half of my monthly allowance on that, but I must complete the collection of her memorabilia to be called her fan." She turned around in the chair and did her best pouty face, hoping to get away with it.

"It's not about that, baby girl. But we'll have a chat on financial management, sooner or later." Hiram stared at their daughter, before looking over at his husband.

"Rachel, we got an email from your birth mother. She is in town and wants to meet you." Leroy reached over to take his daughter's hand in his, squeezing it softly. "We haven't replied yet, because it's up to you,honey. Just know that it is okay to turn the offer down, you don't owe her anything."

"I don't know what...why does she want to meet me now? She has ignored me for the past 17 years of my life and now she thinks she can waltz back into my life, as if nothing had happened? As if her desire not to contact me for 17 years hasn't affect me, at all?" She paced back and forth in front of her vanity, unable to meet her parents' concerned eyes. She didn't want to see the hurt in their eyes. They had raised her. They were her family, along with her Uncle and Aunt and Quinn. She couldn't allow herself to get so affected by this _stranger _ who was going to crush her, once again.

"You can choose, baby girl. You don't have to rush yourself into something you are not ready for. Okay?" Hiram stood up and kissed the top of her head, squeezing her into his arms. He couldn't believe how much she had grown up, yet the desire to protect his little girl still courses through his veins. He would do anything to keep Rachel safe, even from the woman who gave birth to her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"You have been awfully quiet for the whole evening, is everything okay baby?" Quinn led the brunette up the stairs into her bedroom and locked the door behind herself. Even if her parents were not home, she still wouldn't risk any other privacy breach that could undermine their relationship.

"I just had a lot on my mind, Quinn. I apologize for being an horrendous date partner, tonight." Rachel shrugged her sweater off and crawled on the girl's bed, curling into her side and hugging the pillow to her chest.

"You are worrying me, Rachel." The blonde kicked her own shoes off and crawled behind the brunette, slipping both arms around her and pressing herself into her back. "Has something happened with your parents?" She whispered in the girl's ear, sensing the worried state the brunette was into.

"No...my parents are fine, just poorer because of my obsession for Broadway memorabilia." She chuckled sadly and turned around in her girlfriend's arms, nuzzling her nose along her strong jawline. "I am sorry for ruining our night, baby." She slipped her hand up the girl's shirt, stroking along the ripped muscles of her abdomen.

"Nonsense, Rachel. Had I known you were not in the mood, we could have stayed home to watch Funny Girl." Quinn kissed the top of her head and held her a little tighter, not needing anything else besides having the brunette in her arms, "Want to tell me what's bothering that pretty head of yours?"

"My parents informed me that Shelby contacted them." She looked up at the blonde, who furrowed her brows in confusion. "She happens to be in Lima and she'd like to meet me and reconnect, as if 17 years of silence could be erased like that." She scoffed and burrowed her head into the soccer player's shoulder, who kept on drawing slow circles on her back in a comforting way.

"And you've been trying to figure out your options?" Quinn whispered softly, drawing the petite brunette closer if it was even possible. "You don't owe her anything, Rachel, and even if you decided to ignore her request, you wouldn't have anything to blame yourself for. You have every right to feel hurt and betrayed by her and, at the same time, to be curious about this woman who brought you in this world." Quinn tilted her head upwards and kissed her gently. "Whatever you decide? I'll support you and if you want me there, I'll be happy to hold your hand through this."

"God, what did I do to deserve you?" Rachel mumbled against her girlfriend's lips, who tugged her closer and just held her tightly.

"It's mutual, baby." She whispered and pressed a soft kiss against the girl's forehead, rolling them on her back in a more comfortable position.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"You've grown so much, Rachel." Shelby stood from her seat at the Lima Bean and went to hug the younger brunette, who stopped in her tracks and just held her hand out. Rachel was a hugger, but not for everyone. It was going to be earned.

"It's nice to see you again, Shelby. The last time we encountered each other, I was a baby." The brunette shook the older woman's hand and then turned toward the silent blonde with her, who hovered protectively around her. "I am sure you remember Quinn Fabray, right?" She tugged on her girlfriend's hand and squeezed her fingers in reassurance, taking her strength from that simple gesture.

"Nice to meet you again, Miss Corcoran." Quinn squeezed her hand, politely, and then pulled a chair out for Rachel who took a seat across from her birth mother. "Can I get you anything else Miss? The usual for you, Rach?" She looked back at the brunette, who simply nodded and looked toward the other brunette, waiting for her answer. Shelby shook her head and watched the blonde leave, before turning her attention on the girl across from her.

"You and Quinn seem very close and she is kind of protective of you, isn't she?" She took a sip from her black coffee, taking notice of the way Rachel's eyes kept on lingering on the blonde at the counter, placing their orders.

"We have been growing up together, Shelby, plus Aunt Judy provided to be the perfect female role I needed in my life. We are a big family, we protect each other." Rachel turned back to the older woman, who listened to her answer with a mix of doubt and hurt. The younger brunette, though, wasn't going to spare her the hurt of having gone missing from her life for so long. "I thought you requested to meet me to deliver some news, along with trying to get to know me better, right?" She leaned back into the chair and stared back at her, waiting for her to start talking.

"I wanted...well, your school offered me a job as musical teacher for those who wish to get a basic music knowledge." She wrapped both hands around her mug, trying to read the blank look on her biological daughter's face. "But it's not just that, Rachel. Two years ago, I decided to take a break from the stage and decided it was time for me to expand my family."

"So, do you want my permission to marry someone?" Rachel chuckled and silently thanked Quinn for the hot beverage sitting in front of her. The brunette reached for her girl's hand under the table and squeezed it gently.

"I am not dating anyone, Rachel. I was found compatible to start an adoption procedure and last year I was blessed with a baby girl. Her name is Beth." She grabbed her wallet from the purse sitting beside her and grabbed a small picture, sliding it across the table for the girls to see it. "I just wanted you to know that you have a little sister and if you ever wanted to-"

"You're wrong. I don't have any sister." Rachel ignored the picture on the table and stared back at the other brunette, with unshed tears in her eyes. "I am sure your daughter will live a happy life with you, Shelby, but I don't feel any kind of bond with her because you decided that I was not fit enough to be your daughter, 17 years ago. So, excuse me if I could really give less fucks about your change of heart." She stood up and gathered her things, wanting to stand in Shelby's presence as little as possible. "I'll wait for you in the car, Quinn." She stormed out, slamming the door of the Lima Bean hard behind herself.

"What did you expect from this meeting, Miss Corcoran?" Quinn's icy tone snapped Shelby out of her pensive trance. "Did you expect that a rejected 17 years old girl would accept you replacing her in your life, as if it wouldn't hurt her? As if it wouldn't make her feel rejected, for a second time?" The blonde stood up and channeled her best Fabray attitude, not wanting to give this woman any fair treatment, because she didn't deserve any. "Next time you talk to Rachel, I'd highly advise to keep it to a very professional way unless a very good apology comes out. You have a lot of making up to do, Miss Corcoran." With that said, she followed after Rachel hoping to be able to pick the pieces that she had just shattered.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel couldn't sleep. She kept on tossing and turning on her side of the bed. Her mind was restless and her heart still ached in her chest, following the intense meeting with her birth mother. She rolled around, with her back to the open window and stared at her girlfriend's relaxed face, who had luckily not been bothered by her turmoil and incessant movements. The brunette reached up with her left hand and lightly trailed a finger down her defined jawline, cupping her chin in her palm.

Beth. She couldn't stop thinking about the baby that was supposed to be her step-sister. So innocent, yet so guilty for having deserved Shelby's mother more than she did. Why her? Why didn't Shelby choose to keep in touch with her? Was she just a good bargain to get out of Lima and pursue a career in New York? She loved her dads and Shelby shouldn't affect her so much, but she really couldn't help herself.

"Rachel…" Quinn's eyes had fluttered open, sleepily taking into the sight of the brunette lost in her own thoughts, about the woman that had shut her out of her life. "Baby, you need to get some rest." She curled her arm around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, drawing the girl closer.

"I can't sleep, Quinn. It goes beyond me." Rachel buried her face into the girl's neck and gripped the front of her shirt tightly afraid to let go. "Were I just a product to sell to my dads? Didn't she love me at all, during those months she carried me inside her womb?" She bumped her forehead against the soccer captain's chest, who shook her head and pressed her kisses against her temple, trying to comfort her.

"I don't know if she ever loved you, Rachel, but if she didn't then it's her loss." Quinn lifted her chin and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. "She is missing out on how great you are. On how strongly you love and how big your heart is." She kept her lips over the brunette's and locked her arms around her back, holding her tightly.

"Show me…" Rachel muttered, almost desperately. Her hands closed in tight fists over the girl's night shirt, wrinkling the fabric. "Please, Quinn…" Lips trembled over Quinn's ones. Tears were slowly trailing down the brunette's cheeks, but the desire was there. A different type, but still there.

Quinn was unsure at first, but if Rachel needed her to make her feel loved, she wasn't going to deny her. Her mouth gently closed over the shorter brunette's one, steadying her trembling lips as her fingers unlaced to slip under the silk nightgown and find the bare skin of her hips. The soccer player leaned forward, without breaking the kiss and laid the girl down on her back, settling between her parted legs with her own body.

"You are so beautiful, baby...I love you so much." Quinn's lips trailed up her wet cheeks, drinking the tears away while her right hand fell between her legs, cupping her intimacy over her underwear. The heat of Rachel's core never stopped surprising her, making her own womanhood harden under her loose boxers.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel's hands had trailed along her back, slipping under the waistband of her underwear to cup her bare backside and urge her hips forward, grinding down into her through their now soaked underwear. "Please…" She whimpered into the blonde's ear, feeling the tips of her index and middle finger teasingly trace her opening. Her back arched and her grip tightened, as her hips moved back and forth to meet the girl's thrusts inside of her.

"I'll never stop being amazed by the way your body responds to my touch. You are mine, Rachel, and I'll never let you go." Quinn's words filled her heart, while her fingers did the rest to her body. Clothes were now just a useless barrier between their skins, that tingled in anticipation. The blonde girl pulled back, long enough to bunch the nightgown over the girl's hips and the panties around her knees, leaving her lower body completely exposed to her hungry eyes and eager touch.

"God touch me. Do something…" Rachel's hands tugged at her girlfriend's underwear, needing to even the score but she had not much time to do so, because Quinn had quickly descended her front to bury her head between her legs. "Oh fuck…" She moaned loudly, hoping the soundproofed walls would keep the sounds at bay. Fingers tangled in blonde locks, urging the movements of her talented tongue inside of her, with more insistence. "Don't stop...oh god, just like that baby."

Quinn's tongue was buried up into her core, having replaced the way her fingers were thrusting into her girlfriend until few minutes earlier. Now, her hands were open against the girl's inner thighs to prevent her from closing them around her head and keeping her exposed to her mouth, just the way she wanted. Her nose bumped against the girl's clit with each thrust in. She could feel Rachel everywhere around her. She could hear her moans fill her ear. She could feel her fingers tug at her hair and her walls contracting around her tongue, as she thrusted harder and sloppier inside her wet core. She could taste her. It was salty. It was sweet. It was addicting. She could smell her excitement. It was pure and addicting. It was pure sex surrounding her senses, completely. It was peculiar and unique. It was simply Rachel.

"I'm fucking close…" Rachel muttered behind her pillow, needing to bite onto it in order to keep her moans at bay and their secret relationship safe. Her feet slid up and down the mattress. Toes curled and palms sweated, gripping onto the blonde's locks a little too tight, but Quinn didn't seem intentioned to stop. Her tongue slipped out to drag itself up and down the exposed labia. She lapped at the girl's excitement with greed. Her teeth grazed the underside of the brunette's nub, making her hips jump off the bed and her back arch off the mattress.

"Cum for me…" Quinn's eyes found Rachel's. Her lips had curled in a knowing smirk. Of course, being covered in her juices helped boosting her confidence and widened her smile. With one last wink, she wrapped both lips around the girl's clit, tugging and rolling it around in her mouth like a lollipop as her fore and middle finger slipped back inside her core. She alternated soft bites with hard thrusts, making the brunette quiver and toss around, trying to hold it together as much as she could. But her body didn't want to cooperate.

"Quinnn.." She screamed into her pillow, half sitting up as her walls fluttered around the girl's dexterous fingers. Her nightgown clung to her sweaty body, as her core spasmed in release of all the pent up excitement she had been going through. Reclining back, she kept on watching Quinn's head bob up and down between her thighs, lapping up at the abundant wetness before looking up at her with a satisfied grin. She looked like a cat licking the cream off its whiskers. in this case, her own cream.

"You have no idea how good you taste." Quinn licked her fingers clean and settled back on top of her, nuzzling into her sweaty neck as her painfully erect cock left a wet trail along her inner thigh.

"You eat me out so good…" The singer nuzzled her sweaty temple, hands slipping under her wet t-shirt to rub up and down her back. "God you wore me out…" She mumbled sleepily and tugged her girlfriend upwards against her, tangling her legs with hers. "Baby...I don't know if I can repay the favor."

"Don't worry about that, I can go take a cold shower in a bit." Quinn pecked her lips and rested her head beside hers on the pillow, just content of being in Rachel's arms.

"Mmm no...You could….you could just take the lead?" Rachel opened her eyes and bit down on her own lip, teasingly trailing her left hand along the blonde's wet shaft. "I can't promise of having enough strength to do more than just laying here, though."

"If you're sure…" Quinn whimpered and rolled her hips against the brunette's hand, who was now rubbing her folds up and down the underside of her member. "Won't take me much anyway…" She muttered into the girl's mouth. Having eaten the girl out had provided to be an exceptional foreplay. "God, if you keep doing this I'll blow it before getting inside of you."

"Then you better hurry up, baby…" Rachel's fingers trailed back to her backsides, gripping her asscheeks with both hands as the blonde eased herself inside her still tingling core. She whimpered softly at being filled by her girlfriend's thick meat.

"Fuck, so wet…" The blonde captain buried her face into the girl's hair, moaning softly as she started pumping in and out of her. At first, she let the girl's walls adjust to the new intrusion, by simply thrusting slowly and inch by inch. As soon as she felt her walls expand around her, she had set up a quicker pace that allowed her to get all the way inside the tired brunette.

"Oh god…" Rachel whimpered into her ear. Her hands simply held onto the blonde's backside, aiding her thrust inside her. She could feel the blonde's thick head push against her most sensitive spot, having she thrown one of her legs over her waist. Her clit twitched whenever the blonde's pelvis pressed into it, making her walls flutter and close around her meat.

"We have been making love for so long and you are still so tight." Quinn grunted in her ear, one of her hands moved between her bodies to palm one of her breasts as she pounded her into the mattress, making her toes curl with each thrust. "I love it.." She kept on nuzzling her ear with her nose, moaning and whimpering her name as her thrusts became sloppier and unsteady.

"I love you.." Rachel's face buried into the girl's shoulder, wiping the sweat onto her already soaked shirt as her walls clamped down around the girl's cock, sending her tumbling over the edge of a smaller yet still intense orgasm. "Oh god.." She scratched the girl's asscheeks with her nails, feeling her core gush her own excitement out.

"Oh fuck. Take it...god yes…" Quinn's squeezed her breast one more time, as she felt herself reach her peak. She buried her cock inside the girl's core to the hilt, feeling her tip release all of her load deep inside the girl's tight channel. "Rachel…" She kept on moaning as her cock pumped her seed into the brunette's core, in hard gushes.

"Let it go, baby.." The brunette kissed the girl's temple and just let her body relax, succumbing to the exhaustion of the day and their activities. "Let yourself go…" She whispered softly as she felt the blonde relax on top of her, softening inside of her as they both slowly fell asleep.

**thoughs? comments?**


	15. Chapter 15

_First of all, i do apologize for the long wait between my updates. Inspiration comes and goes and sometimes I am tempted to start new stories, even if I still need to finish this one and "Are You Happy Now?" _

_My apologies will never be enough to make up for the time and effort you still make into wanting this and the other story to be updated. I am very thankful you still ask for updates and are interested in my writing. It's for you that I found some time and inspiration to put this chapter together. _

_I hope the delivery matched your expectations and I will try not to make you wait so long. _

**A/N: no proofread chapter. I'll come back to edit eventual typos**

**Thanks and let me know your thoughts!**

**CHAPTER 15**

Quinn was running late for Glee practice. Her Coach had channeled her best Sue Sylvester and made them run laps around the field, because of some of her teammates decided to joke around rather than training in a serious way. All of her muscles ached and not even a hot shower had helped. When she entered the choir room, she was surprised to find a familiar woman sitting in Mr. Schue's spot, showing off her Broadway skills as a demonstration to the rest of the teens. Everyone's eyes were glued to her, some more than others.

She couldn't help but steal a glance to Rachel, who sat in the first row with her hands folded over her skirt, with an expression between hurt and admiration. Quinn could definitely see where Rachel had inherited her vocal talent from; Shelby was exactly what Rachel could become. Stepping out of reverie, she sat beside the brunette and placed one of her hands over her folded ones, trying to convey some comfort as the performance came to an end.

When Shelby belted out the last note, everyone in Glee couldn't help but clap and whistle their appreciation. Some of the girls were eyeing the woman with admiration, seeing the potential of a better teacher in her than they saw in Mr. Schue and some guys were just leering at her, in a lascivious way.

"Heck, Mrs. C. you have such a talented mouth." Puck smirked from his seat in the back, earning a high five from Finn and a slap upside the head by Mercedes. "Ouch woman."

"Stop being a pig, Puckerman." Mercedes sent him another disapproving glare. "Miss Corcoran, would you be against taking over Mr. Schue's direction of this Glee club? We could use someone who actually got a taste of Broadway, instead of dreaming of getting there."

"Mr. Schue is a valid teacher, Mercedes, it'd be very disrespectful to take this club away from him. But my door is always open, if you need further assistance with vocal training." Shelby threw a quick glance at her biological daughter, who was scoffing in the front row.

"What if we talked with Mr. Schue ourselves? Maybe you could co-manage this club? With your expertise, we could be closer to take this winning home. His love for the 90s bands and impromptu performances by Streisand and Finnept did cost us few winnings. No offence, Berry." Santana joined Mercedes into convincing the woman to stay.

"Absolutely not, Santana. Mr. Schue is perfectly capable of leading us to win Nationals, without her help." Rachel huffed in protest, standing up to face her friends and teammates. "I can't believe you'd throw Mr. Schue under a bus because this woman plops in our laps, expecting to turn our lives around to adjust to her presence. What will happen if she gets a better offer? A better opportunity out of this shithole?" Rachel sneered at the silent woman, who looked away knowingly. It wasn't a matter of Glee club anymore.

"Rach, this is not the place for this…" Quinn tried to calm her girlfriend down, but she was completely ignored.

"Tell them, Miss Corcoran. Tell them how you wouldn't waste a precious moment to drop us, if a better opportunity presents itself on your doorstep? Didn't you do it in the past already? Isn't that how you became a hot shot on Broadway?" Rachel's eyes had filled with tears and her voice trembled. "Tell them!" She shouted brokenly, before storming out of the room unable to keep the tears at bay.

"Man, that was overly dramatic even for Rachel." Mercedes chuckled humorlessly, but no one else joined her snarky remark.

"I need to go check on her." Quinn stood up to follow her girlfriend, only to be stopped by Shelby who took after her daughter herself.

It didn't take Shelby long to find Rachel. Like herself, Rachel found comfort in environments that were permeated by music and the Auditorium was exactly that place, besides the choir room. The older woman walked down the steps towards the main stage, where Rachel sat lightly pressing the piano keys and creating a melancholic melody.

"I owe you an apology, Rachel." Shelby startled the young brunette, who wiped her eyes angrily and looked away from that woman who did not deserve her pain or tears. "I know you think I just used you to get out of this place, but it wasn't like that. When your dads asked me to be a surrogate, I was still so young and had so many dreams to fulfill. My side of the family never understood me and at first, I naively thought that by giving birth to you, I would have been able to make everyone happy: your dads and myself."

"So, I was just a ticket out of Lima? That's why you never called or wrote? I was left wondering what you looked like and what you would be like. I wanted and hoped to become like you, but I'd never do that to my daughter or son. I'd never use them as a bargaining chip." Rachel stared at the other woman, with nothing but anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"At first I thought I'd be able to detach myself from that, Rachel, but you cannot do that when you have a life growing inside of you. I kept you with me for 9 long months, Rachel, and when I gave birth to you, I wished so bad to keep you in my life as my own daughter but I'd have ruined your life and you deserved better than that. You deserved a better life than what a college dropout could offer you. I had no stability, Rachel. i had no one having my back. I could only hope that the Berrys provided you with the life that I had always hoped to have and I was not wrong." Shelby approached the silent brunette, cupping the side of her face with her palm. "You are a strong and beautiful young woman"

"Why didn't you stay in contact? Why did you abandon me like that? Why did you need to replace me?" Rachel collapsed in the other woman's arms, burying her head into the crook of her neck, clinging desperately at the fabric of her dress.

"Because it hurt so much letting you, knowing I was your mother but never your mom. It was selfish of me to do that to you, I know. I am so sorry." Shelby ran her fingers through the shorter brunette's hair, kissing her temple softly. "You are a shining star, Rachel. And I am not saying that because I gave birth to you, but because you are one of a kind. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Rachel gained consciousness, she found herself lying in her bed with a familiar arm draped over her waist and toned body spooning her from behind. Her body felt sore and tired from having cried so much, so she indulged in the comfort of her girlfriend's embrace who - albeit asleep - still had her wrapped in a tight and safe grip. Stretching lightly, she rolled herself over and just buried her head against the other girl's strong chest, taking more comfort in the feeling of their hearts beat closer and almost with the same tempo and of those arms circling her back, in a more protective stance.

"Are you feeling better?" Quinn's sleepy and raspy voice filled the brunette's ears, who could only slightly nod and burrow herself more into her girlfriend's arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" Strong fingers lingered along the expanse of naked skin between the hem of Rachel's skirt and top, sending light shivers up and down her spine.

"I am scared, Quinn." Rachel's timid voice echoed in the room. "Despite not knowing what she was like and not even wanting to be like that, I feel I am so similar to her. I don't want to be like her, Quinn. I don't want to feel like people are as useful as an old sweater who is no longer keeping you warm against winter. What if I become a terrible mother? What if my ambitions lead me to a blind and empty life without love?"

"Hey, look at me." The blonde nudged her head up and off her chest. "Look at me, baby." She whispered calmly, waiting for the brunette to meet her eyes with hers. "You may be ambitious and talented as Shelby is but you also have a big heart, Rachel." She placed her palm against the brunette's chest, right above her beating heart. "I can see the love, Rach. I can feel this love every day, when you look at me or when you walk into a room, smiling reassuringly my way. I know how much you can love someone and when you will be ready, you will be a wonderful mother." She leaned down to brush a soft kiss on the brunette's trembling lips.

"How can you be so sure, Quinn? I can be so self centered and spoiled. What if I won't ever feel ready?" Rachel nuzzled her cheek against the other girl's jaw, clinging to her for dear life.

"Because, if things will go the way I see it, we can get ready together." The blonde muttered softly, hoping that Rachel didn't take it the wrong way.

"Do you mean...Oh Quinn!" Rachel buried her face into the crook of the blonde's neck, holding her tightly as tears of joy escaped from her still tired eyes. She couldn't contain her excitement and joy and love for the girl in her arms. With Quinn, she could make it. With Quinn, she felt invincible.

"I love you, Rachel. I want to be there with you, every step of the way, if you'll let me." The blonde closed her arms around the sobbing brunette, holding her tightly against her own trembling body.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Rachel, Quinn, please come inside." Shelby welcomed the two teens inside, gently rocking the baby girl in her arms. "Beth, baby, meet our guests." She kissed the girl's forehead and nudged her towards the silent girls in the foyer. "She takes her sweet time when it comes to strangers, but I am sure you will get along fine."

"Oh hi…" Quinn approached the little blonde girl slowly, chuckling at the way she hid back into her mother's chest. "She is very cute." The soccer player looked up at the older woman, who nodded with a smile before staring back at her other daughter, who hadn't approached them yet. "Are you sure you want to leave her with us? She might feel disoriented." Quinn brushed her fingers up and down the little girl's back, slowly trying to get her to trust them.

"I don't have much of a choice. I need to run few errands and I don't feel like asking the neighbors or a complete stranger to watch her. I asked Leroy and Hiram and they suggested me to call you girls. I promise I won't be long." Shelby turned Beth around to face Quinn, who was making funny faces at her. "Mommy won't be long, Little B." She kissed the crown of her head before setting her into the blonde teen's arms, bracing herself for any bad reaction from her daughter.

"Hi Little Beth, I am Quinn." The soccer captain rocked her gently, always keeping eye contact with the baby who was looking between the stranger holding her and the other brunettes in the room. Her curious eyes couldn't help but linger on the silent figure by the door. "She seems okay?" Quinn looked up at Shelby, who was wearing her coat and had grabbed her purse.

"Hope so, Quinn. There's a new bottle in the fridge, you can heat it up in the microwave if she gets hungry. The diapers are in her room, on the table by the crib. Don't worry about bathing her, I will be back in time to do that myself": She walked back toward the little girl, placing one last lingering kiss on her head. "Bye baby, be good for Quinn and Rachel." Shelby sent a silent thank to both girls, before walking out of the door, sending one last longing glare to her older daughter.

As soon as the woman walked out of the door, hell broke loose. Beth suddenly realized her mother was no longer in the room and she was alone with a couple of unfamiliar girls. Balling her hands into tight fists, she started crying loudly in the blonde's arms who couldn't help but just hold her, making sure she didn't fall out of her embrace during her crisis.

"Rachel, a little help!" Quinn turned towards her girlfriend, who seemed to be finally out of her daydream. The brunette walked to her girlfriend and looked up at her with puzzlement, not knowing what to do to calm the baby in their arms. "I'll get her some toys, maybe she will calm down." The soccer player passed the baby into the brunette's arms, who picked her and started rocking her slowly, hoping her lungs would give up or she exhausted herself to sleep.

After what felt like hours, Quinn was back with some toys. They all moved into the living room, where they placed Beth in her crib and started showing some of her toys, hoping to distract her. But the girl was having none of it. She pushed the toys to the side and turned her protests a notch louder, making Quinn wish to turn deaf. They were at a loss. What else to do? The blonde was on the verge to either rip her ears off or just call her own mother, hoping she had a magical remedy against baby crying.

"Let me try something.." Rachel reached inside the crib and picked Beth up, cradling her against her chest as she started humming a slow lullaby. Even if the older brunette was singing at a low tone, it seemed that Beth could still hear her over her own desperate and loud sounds. When the Glee captain switched from humming to actually singing, the little blonde's protests started dying down, allowing Rachel's song to fill the room with her melodious voice.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'm tired and I_

_I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

"It's working…" Quinn whispered softly, taking notice of Beth's relaxed posture and eyes dropping. Her arms closed around Rachel, kissing her temple gently as they both rocked the little girl who was not fast asleep in her older sister's arms.

"Even if it was not an appropriate song for an infant, it served the purpose of calming her down." Rachel laid the asleep girl into her crib and tucked her in, with her Winnie The Pooh blanket.

"Don't take it the wrong way, baby, but I think you and Shelby are not that different and Beth might be more comfortable with you, because you remind her of her." Quinn rubbed her back gently, looking down at the little girl below them.

"I know what you mean, as much as I hate to admit it, we are indeed similar." The singer tucked her head under her girlfriend's chin and closed her eyes. Too many thoughts were running through her head and she had so little desire to face them.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Hey Q-ball, did you have a good practice?" Russell greeted her daughter, as she came back from another soccer practice. Even if it was still early, he really wanted his daughter to focus on her future and college was the first step in the right way.

"Hey dad, yes it was okay. We are trying different schemes, everything alright at the office?" Quinn grabbed a bottle of vitaminwater from the fridge and took a long gulp, leaning back against the kitchen counter as her father sat at the breakfast table, with his mug of coffee.

"Yes kiddo. everything is alright. I know it's early, Quinn, but we need to have a talk about something important." He nodded toward the chair across from him, with a soft smile. "You are not in trouble, Q-ball."

"Geez dad, way to make me worry." She took the bottle with her and sat across from him, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her jersey. "What do you want to talk about?"

"College. Like I said, it's early and you have months ahead of you, but maybe if you started thinking about it, we could plan visiting some. I still have some contacts back at Columbia, but I don't want to pressure you or anything. You don't have to follow in our steps and whatever you want to do, your mother and I will support you." He placed his mug down and untied the knot in his tie.

"I haven't made up my mind yet, Dad. I think New York could be the right place for me, but a lot depends on what I'd like studying. I know you went there for Business School and Mom was there for Psychology, but I might want to pursue something else." Quinn played with her bottle and looked back at her father, who was silently listening to her. "You know I've always been fascinated with History and Ancient Cultures, right?"

"How could I forget? You always wanted to go to Egypt to study the Pyramids." Russell chuckled, knowing where this might be going.

"Do you think a Degree in Art History and Archaeology could be stupid?" The blonde searched for some approval in his eyes, since they were probably going to pay for her tuition after all.

"Kiddo." He stood up and circled the table, sitting beside his daughter. "No Degree is stupid or useless. If you feel like it is the appropriate path for you, then you should go along with it. Like I said, we are going to support you along the way." Russell kissed the top of her head, not expecting to have her fall into his arms hugging him tightly. He and Quinn did not share PDA on daily basis, but it always felt nice to have these intense moments with his daughter.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

After few hours spent taking advantage of being home alone, Quinn finally rolled off her panting girlfriend who was still catching her breath. The blonde girl smirked knowingly and just rested on her side, watching the singer come down from her umpteenth high. Her long fingers crept under the hem of the blanket, gently tracing the skin right above her short curls, whilst her other arm slipped under the brunette's head, drawing her closer.

"Are you okay?" Quinn nipped at the tender skin of her earlobe, chuckling when another long sigh escaped from her tired girlfriend, who weakly tried to battle her wandering hand away from going further down, where she was still over sensitive.

"Don't be smug, Quinn Fabray." Rachel tried to roll away from her, but strong hands kept her in place, whilst a soothing kiss was placed on her bare shoulder. "I hate the few days before my time of the month, I always feel more exhausted." She rolled on her side, facing the blonde and inched closer, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Do you have cramps?" The soccer captain moved her hand to her lower abdomen, gently massaging the area as her lips found Rachel's in a series of soft and tender pecks. "You should have told me and we-"

"I am fine, really." The brunette circled her girlfriend's neck with her arms, locking her hands behind her nape. "Thanks for being so considerate, though. Partners usually avoid talking about periods, it's a turn-off topic." She chuckled against Quinn's lips, which curved upwards in a smirk.

"If i had been a girl like you, we would have talked about that baby. Maybe even have them synchronized." She laughed softly, earning a small slap upside the head by Rachel, who tucked her head under her chin. "I love you, you know that?" Quinn's tone softened, as her hand moved along the brunette's side to trace imaginary circles on her still heated skin.

"I know. I love you too." Rachel sighed happily and cuddled more into her girlfriend, who kept on trailing her fingers up and down the skin of her side and lower back. "Babysitting Beth...she made me think of the future, you know?"

"I got the same feeling." Quinn whispered into the brunette's hair, who placed a kiss above her heart, where she had left a small yet visible hickey. "You were natural with her, no wonders you will be a fantastic mother when time comes." Her finger trailed up and down the girl's spine, tracing heart shaped figures on her tanned skin. "You should think of recording an album of Lullabies, I'd buy that."

"You are biased, baby." Rachel chuckled and pulled back, wanting to stare up into her girlfriend's eyes. "But thank you." She placed another lingering kiss on her lips and then moved down her jawline, hitting the spot that usually drove Quinn crazy. Her kisses were not supposed to start anything else, since they were both pretty exhausted by the previous activities. She just needed to feel Quinn closer.

"You're welcome." The blonde sighed in pleasure, locking her other arm around the back of Rachel's head to keep her in place against her jawline. It still amazed her how the brunette seemed to know all of her weak spots.

"I will be forever thankful to have you in my life, Quinn Fabray." Rachel softly whispered in her ear, as her own hands moved between their bodies to graze her tensed and firm abs. "I don't thank you enough for putting up with me and being by my side, despite my craziness."

"Oh baby, you don't have to…" Quinn pulled her head back to bump their foreheads together. "I know we are young, Rachel, and circumstances are odd for us, but I don't think I could ever love someone else as much as I love you." She cupped the singer's face and stared straight into her eyes, hoping to convey her feelings through her words and eyes.

"I love you too, Quinn. So so much." The brunette crashed their lips together and just fell into her girlfriend's embrace. It was just the two of them, the future could still wait...

**A/N: when I thought about the song, my mind picked the version sung by Emily Browning on "Sucker Punch". Highly recommend it for its tenderness**

**Thoughts? Comments?**


End file.
